Mistakes i've Made
by metalbitch18
Summary: 10 years after Jack and Ravenica parted, they meet once again. Will they work things out and have a happy ending? okay i hate summaries. R&R.. no flames. rated for swear words
1. Broken

and here we go again, another sequel... of Jack and Ravenica.. i might as well call it a soap opera..lol.. anyway.. hope you like the sequel.. im happy with it, even though im not sure where its going...i'll have to ponder that later.. as always read and review because i need motivation to do anything these days.. later!

Summary: 10 years after Jack left with taking Lydia with him, Ravenica makes a stop for supplies, only to meet our favorite pirate once again. will they be able to get along?

Mistakes I've Made

Chapter 1

"Broken"

10 Years Later

I sat in my cabin aboard Hell's Mistress; my auburn hair had grown to just above my waistline. I wore black breeches, a loose white shirt the two top buttons left undone. Brown boots that came up to my knees adorned my feet. I held a feather ink pen in my right hand. Since Jack had left me taking Lydia along with him I no longer had any interest in the treasure I was seeking. I allowed James, my first mate, to take control of Hell's Mistress while I stayed in my cabin. I only went out of my cabin at night when no one was on deck. I didn't know where we were and didn't really care. My world crashed down around me and I lost all interest in everything. I heard the men talk, I wasn't deaf, and I just chose not to talk to them. They talked about how I had gone crazy, insane; they called it a "shame" that I was a great leader until I allowed love to enter my life. "She could have been great," they would say. "But, she got to close to someone and it clouded her vision."

The men were right; I just didn't want to believe it. I became obsessed with Jack's memory. I could visualize him in front of me, doing things to me. I began to loose sight of what was real and what was an illusion. Three years ago I began to write of the love between Jack and I, from the day we met to every event I could recall. I was only half done with the tale. I wanted to remember everything that happened. I heard somewhere near a year ago now that Jack had finally settled down. Gibbs had full control of The Black Pearl until Jack decided to go back onto the high seas. Lydia was attending school; she would have turned fifteen last month. I took a drink from my last bottle of rum. James informed we were running out of supplies two days ago.

I heard a knock on my cabin door. I knew it was James; he is the only one who is allowed to disturb me.

"What is it?" I asked gruffly.

James entered my cabin and looked over the mess. Parchments and rum bottles littered the floor. "We need to stop for supplies."

"So? Then we will stop. What's the problem?"

"Nothing thought I'd tell ye we are stopping in Port Royal."

"Um, no where not." I said, shaking my head no.

"We have no choice, we badly need supplies."

"So? We can wait until the next Port… can't we?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"No, we are completely out of supplies. Ye know I wouldn't stop if we really didn't 'ave reason to." He said, shifting nervously from his right foot to his left foot.

I sighed, knowing he was right and having no choice. "Fine, we will stop in Port Royal, only for supplies then we will be on our way. It should only take a few hours."

"Only if the supplier has everything we need." He said, with a half smile.

"How long until we reach the port?" I asked

"Few 'ours, three at the most."

I nodded slowly. "Thanks for the warning, get back to the 'elm."

I watched James leave my cabin, closing the door quietly behind him. James was a good man, a honest man too. I knew we were in bad need of supplies I heard the men complain about there being no food and little rum. The last place in the world I wanted to stop was Port Royal, but as it seemed I had no choice. I wouldn't be able to hide in my cabin; whenever we had to stop for supplies I had no choice but to go. I was the one who had to talk with the supplier, to make sure the job was done right. I trusted no one with this job.

I gave a heavy sigh and looked around my cabin. I walked over toward the end table that sat next to my bed. I picked up the brush from the table and ran it though my matted hair. I had to get cleaned up for appearance sake. After a half an hour of some well needed grooming, I was ready to go out into the sunshine for the first time in years. I began to become nervous as I waited in my cabin for the call that we were ready to dock. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked around my cabin. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity James finally entered the cabin. I held my hand over my eyes to escape from the almost blinding sunlight.

"We are ready to dock, captain." He said looking at me. "Ye ready to go out into the sun light?"

"As ready as I'll be for awhile." I said, standing up from the edge of my bed. I picked up a long black cloak that hung over the back of a chair that sat at the table. I threw it over my shoulders and pulled the hood up on my head. I then placed my sword at my side and covered it with my cloak.

"Yer goin' to fry in that get up." James said

"I don't care, I don't want to be seen." I told him, brushing past him to step foot out of my cabin. I felt the warm noon sun find my face it was warm and inviting. I sighed and blinked a few times trying to get my eyes to focus in the bright light. All of the time spent in my cabin during the day my eyes had become unaccustomed to the light.

"Glad to see ye out, captain." I heard a man say with a half smile.

I only nodded in response wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. I wanted to be on my way somewhere far away from here. "The men are to stay aboard the ship, no one leaves. I want to make this quick." I stated as I walked toward the makeshift ramp that had been placed on the dock. James nodded, as did the rest of my men as I passed them.

I stepped foot on the dock and looked at my surroundings. It was a bright sunny midsummer day.

The dock master approached me with a soft smile. "It's two shillings to tie up your boat at the dock." He said, holding out his hand. His gray wig blowing as a breeze shot through from the sea.

I slightly rolled my eyes and dug in the pocket of my cloak, pulling out two shillings. "Here ye are, my good sir." I said with a certain politeness.

"Thank you." He smiled, placing the shillings in a small leather pouch. He then walked away to take care of other customers.

I sighed in a happiness he hadn't recognized me. I walked down the deck in an even pattern. I watched under the hood of my cloak as I passed through the bustling port. Women eyed me with a look of distain in their eyes as I passed. My legs were no longer a dark tan. They were now a light tan that was fading fast. Men stared at me as I passed, watching my legs move in swift motions while their wives smacked their arms and they quickly looked away. Only to revert their stare back to me when their wives were not looking. I tried not to bump into the women as they went about their shopping. The shouts of the peddlers that were selling goods got lost in my train of thought.

"Come buy my goods, apples for 3 shillings!" I'd hear a peddler yell.

"I'll sell you an apple for 2 shillings!" I'd hear another yell as I continued on my way through the port.

The salty air of the sea filled my nose along with the smell of fresh cut flowers from the carts of the sellers. I didn't look at the peddlers to show I had no interest in buying any of their goods. They only moved on to their next customer. Memories of all the time Jack and I had spent here in Port Royal flowed back into my mind. The memories were no longer lost; I could make out every memory. My memory had become vivid; I could almost smell the muskiness of Jack, which was always with a distant smell of rum. I shook the memories from my head as I set my mind back to my responsibility, getting supplies so I could get the hell out of here. The memories flowed like wine, thick and sweet. I tried to ignore them to the best of my ability but failed miserably.


	2. No More Pain

Chapter 2

"No More Pain"

"So, do we 'ave an accord?" I asked, sitting on a wooden chair in the supplier's tiny office. The office only contained a desk, a chair behind the desk, and two chairs in front of it. The room smelt like sawdust.

"I can't guarantee to have everything you want by tomorrow afternoon."

"Do what ye can." I said, leaning back on the chair.

"I'll do my best." The man in front of me said, he was short with bright red hair. He looked to be a few years older than me, but not by much. "We have an accord."

I smiled gratefully and stood, grasping my hand with his in a handshake. "I'll be back in mid afternoon, everything better be 'ere."

He nodded in response, and I took this moment to make my exit. I walked out of the office and made my way back onto the busy streets of Port Royal. It seemed as if every person that lived in the port was out shopping. The streets were littered with people now, the sun was slowly moving toward the west. The air had become humid and it made it hard to breathe. I stopped to look at some clothes that were scattered on many tables.

"Did you hear about one Jack Sparrow?" a woman asked her friend who was standing beside her.

"He's a fine man and dreamy too.." her friend grinned, shifting through the clothes on the table.

My ears perked up at the sound of his name. The very name I was trying to forget. "Fine man my ass." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Oh look there he is." The second woman grinned, staring at him..

"Not only is every single woman in Port Royal is gawking at the sight of him, but, I heard Valerie is also going after him. I wish I could be with him but They seem to be.."

Just then someone bumped into me, sending my shoulder flying backward. Causing me to miss the rest of the conversation. I didn't want to ask what they were talking about; I didn't want them to know I was listening to them. Plus, why would I care? He could have any woman he so desired.

"oh I know, can you believe that woman Ravenica Robins actually let him go?" The first woman asked her friend.

My head snapped up to look at this lass who had the nerve to speak my name in vein. I gave her a deathly glare.

"What are you looking at?" the first woman asked, eyeing me.

"Two stupid wenches who are speaking a Captain's name in vein." I sneered.

"What are you a pirate or something?" She asked with a wholehearted laugh

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?" I asked, looking up only to see Jack advancing toward us. "Ye don't need to know me name, just never speak a captain's name in vein, the bitch Captain Ravenica Robins just may track ye down and kill ye, ye stupid bitch." With that I turned to my left and began to walk away.

"Well I never!"

I had to get out of here and quick. I didn't want to see him; I didn't want him to even know I was here. Much less Lydia, I couldn't bare to face her. I wasn't there to see her grow up. I guess it was only fair, I raised her from birth to five years old. Now, Jack raised her from five years old to fifteen. I wouldn't even recognize her, and I hoped no one would recognize me. I began to walk down the street, I didn't want to run and cause a scene. I looked at the different faces that filled the streets. Then I spotted her, a woman, she stood about 5 foot 7, with black hair and a sweet smile. She seemed familiar; I stared at her for a few moments until I noticed her turning toward me. I quickly turned around and pretended to look at different things on the tables. I pulled the hood of my cloak to cover my face. I prayed she hadn't seen me. But, maybe it wasn't Lydia; it was just someone who looked like how I imagined her.

I continued to hurry though the bustling market place. I bumped into a girl; she looked to be 16 or 17. She wore a long flowing dark blue dress; she had long dark brunette hair.

"Excuse me." I said quickly and quietly.

"It's quite okay, it's my fault." She smiled looking up at me. "Mommy?" she asked, the realization hitting her face quite bluntly.

"I'm not your mommy child."

"Sorry, you just look so much like her, my mistake."

I smiled shortly and decided to be on my way. I quickly boarded The Mistress. I sighed and thought about Jack. He looked like the same man that left me ten years ago. He wore black breeches, a white button up shirt with a long black cloak. His black hair was no longer in dreads; it reached to just below his chin. His hair was straight and accented his chin.

That night In Jack's Home

Jack and Lydia sat at a large dining room table. Jack cut up his chicken and began to eat. A servant bought in a bowl filled with corn. Their servant was a short woman who had graying blonde hair and a friendly smile. Jack's new girlfriend Valerie sat beside him, sitting up straight and cutting her food into small pieces. She stood at 5'4". She had long blonde hair that reached to the small of her back. Her hair was bundled on the top of her head. She had an oval face, which was heavily covered in make up. She wore a long blood red dress along with a corset hidden beneath it. The square shape of the top gave the appearance that her breasts may fall out at any moment. It hadn't been made official that Jack and Valerie are an item, quite yet. Lydia daintily placed the clean white cotton napkin on her lap.

"Guess who I saw today daddy." Lydia smiled as she began to slowly cut her chicken into pieces.

"Who, baby?" Jack asked, looking up at her.

"I saw." She paused for a moment pondering if she should reveal to her father his ex was in town.

Jack eyed her, waiting for a reply.

"I saw." She looked to Valerie who was sitting beside her father to the right. Valerie smiled as she pretended to listen to Lydia speak. "I saw Ravenica."

Jack froze, dropping his fork to his plate as his eyes went wide for a split second. His face then dropped back to a casual manner.

"Ravenica? Well, isn't that your ex?" Valerie asked with a thick British accent.

"Aye, it is." Jack said picking up his fork to resume eating.

"Maybe she has come to steal you away from me." Valerie smiled with a hint of mock in her voice.

"No one could steal me away from ye." Jack smiled with a hint of flirtatiousness. Lydia rolled her eyes at the disgusting display of lust that was setting right before her. She didn't approve of Jack's courting Valerie. In pure fact Lydia hated Valerie, knowing Valerie was only after Jack's money. Jack had become quite a wealthy man in the past ten years, doing honest jobs for a days pay.

Immediately following dinner Jack stood and headed for the front door, like he had every night. He loved to take walks and clear his head every night, when the weather permitted it. "I'll be back in awhile." He stated, picking up his coat from the rack beside the door.

"I'll come with you." Valerie smiled as she stood and began to walk toward him.

"No that is okay, I want to go alone." He said, not giving her the chance to protest as he fled from his home.


	3. The Invitation

yah, i finally decided to write the sequel. heres the third chapter, let me know if its good or not.

Chapter 3

"Invitation"

On Hell's Mistress

I walked along the deck of my beloved ship, Hell's Mistress. The cool breeze in the night air felt refreshing after the sweltering heat of the day. I allowed my men a pass for the night. I was alone on my ship for the first time in the past few months. I closed my eyes for a few seconds; only the distant sounds of the town rang in my ears. I felt the slight rocking of the ship. I walked across the deck to the stairs that lead below. I walked below to fetch myself something to eat. I prepared a tray, which consisted of an apple, fresh bread, and warm chicken. I headed back to my cabin. I held the tray on my left hand, opening the cabin door with my right. I advanced to the small table and set the tray down. I picked up the apple and took a bite.

"Can I 'ave some?" I heard an all to familiar voice ask from behind me. My body immediately tensed, what the hell was he doing here? I set the apple back down, suddenly not feeling hungry at all.

"What are ye doin' 'ere?" I questioned, turning around to look at Jack who was casually lying on my bed.

"I could ask ye the same question. I heard ye were in town and decided to drop by." He said with a half smile. "I hope ye don't mind."

"Of course I mind. Yer here, ye saw, ye can now leave." I said, pointing to the door.

"Now tell me is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Jack asked.

"Ye mean an old nuisance?" I asked, dropping my arm to my side.

"That hurts." Jack said in a mock tone, placing his hands over this heart.

"What do ye want anyway?"

"I just want to talk wit ye."

"What ye want to have an actual conversation?" I asked

"Well, aye, I guess so."

"Okay."

We both went silent for a few minutes, not sure what to say. I looked around my cabin; making a note to self I should really spend some time cleaning my cabin later. I placed my hands together behind my back and rocked back and forth from my toes to my heels.

"Well then, 'ow the 'ell 'ave ye been?" Jack asked finally breaking the silence.

"Just fine." I said, sitting on the small tabletop, resting my feet on the chair.

"That's good.." Jack said, looking around as if he had something to say but had forgotten it before he could say it. "If it's any consolation, ye do look good."

"Thank you, because ye know its my mission in life to 'ave yer approval and all." I said, my words dripping with sarcasm as I looked at Jack with a distant smirk waiting to form on my lips.

"Right then, I take it yer still mad."

"Am I not supposed to be? I mean after all ye did leave me, with our child."

"If yer lookin' for an apology you're not going to receive one. I did what I 'ad to do." He said, standing from my bed.

"Good because I didn't ask for an apology." I said firmly. "I wouldn't want one anyway."

"Wow, since when do ye 'ave such a bitchy attitude?" Jack asked, eyeing me.

"Oh I don't know, I think it just started when ye got 'ere."

"Okay then. Well, I guess I'll get to the point of my little visit." He said

"Good." I said, rolling my eyes. "That will make me very happy."

"I will be hosting a dinner party of sorts tomorrow evening and I was wondering if ye would grace us wit yer presence." Jack said, with a hopeful smile. "It will be more for Lydia than for me." He added quickly.

"Okay, ye tell me I am a bitch and then invite me to a dinner party?" I asked almost shocked at his actions.

"Uh, aye, I guess so." He said.

"As much as I would love to crash yer little dinner party, I must decline." I said with a mock tone of politeness.

"It would mean a lot to Lydia, she knows yer in town, after all ye did bump into her. Didn't ye?"

I gave Jack a cold look; he was only using it as an excuse for me to show up at the stupid party.

"At least consider it." He said, with a quick smile that faded as soon as it had appeared.

"I'll consider it but I wont make a guarantee I'll show." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"All I ask, it's getting late, I better return home. I hope to see ye there." He said, making a quick approach for the door. "Oh and if ye do decide to grace us with your presence, be sure to dress up a little." He said looking me up and down. "I hope it's not to much of a request."

I rolled my eyes " I'll just show up in my shift, with curlers in my hair, and sandals on my feet."

"Well, that will definitely make ye the talk of the town for awhile." He said sarcastically with a smirk. "Good bye." He said, exiting my cabin.

I sighed and stared at the door to where he had been previously standing. I ran my fingers through my hair, contemplating if I should fulfill is request or not. On one hand I should go just to spite him, I don't think he is intending on me showing up. It would also give me the chance to catch up with Lydia before I leave. That is if she will even talk to me. On the other hand, I'm not much for listening to rich people talk of how much money they are making and how they are making it. I also didn't want to face Will or Elizabeth; I know they will be there. I also don't want to face this Valerie woman, who seems to have a thing for Jack. Maybe I'll go just to keep her away from him. I'll have to ponder this more, I'll decide later.


	4. Differences

heres chapter 4, hope you all injoy it, sorry it took me so long to get it up but im not goin to make an excuse:P

Chapter 4

"Differences"

I had spent the morning and half of the afternoon trying to decide whether or not I should attend this little party. I finally decided just to suck it up and go. I knew Jack wasn't expecting me to go, and that was a main motivation to go. I spent the rest of the afternoon buying a new dress, shoes, and make up. I wanted to knock Jack off of his feet. I also persuaded James to come along with me, as a favor. I stared at myself in the mirror wearing my new long satin blood red dress with a slit coming up half way up my right thigh, can't be completely proper its just not me. I bundled my hair on the top of my head, then dropped it down again. I sighed and pulled it into a French twist. Sighing again I dropped my hair down yet again. I decided just to leave it down. After a few hours of preparation I was finally ready to leave. This is probably the longest time I have ever spent preparing for anything. There was a short knock on my cabin door. I sighed and walked to the door and opened it. James stood there wearing a clean white shirt, black vest, black overcoat and black breeches. His short brown hair was slicked back. I had never noticed how good he could look all cleaned up. He stared back at me until a slow smile came to his lips.

"Your carriage awaits you milady." He said with a mock tone.

"Carriage?" I asked, surprised at the lengths he had gone through.

"Aye, carriage." He smiled, holding out his arm.

I linked my arm with his. We walked across the deck and over the makeshift ramp, my heels clicking on the woodwork. We made our way to the end of the dock where a beautifully crafted carriage sat which was pulled by two large mares. The driver stood beside it and opened the door for us.

"Thank you." I smiled, taking his hand and getting into the carriage. I took a seat, moving over so James could sit beside me. The driver closed the door and got into his seat.

I looked to James. " I can't believe you rented a carriage."

"I didn't think you wanted to walk there. We are royalty tonight." He smiled.

"Yep, but only for tonight. Tomorrow its back to cleaning decks and being at sea."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." James smirked.

I stared out of the window in silence. I wondered who was going to be at this high to do function. The carriage came to a stop and James stepped out. I followed.

"Here we are milady." James smiled, with another hint of mock in his voice. I took his arm and we entered the large home. Jack's home was well crafted. He spared no expense when buying this home. It had two floors, large bay windows in the front, and was made out of a red brick. The doorman smiled as he opened the large double oak doors. "Good evening." He smiled, standing up so straight it made my back hurt to look at him.

"Good evening." I smiled, walking past him. I gasped as we entered the large foyer. A wrap around staircase came down on either wall. A butler led us through the sitting room to glass double doors that were open, leading to the patio. Everyone was standing or sitting throughout the large garden.

"Would ye like a drink?" James asked, the pirate in him taking place in his voice.

"Aye, please." I smiled, letting his arm go. I stood by myself for a few minutes looking over every snob that was laughing for no reason.

"Ravenica?" I heard a male voice question from behind me; I turned around to see the source.

"Will, how good to see ye!" I grinned, pulling him into a warm hug. "How ye be?"

"I'm getting by, what brings you here?" he asked, letting me go and pulling back. "I don't picture you to be very happy in this environment."

"Jack invited me, so I figured I would drop by."

"Well you do look the part." He smiled. "You look very good and proper."

"Thanks. At least I tried."

"How long are you here for?"

"Until morning then its back to the sea for me."  
"That's to bad, I would have enjoyed spending time with you." He smiled.

"Yeah, well it's the pirate in me. Always have to be at sea. So where is Elizabeth?"

"She's somewhere around here. I have to be truthful I'm not very interested in all of this." He said, looking around.

"I know what ye mean."

James approached from behind me and handed me my drink from over my shoulder. I smiled gratefully and took the glass. "James, ye remember Will."

James nodded. "Good to see ye."

Will nodded. "I guess I will see you later."

I nodded and turned around to look at James.

The time went by slowly, James and I had been there for a few hours. The minutes began to drag on and on and on. Due to rain the party was moved inside. I had gone upstairs to get away from the crowd. I stood on a covered balcony, listening to the rain and watching the sea roll onto the shore.

"I didn't know ye was here." I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Aye, I'm here." I said, turning around to meet Jack's gaze.

"Glad ye could make it." He smiled.

"Where's Lydia?"

"She is staying at a friends, she hates these things."

"I don't blame her." I smirked.

We grew silent for a few moments as I went back to stare at the sea.

"Ye know its funny Jack."

"What is?"

"Everyone always thought I'd be the first of us to settle down. And yet, 'ere ye are, settled down in a large home."

"I saw James, are ye wit 'im now?" Jack asked.

"What do ye care? Yer with what's her name now." I said, as the tension between us build.

"I most certainly am not." He said, sounding almost offended.

"So what, yer just friends? Fuck buddies perhaps?" I asked walking toward him, my tan leg peeping through the long slit in my dress.

"It's not like that."

"Then what? Don't tell me yer engaged." I said with a wholehearted laugh. I grew worried when Jack said nothing and his eyes went to the floor. "Jack?"

"Well I um…." He began. "Didn't expect me to wait around forever for ye.. I hope."

I immediately felt my heart sink into my stomach. "Glad to see yer getting along fine and am happy…. I got to go."

"Please don't."

I shook my head and walked toward the door, right past him. I was short stopped when he grabbed my upper arm.

"I didn't want ye to find out like this. I was goin' to tell ye."

"Sure ye were." I said, rolling my eyes. "Now, if ye don't mind. I have to be living."

He didn't say anything; he only let go of my arm. I quickly made my way to the stairway and down it.

"Ravenica wait!" I heard Jack yell.

I ignored him and continued outside and into the light rain. I pulled my dress up so I wouldn't trip on it, or rip it.

"Damn it! Will ye just 'ear me out!" Jack yelled, the frustration growing in him.

"Why the fucking 'ell should I?" I yelled, stopping in my tracks. I turned around to look at him. "Ye 'ave moved on, I see that. What we had is gone, over, never more! I don't care to 'ear any fucking explanations!"

Jack finally reached me, his breathing heavy and short. "I only 'ave the best of intentions."

"Intentions don't mean shit, Jack. Anyone should know that, especially ye."

"Lydia needs a mother."

"Oh right, and what better mother than some stupid wench who doesn't actually care about ye. She only cares about one thing Jack, yer money!"

"That's not true. All ye 'ave 'eard is rumors!" he yelled.

"It doesn't matter!" I yelled, as the sky seemed to give way to the pouring rain. My body became immediately soaked to the bone. I shivered as I became completely drenched. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"But it does matter."

"To who?"

"To me."

"Don't do this, don't act all innocent like usual! Ye never take responsibility for yer actions!" I yelled, sticking an accusing finger into his face.

"Ravenica why did ye even come here?" he asked, his voice growing low.

"We needed supplies."

"I don't believe that." He said,

"Well it is the fucking truth, I don't give a damn if ye believe it or not." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Ye know what, go.. Go back onto the sea, go back to where ye 'ave no problems. But, don't come crawling back years later expecting to be given a chance." He muttered.

I shook my head. "Fine!" I yelled. "See ye in 'ell, Jack Sparrow!" I turned on my heel and went as fast as I could in the drenched dress back to my ship. The storm moving in would keep us here until morning either way. I would have to suffer through the night in this hell. I decided to just go to sleep and forget about Port Royal and one Jack Sparrow.


	5. someone in my bed

hi again, well the thing of jack and ravenica always fighting is well...it makes for drama i suppose.. im not really sure why they always fight.. i guess they just do.. lol

Chapter 5

"There's someone in my bed!"

I fell asleep quickly last night; I didn't hear a sound out of anyone. My dress lay to dry over a chair that sat beside the small table in my cabin. I woke on my right side on the left side of the bed. My eyes slowly fluttered open. I felt a strange weight on my left side. I thought about what this weight could be for a few seconds. I cast my eyes down to where I found an arm draped across it. 'That wasn't there when I fell asleep' I remarked to myself with a deep consideration to whom this arm belongs to. I was afraid to look over my shoulder, I was mostly afraid of what I might find well, who I would find. Curiosity got the best of me and I turned slightly to peer over my shoulder. A confused look struck my face, my brows furrowed and I came almost face to face with a man.

"Jack! Get out of my bed!" I yelled, picking up his arm and throwing it behind me. I rolled onto my back to glare at him.

"It wasn't me." He said waking from his sleep.

"What the 'ell are ye doin' in my bed!" I yelled. "GET OUT!"

"I'm not in yer bed." He said stupidly, still half asleep.

"Aye ye are! Now get out of it." I said, moving to my right side and pushing on his left side with my hands.

"Technically this is OUR bed." He said with a smug smile.

"Not anymore it isn't!" I yelled, finally succeeding in pushing him off of the bed. He fell to the floor with a 'thump'

"Bloody 'ell woman, that hurt!" Jack's muffled voice yelled from the cold floor beside the bed.

"GOOD!"

"When did ye become such an ass?" he asked, placing his arms on the bed, sitting on the floor.

"I'll be asking the questions. What are ye doin' on my ship? Better yet in my cabin? Even better in my bed?"

"Don't ye ever clean?" Jack asked, kicking discarded rum bottles that lay under my bed.

"Excuse me?"

"Ye know clean! Pick up trash and throw it away."

"Sorry my cleaning lady is on vacation. And I do know what cleaning is, ye moron. I'm just wonderin' what gives ye the right to sleep in me bed and then criticize how I live."

"I'm not criticizing luv, only stating a fact."

"Ye know what would be nice?" I asked, growing tired of this conversation.

"What's that luv?"

"If ye would first tell me why yer 'ere and then go find someone else to bug."

"Where would be the fun in that?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips as he came to stand, brushing himself off.

"Why don't ye find out? The door is over there, don't let it hit ye on the ass on the way out." I said, with a small smile. "Or better yet let it hit ye on the ass so ye can remember not to return." I stood from my bed, pulling my light blue cloth robe over my shoulders.

"Oh, i'm not goin' anywhere, what do ye want to do?"

"For starters, tell me why ye were in me bed."

"I don't know…" I watched him scratch his head, and then his beard. "Lets see, what did I do last night? Party, drank rum, came to talk to ye, ye were sleeping…."

"Get to the point." I said, giving a frustrated sigh and looking under the covers to be sure I was still dressed.

"What are we talkin' about?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes with a sigh and shook my head. "Yer so annoying." I muttered.

"Ah, but that's the way ye like it." Jack smiled, standing from the floor.

I glared at him.

"So, what have ye been up to, it's been a long, long, long, long…."

"If ye say long one more time I'm goin' to slap ye."

"Please do." He grinned playfully, giving me a wink.

"Ah yes the Sparrow charm, can't say I've missed it."

"But ye 'ave missed it."

"Nope, not one bit."

"Oh? Then what is this book? It has yer writing in It.," he said, opening the book. "Love and life is a strange thing. " He began reading the tale I had written of our love. " Love cannot be predicted. I have loved a man. Ooh, this is my favorite part! A man known to many as Captain Jack Sparrow. Then it goes on to tell of how we met, what we've been through. Ye really must finish it. It's a nail biter!" he grinned.

"And again I ask ye, what's yer point? I loved, I lost, big deal."  
"Jack opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by a knock on the cabin door. "Thank god." I muttered to myself and went to open the door.

"Lydia?" I asked, in shock that she had come to see me.

"Can I come in?" she asked

"Of course." I smiled, opening the door so she could enter. Lydia wore a pale pink dress.

"Daddy?"

"Hi kitten." He smiled.

"Is it okay if I speak to Ravenica alone?"

"For what?"

"Um, girls talk? I really need to talk to her alone. Now scoot!"

"Aye, kitten." He said, exiting the cabin. But, then poked his head back into the room. "I'll be back in awhile, luv. So we can finish what we started."  
"Oh goody!" I said sarcastically.

The cabin door closed once again, I looked to Lydia, and suddenly feeling underdressed. I watched with interest as she explored my cabin like she had never seen it before. I began to wonder why she would stop by like this. She seemed to be doing fine and wanted nothing to do with me, which I should of expected.

"How are you mother?" she asked, running her fingers over the back of the chair that sat beside the table.

"Just fine."

"That's good, look I'm just going to get to the point. Daddy's soon to be married; I don't want him to get married to Valerie. So, what I want is for you to break them up."

Confusion ran over my face as I let her words sink into my head. "Why?" was the obvious question that came from my lips.

"She's only using him for status. She was nothing until she began to use my father."

"That's no longer any of my concern, so I must decline. Jack is a grown man and will do what he sees to be fit."

"You still love him, don't you?"

"I don't know, and it doesn't much matter now."  
"Pease do it, as a favor to me."  
"NO, there is no way. Absolutely not!"

"Well, at least think about it. He still loves you."

"Could 'ave fooled me, and it's not right to lie to my face." I told her.

"Fine, I see where this is going." She said, walking to the door and opening it. "I only request you at least think about it."

I closed my eyes and opened them; before another word was spoken she had left my cabin. "Could this day get any weirder? It was bad enough to wake with Jack in my bed." I muttered, unconsciously staring at the door.


	6. Truth Hidden By Lies

Here's anotha chappy for you all! im not surei like this one or not so let me know what you all think . R&R!

Chapter 6

"The Truth Hidden By Lies"

I stepped off of the deck and walked toward the market place. I needed to take a walk and clear my head. We were to set off back to the sea later in the day. I wore my usual leathers and boots. I no longer had anyone to impress. I picked up an orange from a large barrel and checked it for bruises. I wanted to purchase some fresh fruit to keep in my cabin. I heard many vendors shouting out better deals for the fruit but I ignored them.

"Ravenica, right?" I heard a voice question.

"Who wants to know?" I questioned, turning around, coming face to top of Valerie's head. I was considerably taller than her. I wondered to myself often what Jack even saw in her. "What do ye want?"

"I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Jack, he's mine. I don't know why you came back and I don't care. Just stay away from him, if you know what's good for you."

I raised a brow and began to laugh. "What if I don't?"

"If you don't, I'll hurt you."

"Well, what if I have this uncontrollable urge to get him back and make him my never ending sex slave?"

Her jaw hung down as she thought over what I had just said. I smirked to myself, trying to keep a straight face as much as possible

"I'm only warning you once, stay away from him." She warned again.

I began to laugh again, until my stomach began to hurt.

"I'm glad I'm entertaining you, really I am." She said, giving me a cold glare.

"Well, maybe I'll just stick around and rekindle my flame with him, see ye around." I said, turning on my heel.

"I'm not warning you again!" she yelled, running to catch up with me.

I rolled my eyes, becoming slightly annoyed. "What do ye want wit Jack anyway? He doesn't exactly seem to be your type."

"I love him." She said, looking down at her shoes.

"No ye don't."

"How do you know?"

"You didn't look me in the eyes."  
"That doesn't mean anything."

"On the contrary it does."

"You really are a bitch!" she yelled.

"Aye, but at least im proud of it, is that all ye wanted? I have more important things to do than stand 'ere and argue with some riches over a man."

"Yes, just, stay away from him." She stuttered.

"I'll try me best." I said sarcastically with a lopsided grin.

She glared at me and turned on her heel with a huff and walked away.

I laughed to myself, and then wondered why she thought I was here to steal Jack away from here. I began to wonder why everyone seemed to think I was here for only one thing, Jack. I concluded Valerie is jealous of my past relationship with Jack. Besides he was mine first. But, no longer is mine, or is he? That's an interesting thought. I felt many pairs of eyes staring at me while I got lost in thought. I felt out of place here in Port Royal. How can Jack stand being here? The women were dressed in long frilly dresses of bright colors. Dressed as if they were going to a formal party. The women of the high society were walking while holding large umbrellas, which seemed odd, as it didn't look like rain. I spotted a young boy, probably around 17 years old carrying a basket full of fruit in one hand and bags of meat slumped over his shoulder. . He wore brown breeches, which were torn at both knees. He bumped into a woman who was obviously of high class. "What where you are going!" she yelled. "How dare you bump into a woman of my class?" she continued to yell while the young boy continually apologized for his actions while trying to retrieve the fallen food.

"What gives ye the right to yell at this young boy?" I spoke up finally, sickened by the display. I approached her with a scowl.

"I am of high class… I expect to be trea…."

"I expect ye to treat others with respect, he is only a young boy! Its obvious ye 'ave never bore a child, or ye would 'ave more respect!" I yelled, getting into her face.

She began to back away. "This matter is none of your concern, I suggest you go about on your way!"  
"Oh, blow it out yer ass!" I yelled, considerably frustrated.

I watched her brows furrow and shock come to her face. I wasn't sure what I had said, she backed away slowly and then turned, walking in the opposite direction.

"Ye okay?" I questioned, bending down to help the small child retrieve the rest of his food.  
"Yes, thank you. I better be getting home." He said, picking up the basket with all of his strength.

"Let me carry that basket for ye." I offered.

"No thanks ma'am. My parents don't like visitors." He said. "Especially pirates."  
"How about, I carry it to just before yer 'ome, and ye can get it from there."  
"If your sure its no trouble."

I smiled slowly. "No trouble at all." I took the heavy basket from his small hands and he led me toward his home. "So, why don't yer parents like visitors? And why are ye carrying such heavy baskets?"

"My mama is sick, they say she'll die any day now. My papa works day and night to try and keep food on the table for me and my brothers and sisters."

"How many brothers and sisters do ye 'ave?" I asked, intrigued by his story.

"4 brothers and 5 sisters." He said. "I'm a middle child."

"Ye like 'aving a big family?"

"You like being a pirate?" he asked with a small smile as he walked beside me.

"Answer my question first."  
"It's okay I guess, we are farmers, get up at 5 am work till the sun goes down. But, we get along for the most part. Except for my sisters, they fight constantly. Now answer my question."  
"Aye, I like bein' a pirate."  
"I want to be a pirate some day." He smiled as he I saw the admiration in his eyes.

"No ye don't."

"But you like it."

"Pirate life isn't for everyone, lad."

"Well, when I grow up maybe it will be for me."

"Aye, maybe."  
"What's your name?" he asked

"Captain Ravenica Robins. What yer name be?"

"Nice to meet you captain, I'm Ben."

"Well, nice to meet ye Ben."

"Do you have any children?" he asked.  
"Aye, I 'ave one child, a daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Lydia."

"Does she live with you?"

"No, she lives with her father."

"Who's her father, is he your husband?" the teenager asked. I looked at his face, full of dirt. I couldn't deny him the answers to his questions.

"Can ye keep it secret?" I asked

"Of course I can!" he smiled, practically jumping up and down.

" 'er father is Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Wow! Captain Jack Sparrow! I've 'eard all about him!" the lad smiled. "Are you married to him?"

"No, we never got married."

"Hey, is it the same Jack Sparrow that lives in town?" He wondered.  
"Aye, one and the same."

"Wow, I wasn't sure if he was a pirate or not, there's been lots of gossip going around about him and that woman."

"Like what?" I asked with an intrigued smile.  
"Well, my papa told my mama he heard that Valerie Mayfield and Jack Sparrow were to be married, but the love of his life is back and he has considered to call off the whole thing. But, not until he is sure that she still loves him too. And, Valerie Mayfield, well she isn't who everyone things she is. Word is, she's a low class woman who moved here to get away from an abusive family. Of course, I've also heard from the girls I talk to that Valerie and Jack are only staging the whole marriage thing, doing it to make Jack's love jealous. That would be you wouldn't it?"

"I'm not sure."  
"Well, thanks for your help, I can get it the rest of the way." He smiled. "Maybe I'll see you around, sometime."

"Never know." I smiled. Handing him the basket. I watched him walk away, struggling with the bags and basket as he walked toward his home. I began to walk toward the port, wondering how much of that gossip was true. Only time would tell.


	7. Things I Wish I didn't Say

new update! sorry it took me so long, i hit a rough patch in the middle of it... lol, but writers block is no more.

Chapter 7

"Things I wish I didn't say"

I stepped onto the makeshift ramp with arms full of fresh apples, pairs, peaches, and other various fruits. I spotted a form sitting on the rail beside the ramp that I was walking upon. As I advanced forward I realized it was Jack. I headed toward my cabin, completely ignoring Jack's presence.

"Ravenica!" he called, jumping off of the rail, his uneven footsteps on the deck.

I continued to ignore him, brushing past him and walking up the stairway to my cabin.

"Come now, it isn't nice to ignore ol' Jack." He said, swaying in his usual manner as he followed me to my cabin.

"I'm not trying to be nice." I said, shoving my cabin door open.

"Well yer doin' it right." He said, sitting on a wooden chair beside the table. He propped his feet on the table.

"Besides, I was hoping ye lied."

"I never lie, I merely bend the truth. When I see applicable."

I opened my rum cabinet and bent down to put the fresh fruit into it. A silence ran between us. I didn't mind the silence. I welcomed it with open arms. I finished placing the fruit in the cabinet; I then stood and stretched my back and arms with a small yawn. I then pulled a bottle of rum from the cabinet; uncorking it I took a long drink.

"Can I 'ave some?" Jack asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Nope, it is all mine."  
"Please? Just a smidgen?" he smiled

"What's in it for me?" I asked

"Well, what do ye want?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"What do ye 'ave to offer?"

"Why do ye answer a question with a question?"

"Why do ye?"

"I think a subject change is in order." He said, leaning further back.

"Okay what do ye want to talk about?"

"I don't know, to busy thinking about that rum!"

"What the old ball and chain doesn't let ye drink?" I asked

"Of course, I only do what I want."

"Well, that hasn't changed."

"What do ye mean by that?" he asked

"Nothin' ye always did what ever ye wanted, take Lydia for example."

"Oh here we go,…" he said, rolling his eyes and snatching the bottle off of the table.

"Aye, here we go." I said. Jack sat back while I went on to babble.

"That was 10 years ago, I thought ye'd be over that by now." He remarked

"Ye don't just forget something like that, Jack. I'm happy I'm leavin' hopefully I'll never see ye again." I sneered, snatching my bottle from his grip.

"That brings up a rather obvious question, why are ye 'ere? And why are ye tellin' everyone ye 'ave the desire to make me yer never ending sex slave?" he asked, raising a brow from his curiosity.

My eyes went wide as my cheeks became a dark red. I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing.. Or screaming. "I never said that!" I denied, taking a drink from the bottle to hide my expression. "Who'd ye 'ear a silly thing like that from?" I asked.

"I 'eard it from Valerie."

"Oh, does she always lie to ye?"

"No, not that I know of anyway." He said, as his brows went up in thought.

"Well, why does everyone in town have the impression ye are just goin' with Valerie to piss me off?" I asked

"They are just rumors." He said, looking down at the table.

"Right then, rumors." I said shaking my head.

A silence fell between us yet again. Jack and I had never experienced an awkward silence until now. I began to tap my fingernails on the table while I thought of something to say.

"Would ye stop that?" he said finally.

"Stop what?"

"What yer doin'!"

"What am I doin'?" I asked, completely clueless, continuing to tap my fingernails on the table.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled, slamming his hand onto mine. A shiver ran thought my body as it always has.

"soooorrryyy!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I pulled my hand out from underneath his. I took another drink from my fast disappearing rum bottle.

Jack shook his head slightly. "So, what shall we do?"

I shrugged in response. "What is there to do?"

His eyes went up in thought as his right index finger came to his lips.

"I have a question." I blurted out, before thinking about it.

"What?"

"Why'd ye get rid of the dreads?"

"I thought I needed a change." He said, running his fingers over his hair.

"Oh, change is good… I guess." I said, trying to think of something else to say. A few seconds passed as I watched Jack continue to run his hand over his hair. "Don't ye like it? Does it look bad?" he asked.

I laughed slightly and shook my head at how long it took his mind to register what I had said.

"What is so funny?" he asked. "Don't ye like it?"

Before I could answer Jack stood and walked over to the mirror. Looking at himself, he patted at his hair.

"Since when are ye so obsessed with yer hair?"

"I'm not obsessed." He said, briefly turning to look at me and then back to the mirror.

"Well, yer the only man I've known to get up just to check himself out in the mirror." I giggled. "When yer done gawking at yerself, grab me another bottle of rum." I said, holding up the now empty bottle.

His arms instantly dropped to his sides as he turns away from the mirror. "I wasn't gawking at myself." He muttered, using his quoting fingers. He pushed the door on the rum cabinet and grabbed two bottles. Setting one down in front of me and uncorking another for himself. "Who wouldn't want to gawk at me? I'm one fine looking man, if I do say so myself!" he grinned, pulling at his jacket.

"Well, I see yer still full of yerself." I remarked, which only gained me a glare from Jack as he sat across from me.

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" Jack yelled.

I gave him an odd look.

"Oh, sorry, my apologies." He said, with a nod of his head.

James entered the cabin slowly.  
"Why the glum look mate?" I asked, uncorking my rum bottle

"I've got some bad news."  
"Don't tell me we don't have everything we need yet!"

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?" I asked

"There is a storm moving in, I don't think we will be moving out today." He told me, looking to the floor.

"That's ridiculous, there's no storm, I was out nearly an hour ago and it was sunny, and cloudless. I 'avent even 'eard a rumble of…." I was cut off by a loud crack of thunder in the distance. "Thunder, oh there it is!"

"See, it's not time for ye to leave, just yet." Jack said giving an almost triumphant grin.

"It should pass in an hour or so, we will just have to wait it out"  
"and what if the storm goes on all night?" Jack asked.

I gave him a silencing look.

"Tell the men to drop canvas and we are going to wait out the storm." I ordered.

"Aye, captain." James said, leaving the cabin.

I looked to Jack who was now smiling from ear to ear.  
"What are ye so 'appy about?" I asked

"Nothing much.' He smiled

"Wipe that grin off of yer face."

"Or what?"

I gave a slight grin. "Or I'll wipe it off for ye."

"Hmm and how would ye be goin' about doin' that?"

I raised my hand and didn't say anything. His grin faded almost immediately. I gave a smug grin and crossed my arms over my chest.


	8. Childish Antics

here we go again.. well as requested, heres some jack/ravenicaness... enjoy!

Chapter 8

"Childish Antics"

I stared at Jack who still presently sat across from me, even 3 hours and 4 rum bottles later. I asked him to leave, ordered him to leave, and practically begged for him to leave...and yet he's still here. Maybe I should have told him to stay and he would have left before the storm moved in. To late for that now I suppose. I sat with my chin resting on my fists, my elbows resting on the wooden table. I wore one of Jack's old white shirts, which was now a little worn and dirty, the two top buttons were left undone. I wore my usual brown skirt and knee-high boots. Jack sat with his right elbow resting on the table, his hand covering his right cheek. He wore a white shirt, black breeches, brown boots, and his tri corner hat sat on his head, which was odd to fathom without his dreads. I stared into Jack's eyes as he stared back into mine. Neither of us blinked, or moved. I raised a brow but kept a straight face all the same. Various things rolled across the floor as the ship rocked back and forth in the waves. The rum bottles on the table slid back and forth slowly between us. Various candles had been lit as darkness soon approached us. I heard the sound of the furniture beginning to move from the rocking of the large ship. We continued to stare at each other, almost flinching when the loud crack of thunder filled our ears. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I was about to buckle under the pressure. I can't allow him to win; I'd never hear the end of it, EVER. I kicked his leg under the table and he blinked almost immediately.

"HA I WIN!" I nearly screamed with a large grin.

"That's not fair, ye cheated!" he retorted, throwing his arms into the air.

"I did not!" I yelled back in defense.

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO."

"Shut up." I muttered.

"I most certainly will not."

"Shut up anyway."  
Jack shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Make me." He muttered.

I stood up, knocking the chair I had sat on over. "What was that?"

"What?"

"What did ye say?"

"I said nothing."

"I 'eard ye." I mocked as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Make me." I said in barely a whisper, placing my fists onto the table as I leaned over it.

Jack looked at me, until his lips turned into a grin. "Lean over the table a little more, luv."

I thought about this hard for a long second, wondering why he would say such a thing. I looked down and noticed my cleavage was showing and wanted he to see more. "Pervert." I muttered, aiming for my chair, but missed it when I felt flat on my ass. I didn't realize until I hit the hard wood floor I had knocked it over. "Laugh and I'll knock ye into the next century." I said angrily as I lay on my back below the table and out of Jack's view. I heard a distant chuckle escape his lips. I eyed his legs and gave a grin, I rolled onto my stomach and with one hand on each of Jack's legs I pulled him off of his chair and under the table.

"HEY!" he yelled. "That's not very lady like."

"Who said I was a lady?" I replied. "There how do ye like fallin' on yer ass?" I asked

Jack looked back at me with an evil glint in his eye. "Do it again, luv!" he grinned clasping his hands together in front of him. "Please?"

I shook my head and stood with a huff. "There's no winning with this man." I muttered.

I heard a loud THUMP from underneath the table and curse words I wouldn't repeat to even the grubbiest sailor. I grinned to myself, with a hint of laughter.

"Ye better not be laugin'." I heard his voice from under the table.

"Who me? I wouldn't dare laugh at ye." I mocked, continuing my silent laugh with a wide smile.

I picked up my chair and sat back down picking up the rum bottle, I took a long drink. I felt something tickling my bare leg. I moved my leg in an effort to make it stop, however, it didn't work. After a few moments I realized what was going on and slapped at Jack's hand as it continued up my leg. I bent over and looked under the table. He gave a boyish smile as he looked back at me.

"Stop it." I slurred, the full effects of the rum taking over my system.

"No, It's fun. Never realized how soft yer skin really is." He spoke quietly, reaching his hand out yet again.

I slapped at it, missing completely the first couple of times but finally smacking it once. I gave him a glare and watched as his hand retreated and he finally stood from beneath the table. I crossed my right leg over my left and drank some more rum.

"While yer up, get me another bottle, would ya?" I said, eyeing Jack.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, drunkenly swaying from side to side.

"What would ye want?" I asked, "Wait don't answer that."

He smirked, and swayed toward the cabinet. After a few moments he peeked his head around the open cabinet door. "I don't see anymore. Are we out?" he asked, with a hint of sadness and disappointment in his voice.

"We shouldn't be." I said, standing and walking to the cabinet. I stood behind him, peering into the cabinet. I squinted my eyes and tried my hardest to get them to focus. Finally I spotted a few bottles toward the back. "ye idiot, all the full ones are in the back!" I said, pointing toward them, slapping Jack on the back of the head.

"Oh! There they are!" he grinned, pulling two bottles out.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk back toward my chair. The ship rocked violently toward the left, causing me to lose my balance. I was pushed toward Jack, falling right onto him. The ship then rocked violently toward the right, I grabbed onto Jack's shirt but failed miserably when we went flying toward the wall. I opened my eyes and only saw a large tan colored blob. I opened and closed my eyes then moved my head back a little and realized the tan colored blob was Jack's face. I stood trapped between the wall and Jack. He still held the rum bottles in his hands with either hand resting on either side of my head on the wall, shaking his head. We looked at each other for a brief second before his lips crushed onto mine. When I finally registered in my mind what I was going on, I pulled away my head from him and eyed him.

"Move." I spoke simply.

"At least I saved the rum." He grinned, standing up straight, he held the rum bottles up and rocked back and forth in his own manner.

I rolled my eyes, and pushed myself past him. I sat on my chair and downed the quarter of bottle that was left in my bottle before uncorking another.

"Now what?" I asked, settling down in my seat.

"I don't know, luv." Jack sighed, leaning back on his chair.

"Don't call me luv."

"Why not? I've always called ye luv, luv." He smiled.

"Aye well, I'm not yer luv any longer."

He only nodded in response as a frown came to his face. We sat silently for a few moments, listening to the high-pitched wind howl run though every crack and crevice of the old ship.

I suddenly began to feel very sleepy. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. "Screw this, I'm goin' to sleep." I muttered, walking over to my bed.

"Um, Ravenica, seeing that I'm the guest shouldn't I get the bed?" he asked.

I turned around and eyed him. "No, mine, all mine."

"Where will I be sleeping then?" he asked, Curiously awaiting my answer.

I thought about it for a second and blurted out. "I don't care, sleep where ever ye want." I climbed into my bed and lay on my back, closing my eyes. I didn't see it when Jack grinned and swayed toward the bed, climbing in on the other side of it.

"I didn't say ye could sleep in my bed." I muttered, my eyes fluttering open and closed.

"Ye said and I quote ye can sleep anywhere I don't care, or something to that effect." He said in his defense.

"That's nice." I muttered, rolling onto my right side. "But, stay on yer half."

"Aye, I will." He smiled.

The sound of raindrops rang in my ears and the storm began to slowly pass over us. The remaining light from the candle disappeared when Jack blew out the candle. A few slurred, gutter-minded thoughts ran though my mind as I thought about the man lying beside me. I opened an eye and looked over at him, his eyes were closed as he lay on his back, his arms folded on his chest. I waited the longest 4 minutes of my life for Jack to fall asleep, from what I remembered it never took him long to fall asleep after drinking as much rum as we did. I rolled over and placed my head on his shoulder, smiling to myself when he didn't move. I then fell fast asleep, curled up beside him, clinging onto him for dear life.


	9. Anger Management

sorry it took me so long, had a little dry spell in the middle of it.. but here it is! R&R as always.

Chapter 9

"Anger Management"

I woke to the sound of shattering glass; my hand flew under my pillow and pulled out a knife. I sat up straight in my bed, and ran my fingers though my hair. I jumped from the bed and ran toward the door, pulling it open. Some men of my crew ran up from below deck to check out the disturbance.

"We 'eard glass shattering are ye alright Captain?" James questioned, out of breath.

"Aye, I'm fine." I said, pushing the trembling out of my body. "Get someone to clean this mess up."

"Aye, captain."

I sighed and walked back into my cabin, wondering how the window could have broken. Someone had to of broken the window, but whom?  
"We 'ave a rather serious problem, Captain." I heard the voice of Ricky from behind me, he had only been a part of my crew for a short time, but I found him to be very loyal to me. He stood at about six foot one. His eyes were a light green with a hint of blue, his hair a light blonde.

"What is it?" I questioned, placing my hands on my hips.

"Ye'd better come see for yerself, couldn't explain it if it tried." He said, motioning for me to follow him.

I followed him below deck to the hull of the ship where a gapping hole caught my attention. Lucky for us we were in shallow waters, shallow enough to not have to much water come in. Granted the weather held out and we wouldn't take on much waves. The hole began near the top of the wall and ran down about a foot, it was nearly 2 feet wide.

"We won't be setting out today or until we can fix it, captain." Ricky said, looking at the ground.

"What the fucking 'ell would put that big of a hole in the hull?" I questioned, becoming more furious with every moment.

"It must 'ave 'appened during the storm last night." Ricky said, still not making eye contact with me.

"Take a few men and go into the Port and get us supplies and get some men to clean up this mess!" I yelled, becoming very frustrated. I shook my head, running my fingers though my hair. I walked though the ankle high water, toward the hole. Something created this hole, considering how large it is. There were no large objects inside that I could find. It is a possibility we hit a rock that is in the shallow water, but we would have noticed the rock when we docked. I sighed heavily and continued to inspect the hole. Upon closer inspection I found dent marks on the inside wall. It appeared as if someone took a large hammer and beat the crap out of it until it gave. But, who would take the time to beat a wall to create a hole…. "Sparrow!" I whispered, shaking my head. I turned on my heel and charged toward the stairway, nearly knocking over James. "Captain, we…"  
I cut him off. "Not right now!" I yelled, charging up the stairway. I threw my cabin door open, almost sending it right off its hinges. "Sparrow!" I yelled, but not to any surprise, he is nowhere in sight. "Damn it!" I yelled, charging across the deck toward Jack's home. I strapped my sword and pistol at my side. I stomped out of my cabin, rushing past James.

"Uh, Captain?"

"Damn it, not now!" I yelled, trudging down the makeshift ramp and toward Jack's home. I walked though the market place, shoving people out of my way. Only one thing was on my agenda, and nothing was going to stop me. I stomped up the porch at Jack's home, stopping in front of the door. I collected my self and knocked on the door. The door opened slowly.

"Can I help you, miss?" an elder butler asked.

I pushed passed him, walking into the entranceway. "Jack where the fuck are ye?" I yelled, walking toward the living room. "Damn it Jack Sparrow come out now!" yelled.

"Miss, you can't just come in here yelling out such profanities." The butler said, following me.

"I can do what I damn well please!" I yelled.

I spotted Jack walking down the stairway dressed in black trousers and a clean white shirt. "What's the problem?" he asked

"Ye know damn well what the problem is!" I yelled. "How the bloody 'ell could ye? If ye wanted me to stay so bad ye should 'ave fuckin' talked to me! Instead I find…"

"Wait, 'old up there, luv. I 'ave no idea what ye are speakin' of." Jack said, confusion written all over his face.

"Don't ye stand there and lie to me ye son of a bitch!" I said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

His staff had joined in the entranceway to witness our dispute. He smiled and grabbed my arm. "Come on, lets go in 'ere and talk."

"I'm not goin' anywhere wit ye!" I yelled, but he continued to pull me along with him. He threw me into the living area, closing the double doors. "Get back to work, nothin' to see 'ere."

I gave him a look of death. "I'm goin' to get ye fer this Sparrow!" I yelled.  
"For what? I did nothing!"

"Don't lie to me! Ye put a big 'ole in the 'ull of me ship, did ye not?" I yelled.

"I did no such thing!" he yelled, pointing at me. "Why do ye think I 'ave anything at all to do wit it!"

"Because!"

" 'ave ye gone insane?" he asked, eyeing me.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"I don't know what yer motive is fer comin' in 'ere but I assure ye I 'ad nothin' to do with anything!" he yelled.

"I did it." I heard a woman's voice say from behind me. Jack looked up and then looked back to me. I turned around. Lydia stood there, her hands together in front of her. She stared at the floor. I stood in shock, unbelieving that she could do anything of the sort.

"Don't stick up for 'im." I said.

"I'm not, I'm being truthful. I put the hole in the hull, I broke your cabin window." She said shyly.

"Lydia, 'ow could ye?" I said, shaking my head.

"Why'd ye do it?" Jack asked, in just as much shock if not more than I am.

"I had to, she was leaving today. I wanted her to stay." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she continued to stare at the ground. "I wanted you to stay, mommy."

I froze upon hearing her call me mommy; my eyes searched the room as my mind ran blank. I sat on the chair that was beside me.

"I guess I owe ye an apology. Sorry Jack."

"I would 'ave blamed me too." He assured me with a half smile. "Lydia, go to yer room, I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Sorry." She muttered, turning around and running up the stairway.

"I'm sorry, luv. She's never done anythin' like that. I'll pay to 'ave the damages repaired."  
I nodded.  
"I want ye to come stay 'ere, until yer window is fixed, it gets awfully cold at night."

"That won't be necessary." I told him.

"It's the least I can do."  
"Ye sure it's alright?" I asked

"Aye, it's fine. I want ye 'ere and I think Lydia wants ye 'ere too." He said.

"Well, I guess I'll go get some of my things then." I said, half distracted on Lydia calling me mommy.

"Great! Take the carriage, my man will take care of everything." He smiled.

I nodded, not paying any attention to what he was saying. I got into the carriage and went back to my ship to get a few things for a two-night stay.  
"Where ye be goin' Captain?" James asked, standing in the doorway.

"I'm goin' to stay in town for a few days, I expect the work to be done when I return."

"Yer goin to stay with Sparrow, aren't ye?"

I nodded. "Aye, Lydia needs me, its only for a few days James. Don't worry about me I'll be fine, just take care of the men."

"Aye, captain. 'ave a good time, don't hurry back." He said, giving me a wink.

I shook my head and left my ship, riding in the carriage to spend a few days at Jack's home. It was going to be odd for the most part, but I'm worried about Lydia.


	10. Disastrous Dinner

Chapter 10

"Disastrous Dinner"

I put my things away in the drawers of the dresser that sat in the large room. Jack had given me the largest of three guest rooms. The room itself was beautiful; it consisted of a large four-poster bed, dressed with a light blue comforter and matching pillows. The dresser sat across from the bed. A small desk sat in the corner beside the balcony doors. Another door sat to the right of the door, which led into the large bathroom. After placing the last of my belongings into the dresser I closed the drawer and sighed. I wore black breeches and a white shirt, my auburn hair hanging down to just above my waist. I looked around with a smile when I heard a knock on the door.

"Aye, what is it?" I asked

The door opened about a crack. "It's time for dinner, miss." I heard a woman's voice say though the crack.

"Thanks." I replied, watching the door close.

I made my way down the huge spiral staircase and into the dining room. Jack stood from his seat at the head of the table. I rolled my eyes and sat down to Jack's right between Lydia and him. He sat down with a noticeable smile. Valerie sat across from me, to Jack's left. She glared at me but then looked at Jack with an innocent smile.

"Dinner is served." He smirked as a woman began to bring in the first course.

"What are we 'avin'?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
"I'm not sure, didn't look at the menu." Jack laughed.

"It's custom not to talk while dinner is being served." Valerie pointed out.

"Says who?" I asked.

"Says me." she said, eyeing me.

"Who died and made ye dinner boss?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Girls, Girls, no need to argue." Jack said, trying to keep the peace while Lydia giggled.

"She started it." Valerie mumbled

"Oh that's mature." I said, rolling my eyes. "Jack didn't tell me he was engaged to a child. Shame on ye Jack Didn't think ye to be a cradle robber."

"I'm no child." Valerie said. "I'm all woman."

"Really? Wasn't sure due to yer behavior and all." I casually pushed my chair on its two back legs, waiting for the woman to bring out the rest of the food.

"What do you know anyway?"

"I know a lot more than ye think."

"Why don't you just shut up?" Valerie asked.

"Ye shut up."

"Why don't ye both shut up?" Jack shouted.

I eyed him, surprised by his sudden out burst. "Fine. Only cause Jack wants us to."

"Oh I'm sure that's the reason, should have know you're afraid of the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow." Valerie smiled.

"Mighty Captain Jack Sparrow?" I laughed quietly. "What kind of lies 'as 'e been fillin' yer 'ead wit, hmm?"

"He has no need to lie to me. He only tells me the truth." She looked at Jack and smiled, placing her hand on his on the table.

"Oh don't make me throw up all over this nice dinner." I said, rolling my eyes, sickened by the display.

"What do ye say we change the subject and eat?" Lydia suggested, placing her napkin neatly on her lap.

I looked down at my plate of food the peas and cut potatoes in neat little piles. I picked up the napkin that sat on my right under my silverware and picked it up, following Lydia's example, I placed it neatly on my lap.

"Food looks good, lets eat, shall we?" Jack smiled.

"Oh, yes of course." Lydia piped in, gingerly picking up her fork with her right hand. I eyed her and unconsciously sat up straighter in my chair. I picked up my fork and looked to Valerie. She was taking small bites at a time. I cut up the breaded chicken that sat on my plate into small pieces, unaware of someone staring at me.

I looked up to see Jack, Lydia, and Valerie staring at me with wonder.

"What, can't I be proper to?" Feeling a little uneasy as they stared at me. I cleared my throat.

"Anyway." Jack said, clearing his throat and shaking his head. "Did ye 'ave a good day, darlin'?"

"Yes, I had a….." Valerie spoke, gaining a weird look from the three of us.

"I was talkin' to Lydia, dear." Jack said, patting her right hand.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I should have known." She said, continuing to eat. I smirked slightly as my hair fell around my eyes. I brushed it behind my ear.

"Aye, ye should 'ave." Lydia said, shooting a dirty look at Valerie. "And, I 'ad a very nice day sitting in the gardens reading a book."

I pushed all of my food into one large pile in the middle of my plate, and began to eat it.

"How can you eat your food like that?" Valerie asked.

"Easy, like this." I said, shoveling some more of it into my mouth. "It all gets mixed up anyway." I said with a full mouth of food.

"That is disgusting." Valerie commented, sticking her nose in the air.

"If yer nose was anymore in the air, Ye'd be up to the clouds by now." I remarked.

"Well, if your nose got any lower to the ground, you would have certainly reached hell by now." Valerie shot back. "You should really thing about doing something with that rats nest of a hair do also."

I eyed her as a slow smile crept to my face, as I pondered a course of action.

"What are you smiling about?" Valerie asked.

Without another word I stuck my spoon into the pile of food on my plate. I held it up with my left hand, directed at Valerie, My right index finger on the tip of my spoon. "Care to say that again?" I asked.

"We both know you don't have the guts to do it." Valerie stated, eating a bite of her chicken.

"Ravenica, ye better not do what I think yer goin' to do." Jack warned.

"Why not?"

"Cause, this is a dining room table, not a mess hall."

Without thinking I flung the food at Valerie, I watched as it landed in her hair.

"Ohhh.. My god!" she squealed. "You stupid wench!"

I grinned inwardly. Out of nowhere I felt some mash potatoes hit the side of my face, I shot a look at Jack who had a wide grin on his face. "I warned ye."

"Oh is that so?" I stuck my hand onto my food and picked it up, throwing it at Jack. It landed halfway on his face and halfway on his neck. I tossed my head back with a laugh.

"Food fight!" Lydia yelled. We all joined in, laughing and throwing food at each other. Our food landed everywhere in the dinning room, on the floor, the walls, the windows. I spotted the butler at the kitchen door, coming into the dining room. I watched as food flew onto his perfect black suit, along with some on his wrinkled face. I fell off of my chair and was laying on the floor laughing.

&& Later that night &&

After getting cleaned up from our fiasco I stood on the balcony just outside my room. I leaned on the rail, watching the waves of the sea. The moonlight reflected off of the water. I took a deep breath of the fresh air. I wore a long black silk nightgown, my hair pulled up into a bun. I hadn't heard when there was a knock at my door.

"Ravenica?" I heard a voice behind me say, scaring me half to death.

"What the bloody 'ell?" I yelled, turning around, my hand over my heart. "Damn it! Ye scared me half to death!"

"My apologies didn't mean to." Jack said, coming to stand beside me.

"Well, I see ye got all the food out of yer 'air." I laughed.

"Aye, I did." He ran his fingers though his hair. "What are ye doin' out 'ere?"

"Just watching the waves, thinkin' a little."

"Thinkin' about what?"

"Nothin' particular."

"Ah." He sighed. A silence fell between us; we both watched the waves crash onto the beach. "Sorry about Valerie bein' such a bitch."

"It's alright, I got 'er back." I said, smiling. " Honestly, I don't know why ye put up with 'er. Ye could so… so much better."

"Probably. But, to be truthful I got sick of the search."

"So ye went for what was convenient, typical."

He shook his head and looked at me. "I'm really glad yer 'ere."

"I 'ave no where else to go." I remarked.

"I can't say I'm mad at Lydia for what she did."

"That makes one of us." I mumbled.

Jack laughed slightly. "Speakin' of Lydia, we need to talk about 'er."

"She's grown up well, what ever ye did, keeping doing it."

"I didn't do that good of a job."

"Why do ye say that?" I curiously asked, looking over at him.

"Lately she's been distant, she used to tell me everything and now she tells me nothin'." He said sadly.

"She's fifteen almost sixteen Jack, every child goes through that phase." I felt somewhat sorry for him, as he stared at his feet. "She's growing up Jack, that's what children do. Today is clothing and make up, tomorrow it will be boys and parties."

Jack shot a look over to me. "No boys!"

"Aye, boys!" I said, shaking my head vigorously. "Just think Jack, one day, probably soon yer goin' to open yer front door and a boy is goin' to be standin' there, shaking nervously askin' if 'e can take yer baby out for the evenin'."

He continued to shake his head no; not wanting to believe Lydia would soon be dating.

"That's 'ow ye find the right person for ye Jack, ye go out on dates, live a little."

"We never dated."

"Maybe that was our problem." I laughed.

"Could be." He smiled.

My laughter turned into a smile. "She'll be juss fine, ye both will." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Although I still belive ye can do a whole lot better than Valerie. She's not yer type."

"Then who is me type?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"Somebody else?"

He looked back over the railing to the sea, listening to the waves beat on the shore. "Do ye think yer soul mate could be in front of ye and ye don't know it?" he asked, returning his gaze to me. His deep brown eyes searched my green eyes.

I shrugged. "I guess, but I always thought it took work to find that one right person for ye."

"Ye just don't get it, do ye?" he placed his hands on his hips, eyeing me like I should know the answer.

"Get what?" I asked stupidly.

"Never mind." He said, shaking his head.

"Never mind what?" I asked.

"Nothin' forget it. Its late, I'm tired, good night." He quickly exited my suite. I sighed and looked at the garden below the balcony. What did he mean by all of that? Why would he even want to talk about such a thing? I shook my head and reduced it to Jack being well… Jack.


	11. Shopping Daze

hey everybody! im baackk! and i brought 2 chapters this time. I had to write it cause it wouldn't get out of my head! it has been the concensious that valerie should die a slow painful death.. i'll see what i can do Gives a Wicked Evil Grin so heres 2 chapters to keep ye all happy and i will update soon with more! as always read and review! i love reviews! thanks so much to those of you who are stickin with me even though sometimes im slow at updating! i love you all gives handfulls of cookies to all her reviewers

happy reading!

Chapter 11

"Shoppin' Daze"

I walked along the long hallway, admiring the different paintings that hung on the walls. I never thought Jack would have good taste in art, but I was wrong. The hallway was painted a light blue, the ceiling painted white along with the chair rails. The floor was a shining rich mahogany color. Lydia came out of her room and bumped into me.

"Sorry." She said, looking from the floor to me.

"It's okay." I smiled.

"I know we haven't got that much time left, I was hoping you would like to go shopping with me." Lydia said hopeful, nervously clenching her hands together in front of her.

"Um, sure, if ye want." I agreed.

She smiled widely. "Great! I'll just go and get some money from daddy and we'll be on our way."

"I'll go get ready." I said. "What should I wear?"

Lydia thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Come with me!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her. We entered a guest room and she pulled me to a large trunk that sat at the end of the bed. She let go of my hand and opened the large trunk, pulling a corset and long dark purple silk dress. "This should fit you."

"I don't think so." I said, shaking my head.

"Please? For me?"

I sighed, giving in. "fine, but only for ye."

"Good, meet me downstairs." She said, leaving the room.

I closed the trunk and went to my room to get changed. I removed my black breeches and white shirt. I pulled the corset around my body and began to pull at the strings. Being sure not to pull them to tight so I'd still be able to breathe. There was a small knock on the door, followed by a woman's voice. "Do you need some help with the corset miss?"

"Aye, come on in." I called.

The maid entered, wearing a large gray dress along with a white apron. She came behind the screen and began to pull the strings of my corset. "Leave enough room for me to breath." I muttered, as she continued to pull hard on the strings. When she finally finished she helped me slip into the dark purple dress. The sleeveless dress hung down to my ankles. I felt if I made the wrong move one or both of my breasts would pop out. "Don't ye worry about fallin' out?" I asked the maid who simply laughed.

"I've never really thought about it, miss."

"Please, call me Ravenica."

"Yes, miss Robins."

"Ravenica." I corrected, causing the maid to smile.

"Ravenica." She smiled. "I'm not accustomed to calling people by their first name."

"Well, I want ye to call me by my first name."

"I must say, you're nicer than Valerie."

I smiled at her compliment, turning to face her. "Thanks, I assume everyone is. If she gives ye any trouble let me know, I'll set 'er straight." I winked.

She nodded and picked up my breeches and white shirt. "I'll have these washed for you."  
"Thanks."  
"If you need anything just let me know."

I nodded. "Ye know I will."

I watched her exit my suite and I sighed, walking over to the dresser and looked into the mirror. I sat on the chair in front of it and began to brush out my hair. I opened the drawer and found a pair of scissors. I eyed them and then began to cut off my waist length hair. I cut my hair to just below my shoulders. I pulled my hair into a French twist, the ends of my hair sticking out above the purple barrette. Finally satisfied I left my room and walked to the stairway. I began my way down the stairs, almost tripping halfway down, but catching myself nicely.

"Ready to go?" Lydia asked, entering the entranceway with a smile.

"As ready as I'll be for awhile."

She smiled widely and began for the door, stopping when the door opened to expose Jack. "Oh dad, you scared me!" she said, her hand resting on her chest.

"Sorry." He apologized "So, where are ye two 'eaded?"

"To the market place." Lydia said looking at me with a bright smile

A smirk began to form on Jack's lips. "Don't even." I warned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Who me?" He asked innocently, pointing at himself.

"No yer twin." I said sarcastically.

"Well, what do you say we go, mother?" Lydia asked.

"Aye lets go." I motioned toward the door.  
" 'ave fun." Jack whispered as I passed. I smacked his chest and rolled my eyes. Lydia and I boarded the carriage and sat down inside. Jack stood in the doorway and waved his goodbye until we were out of sight.

We roamed through the market place side by side, looking at various things. Vendors shouted out different offers.

"So, are ye goin' to school?" I asked, trying desperately to make conversation.

"Yes, Dad enrolled me into the best private school here in Port Royal." She smiled, picking up a dark green dress and looking it over. "Do you still like being at sea?"

"I'm a pirate I'm always goin' to love the sea." I said, looking at some button up shirts, it was time to buy a few.

"Right." She said, looking at the old woman behind the table. "How much for this one?" She asked, holding up the dark green dress.

"Eighteen shillings." The old woman said. "It's made of the finest material this side of the Caribbean."

"I'll give you ten." Lydia bartered.

"Fifteen." The old woman said.

"It's not worth anymore than twelve." I spoke, crossing my arms over my chest. "Come Lydia, we can find better deals."

"Okay." Lydia said, we began to walk away.

"Wait!" the old woman said, holding up her hands. "I'll take the twelve."

I nodded and reached into my coin purse, handing her twelve shillings. "Thank you for yer business." I said, as the old woman placed the dress into a sack.

"Come again." The old woman said, handing the sack to Lydia with a small smile.

"Thank you, we definitely will." Lydia said politely, motioning me to the next table. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"It's part of my job description, always haggle for what things are worth and nothing more."

"Can you teach me how to do it?" She asked, hopeful.

"I sure can."

Lydia smiled, we moved from table to table. "How much is this worth?" Lydia asked, picking up a glass candleholder that was free standing, it stood about 3 inches tall. I took it from her hand and inspected it.

"Very fine choice, miss. That candleholder is made from the finest glass." A young man said, coming to stand before me.

"It's worth at least six shillings." I whispered to Lydia.

"How much are you asking for it?" Lydia asked.

"Ten shillings. But, if ye buy the set of four I'll take thirty five shillings."

"The set of the four for twenty five shillings." Lydia bartered, smiling at him.

"Thirty, that's my final offer." He said with a hopeful smile. "I'll even throw in some candles."

"What do you think?" Lydia whispered to me.

I nodded. "Give 'im the thirty."

Lydia reached into her coin pouch, pulling out thirty shillings. "Here you go, my good man."

I watched the young man carefully wrap the glass candleholders into some rags and place them in a sack. "Are they really worth thirty shillings?" Lydia whispered to me.

I nodded. "Aye, they are. They are made from crystal."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I'll tell ye later."

She nodded, and took the sack from the young man. "Thank you both please come visit again soon. I always 'ave good deals for my regular customers."

We continued down the long street filled with vendors and their goodies. "Any hand painted glass figurine, only seven shillings!" I heard a man shout. "I need money for rum! So, come on over and buy something."

I laughed slightly at the man's honesty, stopping at his table, while Lydia stopped to talk to one of her friends. I picked up a small sculpture of a unicorn, earlier I had noticed Lydia had many figurines of unicorns on a shelf over her bed. It was about four inches tall; its body was painted a dirty white along with a coating of glitter, its horn painted gold.

"Seven shillings." The man said to me.

I nodded and pulled six shillings from my coin purse. "I'll give ye six."

"Deal." He smiled, wrapping the small sculpture in a rag and placing it in a small bag. "Thanks for yer business."

I nodded and then continued to roam around the town square, stopping to buy a cold glass of freshly squeezed lemonade.

"Oh my god! Ravenica!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around just in time for Elizabeth to throw her arms around my neck. A little caught off guard I shook my head. "It's so good to see you!" She smiled.

"It's good to see ye to." I replied, patting her back lightly with my right hand while holding my lemonade in my left.

She pulled back. "Let me get a look at you."

I looked around, feeling a tiny bit uneasy.

"You look absolutely fabulous." She smiled. "I heard you were in town, you should have stopped by."

"Sorry, I've been awfully busy. Plus, I thought it would be rude to show up unannounced."

"Oh, never! You are always welcome in my home anytime of the day or night."

"Thanks."

"You just remember that." She sternly pointed a finger at me. "We have so much to catch up on. You, Jack, and Lydia must come over for dinner before you leave town. How's tomorrow night?"

"Umm, fine, of course I'll 'ave to run it by Jack first."

"I'm sure it will be okay with him. Hopefully he will not bring that snob of a girlfriend with him." She rolled her eyes. "I know it's rude of me to say, but, I positively despise that woman."

"That seems to be the growin' consensus." I laughed.

"Well, I really must be going. See you tomorrow night." She smiled.

"Aye, see ya." I said with a small smile.  
"It was great to see you again."

"You too." I agreed, watching her walk toward the blacksmith shop.

We continued wandering around the market place, buying anything from trinkets and sculptures to paintings and jewelry along with clothing. I had never spent so much time or money shopping. It was actually kind of fun. Well, it was more fun spending Jack's money but I won't get into that. Lydia came back over and stood beside me.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Aye, I am."

"Come, let's go to the café. It will give us a chance to talk and relax."

I eagerly agreed, my feet and legs growing more tired with ever passing moment. We entered the small café and sat at a table in the corner by the window. The waitress came over with two glasses of water. I set my bags on the floor between the wall and my chair as Lydia did the same.

"What can I get you two?" she asked politely.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich and a bowl of chili." Lydia said with a smile. "And tea to drink." She added.

The waitress nodded and then looked to me. "And for you?"

"Umm." I began unsure of what to have. "Give me a large mug of yer best beer and some chicken, with potatoes on the side."

"Isn't it a little early for beer?" Lydia asked.

"Never to early for beer. Besides it a little past noon." I smirked.

"Comin' right up." The waitress smiled, leaving to get our drinks.

Lydia and I sat and talked about nothing in particular. From school and her grades to the boys in her class. She told me of some boys she liked and who she would date if she had the chance. I was just glad Jack wasn't around to hear the conversation. All in all it was a very nice day out with my only daughter. I began to ponder moving to Port Royal myself to spend time with her. Yeah, like that would happen. I would rather be at sea than stuck in some port.


	12. The Fight

as promised the second update for tonight. hehehehehe.. gives all her reviewers more cookies and to those of you who havent been reviewing.. get to it:o)

happy reading!

small warning: lots of potty words in this chapter and some Valerie bashing about to happen :oP

Chapter 12

"The Fight"

5 hours later Lydia and I returned to Jack's home after going to nearly every shop in town. My feet and legs were tired from all of the walking. I had never walked around so much in my life, least of all in a market place.

"I had so much fun today." Lydia smiled.

"Me too." I agreed with a large smile. "We should do it again some time, but not anytime very soon. I'm utterly exhausted."

Lydia smiled. "Well, you should come to town more often."

I nodded. We approached the front door I could hear voices very faintly. "That's not fair, Val!"

"So? It's what I want you to do, you should do it with out question!" she snapped back.

I looked at Lydia and she only shrugged. She opened the door; I followed her inside. Jack and Valerie stood in the entryway. We caught the end of their argument as they stopped as soon as we had entered. "Well discuss this more later." Valerie snapped, pointing at Jack and leaving the entryway as hasty as possible.

"Ye two 'ave been gone for quite awhile." Jack remarked. "Did ye two 'ave fun?"

"Oh, it was the best time I've ever had!" Lydia exclaimed happily with a huge smile, giving me a large hug. "Thank you so much mom! I'm goin' to go try on my new clothes!"

I smiled, watching her run up the stairway. "I must admit, it was kind of fun."

"Never thought I'd 'ear ye say that about shoppin'." Jack smirked.

"Never thought I would say that about shoppin'." I shot back.

"Ravenica, I need to talk to ye." He said seriously.

"Let me just go put these things in my room."

He nodded slowly. "I'll be in me study."

I nodded and walked up the stairs careful not to trip. I went to my room, pondering what Jack could want to talk to me about. I hoped it wasn't anything bad but judging by his serious tone I started to get worried. I made my way back downstairs to his study, knocking on the closed door.  
"Come." Jack voice rang from the other side.

I sighed, stopping at the mirror to make sure my hair was still in place.I straightened out my dress and thenentered the study; Jack sat behind his desk facing me. He looked up from his work. "Please, sit down." he said, motioning for me to take a seat.

I took a seat across from him on a large leather chair. "So 'ow was yer day?" I asked, deciding it would be better to make small talk before the large discussion.

"It was alright, been busy with work." He said, writing something down on the parchment in front of him. "Well, guess we better get down to business."

I nodded. "Suppose so, but, for the record I really don't want to."

"I know, ye never 'ave."

"Okay, What do ye want to talk to me about?" I questioned, wanting to get to the point.

"I've been doin' a lot of thinkin' while ye 'ave been 'ere and I've come to a decision about a few things."

"Like?" I asked.

"Well, The Black Pearl is me ship, ye know that, I know that. I don't 'ave any time to put into it like I 'ave before. I 'ave a life 'ere, a family, something that I'm really 'appy with." He began. Confusion ran and sat on my face as I waited for him to get to the point. "I 'ave decided to give ye control of The Pearl." He said, looking down at his desk.

"What?" I asked, skeptical. "Yer out of yer tree! Why do ye want to give me control of The Pearl?

"I just told ye why, I don't 'ave the time. The crew needs a captain that is goin' to be around. I am no longer around."

"So, give it to Gibbs."

"I would but, 'e is an old man who knows 'ow much longer 'e will be around. I've decided that I want ye to 'ave it and no one else."

"I decline and I advise ye to keep yer ship, forever." I shook my head and stood from my seat. "Why the sudden change of 'eart? Did that bitch Valerie put ye up to this?"

"No, it was my own decision." He said, looking up to me. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Ye don't just get up one day and decide yer not goin' to be a pirate no more. Someone 'ad to push ye to this decision and I know for a matter of fact it was that bitch. I'm goin' to go find 'er and rip 'er beatin' 'eart from her chest!"

"I would take kindly ye don't call my fiancé a bitch." He said, sternly.

"I don't give a shit, I'll call 'er what I want. If I find out she was the one who put ye up to this, I'll kill 'er. Ye can't just up and quit, Jack. Sorry, it doesn't work that way. Pirate is in yer blood. The sea runs in yer blood, Jack. Ye give up yer ship and yer goin' to miss it."  
"What's there to miss? Taking care of thirty or forty filthy men? Making sure they 'ave food in their stomachs and a place to sleep?" He asked, standing from his chair. "Not to mention havin' to wake up alone every morning. Go to sleep alone every night. Ye may not know this but the crew isn't very good at holdin' conversations."

"Yer lonely?" I barely whispered, becoming very astonished. "Jack we all get lonely, and the right person for ye, would join ye on yer crusades. The right woman for ye would NEVER let ye settle!" I said, just above a whisper, putting as much emphasis as possible on never. "I know ye think ye want to give it up. But, once ye do, yer goin' to regret it. Yer goin' to miss the spray of the sea on yer face, the hot sunny days when there isn't a cloud in the sky, the crisp cold nights after a sweltering day. Not knowin' exactly where ye are goin', but waiting for any small piece of land to show itself on the horizon. Meeting many new people, making friends all over the world. Directing yer crew members, givin' them their orders."  
"I can do that 'ere." He corrected, holding up a finger.

I shook my head. "So what? What is the problem? Do ye suddenly think yer better than every pirate that's ever walked the face of this earth?" I asked.

"Of course not."

"Pirates don't change, Jack, and neither do men."

"Please, just take control of The Pearl." He practically begged.

Being so uncontrollably upset and furious, I hadn't noticed when Valerie entered the room to stick her nose into our fight.

"No way in 'ell. The only time I will is when yer on yer death bed."

"That could be arranged."

I shook my head. "I don't know what the fuck 'as gotten into ye." I yelled furiously, having lost my temper. "All I know is yer goin' to regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the day after that, maybe not next week, or even next month…"  
He cut me off, becoming annoyed. "Get to the bloody point, woman!"

"The point is, yer goin' to regret it! I've never known a man that loved a ship as much as ye do. A man that would do anything to maintain that large ship such a large ship. Ye gave that ship more love and compassion than ye 'ave shown a close relative."

He nodded slowly, knowing deep down I was right. He had loved his ship; it was his home, his life. "Yer right but I can't keep 'er. It isn't fair to my crew members who are dependin' on me."

"I'll tell ye what isn't fair, that fuckin' whore tryin' to get rid of somethin' ye treasure and love more than life itself. The unfair thing isn't yer treatment of the crew, ye 'ave done everything in yer power to 'elp them. The unfair thing is yer actually allowin' that bitch to try and make ye get rid of something ye love more than life itself." I said, pointing an accusing finger at Valerie, having finally noticed she was in the room with us. "The funny thing is, ye would never take that treatment from anyone, least of all a fuckin' woman."

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak to my fiancé in…………."

I cut Valerie off before she could finish her sentence. "Shut the fuck up ye stupid wench, before I make ye shut up!" I furiously snapped pointing my left index finger at her. Losing all patients with her. I looked at her for a split second; she quickly closed her mouth with a huff, her eyes wide. My eyes then trailed back to look at Jack. "I will not stick around and watch ye throw yer whole fuckin' life out the window for some bitch that doesn't know anythin' about ye."

"Oh and ye know me so well." Jack replied angrily slamming his fists on his desk. He stood to full height, staring into my eyes.

"Aye, I do. It 'as been said I know ye better than ye even know yerself. Although I'm beginning to think that isn't very true anymore."

"Well, it 'as been ten years, we are both bound to change."

"Not that drastically. People's personalities don't change, the are shaped by the people or bitches.." at this point I pointed at Valerie who glared daggers toward me. "Around them. I can't believe ye would let some young wench try and tell ye what to do. She is only around because ye 'ave plenty of money. She told someone that by marrying ye she would be put on yer will, she also figures that because yer a pirate and pirates don't take good care of their health ye will be dyeing soon, if not she plans to hire an assassin to whack ye. Thus, she gets yer estate and money. Oh, and she then plans to send Lydia to a boarding school somewhere around China."

Valerie's jaw was on the floor, the shock was evident on her face as she stared at me. Her breathing became labored as she stared at me.

"I was listenin' in on yer conversation ye 'ad wit yer mother in the kitchen. Would ye believe Valerie and her family are poor? So poor in fact, they don't even live in a home, they live in a shack that is to hot in the summer, to cold in the winter, and leaks when it rains. She is no heir to the King of Hieter, she only wants ye for yer money and well, yer body cause lets face it; ye 'ave the nicest body even I've ever seen." I said, winking at him.

"That's not true." He said, unbelieving. "Yer such a liar! She would NEVER do all of those things. Ye 'ave been out to get 'er since the minute ye got 'ere. Ye made up that whole thing cause ye thought I would just kick her out and take ye back. Well, my good woman, ye 'ave another thing comin!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at me.

I shook my head, not believing what was happening. "I 'ave never lied to ye, Jack and ye know it!"

"I think you should leave." Valerie spoke harshly, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck. I began to feel sick to my stomach by the display.

I'm out of here." I stomped out of his study, slamming the door shut, causing him to jump slightly. I then opened the door, poking my head in. "Yer goin' to regret this Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain!" he corrected.

"No, since ye gave command of yer ship to me, yer no longer captain! Yer back to just bein' Jack Sparrow, the man everyone doesn't trust."  
"people trust me!" he shot back.

"They may trust ye, Jack. But, no man or woman in all of Port Royal trusts yer bitch. Not even Elizabeth and Will, think about that why don't ye? Oh and Elizabeth is the one who told me some of the things I said about yer bitch. Be sure to talk to Elizabeth and find out the truth from her." I said, poking my head back out the door, but then poking it back in again. "And don't come cryin' to me when ye want yer ship back when that bitch makes ye lose everythin' ye 'ave!"

"Yer takin' The Pearl?" he asked, sadness returning to his eyes.

"No, Ye will give Gibbs The Pearl, he earned it way before I did." I poked my head back out of the room and slammed the door as hard as I could, causing Jack to jump once again. I went to my room and began to gather my things. I would not let him throw away his dreams. For years he had dreamed of commanding that ship and now he was going to throw it away for some woman who doesn't give a damn about him? I was not about to sit idly back and allow it. It was time for me to take matters into my own hands.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DUN DUN DUN! utoh what will happen? Will Jack really give up The Pearl? will Ravenica change her mind and take over The Pearl and name herself commodore? Will Jack kick out Valerie? Will Ravenica kill Valerie and take her place, living in Port Royal with her daughter? Find out this and more, next time i update... haha.. this is so cheesy dunno why i did it.. oh well! R&R!


	13. Ye Did WHAT?

whats this? another chapter? you guessed right!

MissKaitou: Ravenica is nearing about 38. she was 23 when i began the story. So, counts on her fingers shes somewhere around 36 to 38.

Piratelass: Yea Jack givin' up his ship is kinda odd.. but, you'll have to stay tuned to see if he really is giving it up or its just a plot :P

lashandra: Yes i know ur views and am considering a course of action that will make you happy...well maybe...:P possibly...

Silverr.Eagle: yeah that would have been funny, i just didn't think of it.. i'll be sure to remember that one. im glad the fighting is fun in this story, excat way i inteded it to be :o)

and to everyone else.. thanks for reading.. always review and onto the next chappy!

Chapter 13

"Ye Did What?"

I threw my things into my bag furiously slamming dresser drawer after dresser drawer. I continued to wear the purple dress Lydia had lent me. To angry to care what I was wearing, I had forgotten all about it. I don't think I've ever been so upset with Jack. Of course, I probably have been and don't recall it. I slung my bag over my shoulder and stomped down the spiral staircase with a huff. Jack came into view at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where ye think ye be goin?" Jack's familiar voice filled the entryway. I reached the last five stairs; my dress got caught under my booted foot. I lost my balance and fell down the remaining stairs. Jack began to chuckle, watching me get up from the floor and gain my composure. I stood before the large front door and reached for the doorknob, turning it.

"I asked ye a question, where ye be goin'?" He repeated.

"To me ship and far away from ye!" I yelled, not turning to look at him.

"That won't be possible." He spoke softly.

"What the 'ell do ye mean its not possible?" I questioned. "In case ye forgot, my ship is at the dock." I pulled the door open; it flew back and hit the wall.

"Actually…" he trailed off.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, narrowing my eyes at him. "Actually what?"

He stayed silent for a few moments; I waited to impatiently for him to tell me what ever he was going to tell me so I could leave. He stared at the floor, kicking at it, his hands in his pockets. Knowing him all to well, I knew something was up. "What did ye do?"

"I kind of.. Maybe.. Sent yer crew to get The Black Pearl, since yer goin' to be takin' it over for me and all.."

"YE DID WHAT?" I yelled. "My crew? With my ship?" my eyes went wide as it came apparent he had indeed sent my ship away. "How could ye?"

"I thought ye would want yer new ship as soon as possible."

"Are ye insane?" I asked, withdrawing the feeling of kicking the shit out of him right then and there.

"No, but its coming apparent that ye are." He remarked.

"Yer the one drivin' me utterly insane." I shouted, running my hands though my hair. I had an urge to pull out all of my hair and run around naked screaming.

He smiled slightly. "Sorry?" he shrugged.

I dropped my bag with a huff. "Sorry? That's all ye can say is SORRY?" without thinking I ran and tackled him, forcing him to the floor beneath me. "Ye better come up with more than sorry!"

"What do ye want me to say? I made a mistake." He admitted.

I slapped Jack hard across the check. My hand stung a little after the slap but I ignored it.

"Guess I deserved that." He muttered.

"Ye deserve a lot more than that!"

"What is goin' on down here?" Valerie shouted, coming into the entryway from the dining room. "Hey! Get off of my fiancé!"

I glared up at her. "Stay out of this, it's between me and him!" I yelled, pointing from myself to Jack. "I'm goin' to get ye for this Sparrow! Ye don't know when, but I will get ye for this!" I stood to full height, glaring at Jack and pointing an accusing finger at him. He decided it was best to stay silent for the time being.

"Oh Jack are you alright?" Valerie asked in a sweet tone, helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine." He muttered, brushing himself off.

"I think it would be best for you to leave." Valerie said, pointing toward the front door.

"I gladly would, but thanks to good ol' Jack I 'ave no place to go!" I yelled.

"Its not polite to yell." Valerie said, covering her ears.

"If ye don't want me to kick yer ass, I advise ye to get out of my eyesight!" I growled.

"Well, there is some good news." Jack cut in.

"And what would that be?" I questioned, quirking a brow.

"Ye get to spend more time with Lydia."

"Oh that's right." I shook my head, walking closer to him. He Instinctively began to back away from me. I continued forward, he was stuck between the stairway and myself. My face inches away from his. "Keep yer girlfriend out of my face!" I warned, sticking my left index finger right in his face.

He nodded quickly; knowing now wasn't the time to say anything to me. I spotted the butler standing in the doorway, watching the fiasco unravel. "Take my bags upstairs! I'm goin' for a walk before I end up doin' something I'll regret.." I grumbled, holding my head up high and walking out of the house.

I found my way to the blacksmith's shop, I entered it and looked around. I spotted Will by the forge waiting for some metal to heat up. He looked up and smiled. "Hello Ravenica."

"Hi." I said as nice as possible given the circumstances. I returned his smile, his handsome face littered with dirt.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, taking off his gloves and setting them aside.

I walked closer to him. "Oh, just walkin' around and tryin' to resist the urge to kill Jack Sparrow." I gritted my teeth upon saying his name.

"What did he do this time?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Well, what 'asn't he done?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Tell me, you'll feel better once you do, I guarantee It." he smiled.

"Well, for starters, 'e tells me he is givin' up The Black Pearl. He wants me to take it and captain two ships."  
"That doesn't sound like the Jack Sparrow I know." Will said.

"Don't I know it. Well, then he takes it upon 'imself to send my crew, along wit my ship to find The Pearl, with out even uttering a word of it to me."

"I can understand why you're upset. Truth be told, I'd be upset too." Will said with a chuckle.

"It's just so damn annoying. Then I've gotta listen to his bitch try and be all oh Jack wouldn't do that, 'es the finest man in the world." I mocked Valerie, holding my hands up and curtsying as best as I could.

Will began to laugh. "She takes getting used to."

"I'll never get used to 'er." I muttered as Will continued to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Well, you have to admit, it is kind of funny. Jack sending your crew and ship away so you have to spend more time with him."

"Ye think that's what he is doing?" I asked, having never thought of that. "It is kind of sweet, but i'm still really pissed off!" I said, pointing at him.

"You have every right to be." He smiled.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, I would love to talk more, but I really should be getting back to work. Your still coming over for dinner, aren't you?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course I am."

"Thank goodness, Elizabeth is so happy your coming along with Lydia and hopefully Jack. She's been talking about it since yesterday, asking me what color china she should put out."

I laughed slightly, picturing Elizabeth doing such a thing. "I'll let ye get back to work, thanks for lettin' me 'ave my outburst."

"Anytime."

"See ye at dinner." I said, leaving the blacksmith shop. I then snuck back into Jack's home, unnoticed by anyone except Mary Rose, the maid that has been very helpful to me.

Just before Dinnertime

I prepared for dinner at Elizabeth's home. I wore a long black gown with gold flower patterns running in different directions on it. My hair hung down around my shoulders, slightly curled. I left my room and carefully walked down the stairway. I entered the sitting room where Lydia sat, dressed in a sky blue dress that hung to just above her knees. "Are ye ready to go?" I asked.

She smiled slowly. "Of course I am."

"Did ye tell yer father?" I asked in a whisper, putting on a black shawl. She looked around. "I knew ye'd forget."

We headed toward the front door only to meet Jack who came into the entryway from the dining room. "Where are ye two 'eaded off to?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell ye. We are 'avin' dinner at the Turners tonight."

"We are? Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked.

"Oh gracious me, it must 'ave slipped my mind." I played stupid, resting my hand just under my neck.

"Ye didn't tell me till the last minute on purpose!"

"Just think of it as small payback for yer sending my ship away wit me crew and not tellin' me."

"What time is dinner?" he asked.

"Ye 'ave about five minutes to get ready and ten minutes to get there. Leavin' ye a grand total of oh say fifteen minutes." I tried to hide my smirk but failed.

Jack was about to say something, his right index finger pointed at me. I waited but he didn't say anything but, took off running upstairs to get changed. Lydia and I looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Do we wait?" I asked, looking at Lydia.

"We should, that way the driver doesn't have to make two trips."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, but only this time."

Eight minutes later Jack ran down the stairs like a bat out of hell. "Lets go, Lets go! Don't want to be late!" he yelled, ushering us toward the door. We both took equally longer than the other one.

"Where's everyone going all dressed up?" Valerie asked, looking from Jack to Lydia to me. Lydia and I both looked at the floor.

"We're just goin' out, no need to worry. We'll be back in awhile." Jack said, kissing her cheek.

"What if I wanted to come?" she asked, looking hurt that we didn't invite her along.

"None of our friends like ye." I said rather bluntly which only gained Jack's elbow into my side. "What was that for?"

"We really must be goin'." Jack said, practically shoving Lydia and I out the door.

"God Jack, why don't ye just cut 'er loose already?" I asked, rubbing my side where his elbow had contacted me.

"I love her." He said, motioning for us to get into the carriage.

"We all know you don't, father." Lydia pointed out. "You love mom."

"This matter is not up for discussion, ladies." He said, looking out the carriage window to his home. Valerie stood in the doorway waving at us. I sighed and sat back as we made our way to the Turner's home.


	14. Dinner at the Turner's

Here's meh latest chapter, it's full of nice drunken randomness!.. heh.. we all need some randomness dont we? hmm who knows? but go on and read this one and i'll have another up quite soon. promise.

Chapter 14

"Dinner at the Turner's"

We approached the porch of Will and Elizabeth's home. I watched Jack try to pull on his black jacket, his arm getting stuck in the arm of the jacket.

"Uh, girls a little 'elp 'ere?" he asked, trying to get his arm though.

Lydia and I looked at each other and shrugged, both of us debating if we should help or not.

"Come on. This is yer fault ye know, not givin' me enough time and all." Jack accused, his finger pointing at us through the arm of his jacket.

"There was plenty of time in the carriage." I pointed out.

"He was to busy staring at the trees." Lydia said with a laugh.

"Ye two are to much alike." Jack said, still struggling with his jacket.

Lydia helped him get his coat on while I knocked on the door. The butler opened the door, before we could say who we were and why we were visiting the butler had hurried us into the entryway. "Make yourselves at home in the sitting room, Mrs. Turner will be with you shortly." He said, before making his quick exit to the kitchen. I shrugged and followed Jack into the sitting room, sitting between him and Lydia on the couch.

"You okay?" Lydia asked, eyeing me as I looked around the large room.

"Yep, great-o." I grinned.

"Uncle Jack, Uncle Jack!" I heard a small voice call, followed by tiny footsteps on the hardwood floor. I looked over in time to see a small boy followed by a small girl running toward us.

" 'ello, there children." Jack smiled, scooping up the small boy.

"He's not our uncle." The girl said followed by. "Hi Jack."

"Children, don't run in the house." Elizabeth's voice floated into the sitting room. "Hello Jack, Ravenica, and Lydia. How good of you all to come over."

"Told Will we'd be 'ere." I smiled. "Who are they?"

"Oh, where are my manners? That is William Jr." Elizabeth nodded to the child in Jack's lap. "He is 4 and this is Sarah, who is 6." Elizabeth smiled and sat on the chair to the right of the couch, as her daughter walked over to her.

" 'ow many kids do ye 'ave?" I asked, surprised she had any kids at all. I hadnever heard of them having kids.

"Just these two." She said as Sarah climbed onto her lap. "For now anyway."

I smiled slightly. "'ow many do ye plan on 'avin'?"

"Not sure at the moment, at least three more."

"Better get to it then." Jack smirked.

Will entered the sitting room with a smile. "How good of you all to come over."

"We've been over that part already." I said with a large stupid grin plastered on my face.

"Hello Will." Lydia smiled with an almost dreamy look in her eyes.

"Hi Lydia, glad you could make it." he smiled.

"Dinner is ready to be served, miss." The maids voice sounded through the sitting room.

"Thanks, Theresa." Elizabeth said. "Would you put the children up in their play room?"

"Yes, miss." Theresa smiled. "Come along children."

"Bye uncle Jack." Will Jr. saluted Jack and followed the maid and his sister out of the room.

"The children already ate. What do you say we all go into the dining room?" Elizabeth asked, we all stood and went into the dining room.

Elizabeth stopped Lydia in the hallway. "Has your mother been drinking?"

"Just a little?" Lydia said rather sarcastically.

"Well, this should make for an interesting evening." Elizabeth said, motioning for Lydia to continue to the dining room table.

"Lovely 'ome ye 'ave 'ere." I said, trying to make conversation.

"You have been here before." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I know, just tryin' to make conversation. Besides, its as lovely as it was before."

"Thanks." She smiled. "It's been a lot of work, but well worth the effort."

Will sat at the head of the table, Jack at the other end, across from him. Lydia sat beside Will, nearly staring a hole through him; The dreamy look still in her eyes. I sat beside Jack to the right. Elizabeth sat between Will and myself.

"So, Jack, I heard you sent Ravenica's ship away." Elizabeth said, placing the napkin that sat beside her plate on her lap.

"Aye, I did." Jack confirmed with a nod.

"And why would you do such a thing?" she asked as they began to bring out the food.

"Because 'e is an ass?" I asked, Elizabeth and Will both laughed.

"I'm not an ass." He sneered, eyeing me.

"Well, not entirely." I smirked. "But, mostly, yer an ass. Or ye just 'ave shit for brains, it's a draw really."

"You two get along so well." Will mocked with a laugh.

"Oh yea we do." Jack smiled, looking over at me. "Just perfectly."

"When will your ship be returning?" Elizabeth asked as the server sat our plates before each of us.

I shrugged, having no answer at all. "Who knows? Why don't ye ask the ass?"

She looked to Jack, waiting for him to answer the question.

"As soon as they find The Pearl and bring it back." Jack said, sitting up so straight it made my back hurt just looking at him.

"And just ask him why 'e did such a thing." I said bitterly, giving Jack a dirty look. "Oh wait let me tell ye, it's a funny story really. 'e sent me ship away because in 'is twisted little mind, I'm goin' to readily take over The Pearl while 'e sits on 'is bony ass and does nothin' at all."

"Can we discuss this later, luv?" Jack asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Not a chance in 'ell. I think we should discuss it now, darlin'."

Jack's hopeful smile fell into a frown as he looked at me, resting his elbows on the table. A silence fell over the table as Jack and I exchanged dirty looks.

"Well, I think a subject change is in order." Will said nervously.

The silence continued as everyone decided what would be a safe topic of discussion.

"I know, why don't we discuss Jack's little play thing?" I asked.

"Valerie is not up for discussion." Jack nervously looked down at the plate that was set before him on the table.

"Why not? Because ye know yer makin' a big... huge, even giant mistake?" I asked.

"Why do ye always want to discuss private matters when there is a big crowd around?" Jack asked, barely above a whisper.

"Well, ye never want to discuss them in private."

"If I promise to, will ye drop it?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, debating whether or not I should drop it. It was more fun that I anticipated watching Jack squirm in his seat.

"Will ye excuse us?" Jack asked, getting up from his seat. He grabbed my arm and pulled me from my chair.

"We'll be right back." I smiled, grabbing onto the wooden frame of the doorway, my head still in the dining room. "The dinner looks amazing." I said before being dragged out of the dining room. Will and Elizabeth exchanged smiles and shook their heads.

Jack threw me against the wall around the corner of the entryway. My eyes trailed up to his as a grin crossed my lips.

"What the bloody 'ell was that?" He asked, standing before me his upper lip curling with frustration.

"What was what?" I asked, figuring it would be better if I played stupid.

"Tryin' to corner me with those questions."

"What do ye care huh?" I smirked, trying to slide past him and back to the dining room to enjoy my dinner. Failing when his right hand meet my shoulder and threw me hard against the wall once again. "Do that again."

"What is with ye tonight?" he asked, his hands on either side of my head, resting on the wall.

"Its just like ye to ruin me fun." I pouted with a sigh.

"And it's just like ye to act like a crazy person."

"Yer cute when yer mad." I asked, my pout being replaced by a grin. I licked my lips and stared at Jack.

He shook his head. "There's no reasonin' wit ye, as usual."

"Ye don't want to reason with me. Ye want to throw me down on the floor and.." before I could finish my remark his hand covered my mouth.

"Don't even say it." he shook his head, a warning finger shaking in my face. "Just 'ow much 'ave ye 'ad to drink today?"

A grin formed on my lips under his hand as I waited for him to move it. When he didn't I licked his fingers. He raised a brow but then withdrew his hand from my mouth. "'ow much 'ave ye 'ad to drink?" he asked again.

I bit my lower lip in thought. "Well, just 'ow much was in yer liquor cabinet this afternoon?"

"About eight bottles of rum and three bottles of whiskey." He said, tallying up everything in his mind.

"Well, in that case, I drank much of the rum and a bottle of whiskey." I smiled.

"So ye drank almost all of it?" he asked.

I confirmed with a nod. "It was awfully good."

Jack's eyes narrowed at me as I continued to grin. "We better get back in there before they think ye actually did throw me down on the floor and…"

His hand clasped over my mouth once again. "Just don't say or do anything.. stupid." He warned, removing his hand from my mouth. He backed up from in front of me, still shaking a finger at me.

"I'll try, can't promise anythin' though."

I followed Jack back into the dining room. We continued to eat, almost every time I went to speak Jack kicked my shin under the table. I'd have to get him back for that later, it was a given. Elizabeth found it rather hilarious that I was drunk and asked if next time I decided to drink so much if she could join. She reminded me it was bad to drink alone. I guess having a husband and children has changed her views on drinking after all. Not long after dinner Jack decided to tell everyone I was under the weather and would have to leave immediately, nearly shoving me out of the door. The carriage ride home was a blur, as was most of the night. I knew what was going to happen when I started drinking, it was the most appealing thing of all. I was never able to say such things sober, but drunk I could say what ever I wanted with almost no consequence. I decided I'd have to try it again sometime and tell Valerie what I really thought of her and then let her answer to my two fists. Oh hell, I don't need to be drunk to tell her she is a good for nothing-bitchy ass whore. I'll have to remind myself when I sober up to tell her so. I passed out before I could mutter anything to her. Well, there's always tomorrow. Aye tomorrow.


	15. Good Way to Wake Up

hi everybody! Here's a little short chappy for you all. Thought i'd post it up. as always read and review! I love the feedback! it just may motivate me to get more chapters up quicker.. hint.. hint...hint.. well.. &Gives cookies to everyone who has been reviewing& ... review and get a cookie.. &winks& okay im done trying to bribe everyone to reivew, go on and read I give you permission.

Chapter 15

"Good Way to Wake up"

The warm afternoon summer sun shown on my face as I began to wake, wishing someone had closed the curtains. I didn't mean to sleep so long but I am somewhat on vacation. A vacation I didn't want to be on I might add. The temperature in my room was exceptionally warm but I ignored it not wanting to get up.

"Aren't ye up yet?" I heard Jack's voice question from an undisclosed location somewhere in my room.

"No." I groaned, putting my pillow over my head.

"Don't tell me ye 'ave a 'ang over."

"I don't 'ave a 'ang over, thank you very much." My muffled voice came from beneath my pillow. "Come back later, maybe I'll be awake by then."

"But, I'm already 'ere now. Ye been sleepin' almost all day, its time ye get up and face the beautiful day that is outside." Jack said, removing the pillow from my head.

"Don't want to get up, don't want to go outside, want to sleep." I muttered, pulling the covers over my head, even though it was extremely warm beneath them. "There's nothin' to do anyway."  
"There's plenty to do."

"Na uh." I groaned opening one eye long enough to glare at him. "Go away."

"I'm not goin' anywhere until ye get up." Jack said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting in the chair at my bedside.

"Yer goin' to be here awhile then."

Jack pulled the covers away from my body. "Maybe that will 'elp ye get up quicker."

I rolled my eyes under my eyelids. "Doubt it, thanks though I was getting really warm."

"Come on!" he bellowed, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. When I didn't answer him, beginning to fall back to sleep he grabbed my left arm. "Now!"

"Make me." I grunted. "On second thought, don't, I have no motivation to get up."

A grin came to Jack's lips, knowing well enough he could get me up if he really tried. His hand dropped to his side, dropping my arm along with it. Finally satisfied that he would leave me alone I continued to fall slowly asleep. I felt a tickle on my arm and began to slap at it. I had to admit, Jack was relentless when it came to waking me up. Jack continued to run his fingers up and down my arm. I slapped at his hand, missing countless times, it is difficult to hit your mark with your eyes are closed. I tried to get him to go away using my telepathic powers, which didn't seem to be working at the moment, because he was still here.

"Come on, luv." Jack cooed, deciding force wasn't the answer.

"Go away!" I yelled, becoming more and more upset with him.

"Told ye, I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Well, its not like ye 'ave anythin' else to do." I mumbled.

"I resent that, I 'ave plenty to do."

"riiigghhtt." I dragged out my words, not believing him for a second. Finally Jack decided to pull me out of bed. His hand grabbed my arm once more and pulled me to my feet. Having no balance at all we toppled to the floor, I opened my eyes in surprise and came eyes to eyes with Jack.

"If ye wanted to be on top of me all ye 'ad to do was ask." Jack smirked.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked.

"I'm sure there are plenty of reasons."

My bedroom door opened to reveal Valerie standing in the doorway. "And what may I ask is going on in here?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Just seducin' yer man." I stated with an unseen grin.

Finally after a few moments she began to yell. "You better not be, you harlot!"

"Not to quick are ye?" I asked, still lying on Jack, who had no complaints. "And I am no harlot, by the way."

"Jack Sparrow you get up right now!" Valerie yelled.

"That may be a problem, seeing there is someone lyin' on top of me and all." He stared up at me, his eyes never leaving my face. "I'll be sure to do it soon though."

"Way to go dad!" Lydia's voice sounded though the doorway as she stood directly behind Valerie who looked as if she was about to throw a tantrum.

"Lydia." he smiled coyly, his cheeks turning a dark crimson color.

"Why Jack Sparrow, I do believe yer blushin'." I smiled, doing a push up to get a better look of his face. My hands rested on either side of his head.

"If you don't get off of him right now I'm going to pull you off of him!" Valerie yelled, as the thought hit her that her man may stray.

Lydia and I both busted out laughing, followed by the distant chuckle that he was trying to keep hidden from his lips.

"Ye mean yer goin' to try to pull me off of him." I corrected, not moving an inch.

"I mean I WILL pull you off of him." She glared, taking a step toward me.

I raised a brow and looked down at Jack. "I do believe yer girlfriend is startin' to grow a pair." I mocked.

"A pair of what?" Valerie asked stupidly.

We all eyed Valerie debating whether or not she would dare touch me. "I won't ask you again, get off of him!" She growled.

"Make me." I challenged, looking up at her as she continued to slowly approach me ever so cautiously. "Ye don't 'ave the balls to touch me."

She dashed toward us grabbing my arm, and daring to pull me up. Before I could react Lydia grabbed her opposite arm and forced her against the wall. Lydia's right arm pressed against Valerie's throat, knocking the wind out of her. "Don't you ever touch my mother." Lydia growled as a fire began to stir in her eyes. I grinned proudly, looking down at Jack. I stood pulling Jack up along with me. I walked over to stand beside Lydia. I eyed Valerie who was at a loss of breath. " 'ow does it feel to 'ave a fifteen year old girl over power ye?" I wondered with a hint of mock in my voice as Valerie tried to catch her breath. I waited a few moments.

"Release 'er." I ordered.

Lydia eyed Valerie for a long moment before pulling her an inch from the wall and then pushing her against it. With a huff Lydia backed up. Valerie breathed heavily, clenching her throat trying to gain her breath.

"That ought to teach ye a lesson." I smirked. "Don't fuck with a pirate, or 'er mother."

Valerie looked up long enough to glare at me. She then fled the room quickly.

"Who taught ye that?" I questioned, looking to Lydia with a proud smile.

"Dad taught me a thing or two on how to protect myself over the years." Lydia smiled.

"Ye shouldn't 'ave done that." Jack's voice finally filled the room.

"And why not?" I questioned. "She 'ad it comin' to 'er." I defended in a mutter.

Jack shook his head and left the room to find Valerie.

"Ye get out of 'ere to, now that I'm up I may as well get dressed."

Lydia obeyed with a nod and left my room, closing the door. I continued to smile proudly, thinking of how well Lydia had handled herself. I never thought Jack would actually teach his little girl how to fight. Since he had found a new way of living that is. Also, I didn't think Lydia had it in her. She proved me wrong that was for sure.


	16. Crappy Circumstances

Okay this one is longer than i thought it was goin to be.. but oh well.. just more for you all to read..

as a reminder.. R&R!

happy reading

Chapter 16

"Crappy Circumstances"

After a long walk in the garden in the backyard I entered the back door through the kitchen. I wore my usual brown leather skirt and a white button up top. I spotted Valerie standing beside the stove, waiting for the pot of water to boil. She hadn't bothered to turn around when I entered. I began to head for the door toward the hallway.

"Ravenica, can I talk to you?" Valerie asked, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. I sighed, rolling my eyes and turned to look at her. I stood to her left, leaning against the counter.

"Umm…Sure…" I trailed off, not wanting to talk to her at all.

"I don't appreciate you coming in here and trying to take over." She said, peeling an apple with a knife that had a wooden handle, the blade nearly and seven inches long.

"I'm not.." I began but was cut off before I could utter my next word.

"I'm talking now." She stated harshly.

I raised a brow and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at her for a moment.

"Jack is mine." She turned to look at me. "He may have been yours but he will never be yours again. I suggest you leave immediately."

"I'm not goin' anywhere as long as yer 'ere. Besides, ye 'ave been talkin' shit since I got 'ere. Yer all talk and little action."

"That's to bad, because as you know, accidents do happen." she said, holding up the knife, running her fingers over the blade cutting her skin just enough to make it bleed. She then forced the knife, blade down into the wooden cutting board.

"What kind of sick freak are ye?" I asked, noticing the spark in her eyes as she cut her own skin.

"No freak at all, I just want to make sure we are clear." Her lips curled into a twisted smile as she stared innocently at me.

"oh so yer just tryin' to scare me? "

"Are we clear?" she asked again.

"Crystal clear."

"Good."

I shook my head, turning around and leaving the kitchen. I entered the sitting room where Jack sat in a chair in the corner, reading the paper.

"Glad to see yer finally awake." He smiled, looking up from the morning paper.

"Aye, yer the one to blame for that." I smirked, walking closer to him. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Not much really, goin' to go to the blacksmith shop and pick up some things." He said, folding the paper neatly and stood.

"Mind if I tag along?" I asked.

"Not at all." He smiled, placing the paper on the coffee table. "Ready?"

"Aye." I nodded.

I watched him sway in his normal way past me, his uneven footsteps clicking on the floorboards. He wore black breeches, white shirt and black boots. His hair had grown to just above his shoulder. He brushed the hair from his face and opened the front door, motioning for me to go first. "After ye."

"Well, someone has learned some manners." I teased, mocking a curtsy before passing through the doorway. We began to walk towards town. The sun shown brightly, heating nearly everything. A small calming breeze came from the sea.

"So, Jack, 'ow are ye?" I asked, trying desperately to find a conversation.

"Just fine." He said.

Silence fell between us again; I looked at the trees and flowers that were buried beside the dirt path we followed. I sighed trying to think of anything to talk about.

"So, did ye and Valerie set a date?" I curiously asked, looking over to him.

"Do we 'ave to talk about that?" he questioned.

"Aye, I think we do."  
"Why?"

"Because, if this woman is goin' to be practically raising my daughter I think I should 'ave some say on it."

"Well, ye don't. So, lets talk about somethin' else."

"Fine, I was just curious." I muttered. "But don't ye think she's a little on the odd side?"

Jack gave me a scolding look. "No. Why?" was his immediate question.

I shrugged slightly. "She just doesn't seem to be all there, if ye know what I mean."

"I guess I don't."

"She just doesn't seem like yer type."  
"Ye don't know that, why do ye 'ave it out fer 'er anyway?"  
"Oh let me think, she's a bitch, a liar, a fake, and did I mention she's a bitch?"

"Yer just jealous."

"I most certainly am not, oh sure I'd kill 'er if I 'ad 'alf the chance and ye didn't 'ave a thing for 'er.. Well even if ye did 'ave a thing for 'er." I began, but noticed the glare Jack was sending my way. "I'm telling ye Jack, something doesn't feel right when she's around."

Jack rolled his eyes, not wanting to believe what I was telling him. "I wish ye would give 'alf a chance and try to get along with 'er."

"Where would be the fun in that?" I asked. "Ye know what, yer right, lets talk about somethin' else."

"Glad to see yer finally seein' things my way." He grinned triumphantly. "It's 'bout time ye figured out that I'm always right."  
"Don't let it go to yer head, this is a one time deal." I said, shaking a finger at him.

"I figured as much."

I smiled at him pushing his shoulder with mine as we continued on our way to Will's blacksmith shop. "So, do ye think Lydia will be okay with all this?"

"I don't see why not." Jack said, looking over at me. "Why? Do ye think she doesn't like the idea?"

"Not sure, I'm guessin' she can't be too happy 'bout it." I said as we began to enter the market place. Many of the commoners were already out while the Richies were at teatime.

"What gives ye that idea?"

"Nothing, just somethin' she told me." I shrugged. "So if I died tomorrow would ye be sad?" I asked, making an abrupt change of subject.

"I'd be just devastated." He smirked.

"Good." I nodded as he opened the door to the blacksmith shop. I followed him inside. Will was bending a piece of metal over an anvil.

"Will my boy how's it goin?" Jack asked.

Will looked up with a smile. "Afternoon Jack, Ravenica." He nodded toward me. "What can I do for you both?"

"I need some horseshoes." Jack informed.

"Thought ye 'ad men to take care of things like this." I said, looking to Jack.

"I still take care of some things."

"It'll take about an hour." Will said.

"Okay, I'll be back in awhile." Jack smiled.

"Jack, ye go on and do what needs to be done. I'm goin' to go see Elizabeth." I said.

Jack looked at me and nodded. "Fine, I'll see ye at 'ome then."

I nodded and looked back at him. "Did that only sound weird to me?"

"Yer right, it did sound kind of weird." Jack laughed.

"See ye later, bye Will." I smiled, leaving Will's shop.

After visiting with Elizabeth for quite some time I went back to Jack's home. I set down the sacks of clothes Elizabeth had given me to use for rags on my ship just inside the door in my room. I heard a loud CRASH and my head snapped to where it had come from. I pulled the pistol from the nightstand slowly crept along the hallway. I looked into every room before passing by it. I heard footsteps running on the hardwood floor. I spotted someone running toward the stairway. I quickly ran after them, trying to catch up with the figure but to no avail. Once they were out of the front door and out of sight, I gave up and investigated what they had crashed into. I walked back up the stairs and turned to the right. I entered a room three doors down which happened to be a maid's room. I came to the bed and peered over it. My eyes ran across the floor to a puddle of blood. Curiously I walked around the edge of the bed, holding my pistol up just to be safe. I turned away when I spotted a young woman with a large head wound; Dark blood ran out of the wound and dripped to the floor. I looked back at the body to try and identify it. I stepped closer and rolled the body over.

"What's going on in here?" Valerie's voice echoed through the room. "Oh my god! You've killed her!"

My head snapped to look at Valerie. "No I didn't." I denied. "She was already dead when I got 'ere."

"Larry!" she called for the butler who came running.

"Yes madam?" he asked, standing straighter than I thought anyone could.  
"Go fetch the commodore!" she yelled.

"Do ye actually think I'm goin' to wait around for the commodore to come get me?" I questioned.

"It doesn't matter, either way you'll be caught and jailed like the vicious creature you are." Valerie pointed her right index finger at me. Her lips twisted into a sick grin as Commodore Gillette and his men came running through the house.

"What is going on here?" He asked, looking at Valerie for answers.

"This cruel beast killed Annie, our maid!" Valerie voice shrieked, covering her lips with her hands as fake tears began to form in her eyes.

"How do you know it was her?" Gillette questioned.

"Her dagger, it's covered in the maids blood. It was sticking out of her stomach until Ravenica pulled it from the poor woman's body." Valerie's voice shook as she told her story to Gillette. "How could you kill a poor maid!"  
"I fuckin' didn't kill yer maid!" I screamed as Gillette's men put the irons around my wrists. "ohhh, yer good, but I'm goin' to get ye fer this." I yelled as they pulled me down the hallway toward the stairs. "Ye better sleep with one eye open,. Bitch!"

"Where are you taking my mother!" Lydia yelled at Gillette.

"Calm down miss." He put a hand on her shoulder.

She pulled her shoulder away from him. "What's the charge?"

"Murder." He spoke. "Your mother is better off in the dungeon where she can't hurt anyone."

Lydia shook her head not believing them and ran out of the room to find her father. He was the only one that could help her now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

okay okay little cliffy.. dont kill me.. please? i promise to have more up in a day or so.. cant read more if im dead.. lol...R&R, i want more reivews that my average of 3or 4 per chappy.. please? hehe.. byez!


	17. The Great Escape

Hello all! I know i haven't updated in forever! So i've got a treat... 3 chapters, each of which kind of long.. so i'll upload all 3 probably tonight! I had some writers block but i'm back! And i know where its going! to bad you guys dont.. it'll be good i promise. Happy Reading, Read and Review! Hope you enjoy them as much as I liked writing them.

Chapter 17

"The Great Escape"

The redcoats pushed me through the crowded marketplace. I heard the townspeople whisper to each other as we passed. Everyone had to stop and look at who was being taken to jail. I felt like a piece of meat on display for all to see.  
"Get yer bloody 'ands off of me!" I yelled as we tried to get through the crowded street.

"Shut your mouth prisoner!" The redcoat on the right of me shouted. I tried to get free from their grasps. My arms chained in front of me, making it harder for me to get loose. With as much force as my body could muster I finally broke free. I grinned and ran from the guards who tried to chase me down. I ducked into an alleyway and continued to run as fast as I could. I ran around the corner to my right and forced my way into someone's home. An old woman sat in the corner, she gasped and looked at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked, backing away from me.

I watched through the window as the incompetent guards ran toward the door. I quickly removed myself from the window and watched them continue to run. I let out a sigh of relief but then turned my attention to the old woman. She stood at about four feet, five inches tall. She was rather plump, reminded me of Gibbs, but a woman, oddly enough. Her long hair had turned silver; she wore a light blue shirt with a dark brown skirt, an apron on top of it. Her light green eyes looked me over. "Can I help you?" She asked again, wiping her hands on the apron.

"Not sure." I spoke, locking the door. "Got anythin' that can get these off of me? Or rum would be nice." I joked with a smirk.

She shook her head. "Poor child, running from the law."

"What's new?" I laughed. "What are ye cookin', it smells delicious." I smiled.

"Rhubarb pie, would you like a piece?"

"Oh, hell yea!" I smiled.

"You know, I'm well aware of who you are." She said, a small smile coming to her lips as she waddled to the stovetop to fetch the piece of pie.

"Oh yeah? Who am I?" I questioned, slightly amused by the old woman.

"Ravenica Robins, I knew your father quite well."

"Oh, were ye one of 'is many whores?" popped out of my mouth before I could think anything of it.

"Oh, heavens no." She chuckled. "I'm just a modest housewife. My husband, lord rest his soul, was one of your father's best friends." She set the plate with the pie on the table in front of me.

"Do ye 'ave a name?" I asked as she motioned for me to take a seat at the table.

"My name is Sarah."

I shrugged with a sigh as I tried to pull my hands from the irons. I grunted as I continued and failed on many attempts. I gave up to enjoy my piece of pie when suddenly there was a knock at the door followed by a man shouting. "Open the door! Orders of the commodore!"

"Aw shit." I whispered as my heart began to pound hard in my chest.

"Hurry, out the back door, I'll stall them."

I began to run for the door, when I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and ran back into the home. Picking up the piece of pie I grinned and whispered. "Thank you." I then ran cautiously out the back door. I heard the front door open as a few men ran in.

"Do drop by again!" she called out after me. She opened the door where Gillette stood with four other guards.

"Who were you talking to miss?" he asked.

"No one." She liked with a convincing smile.

"Where is she?" one of them yelled in a good cop bad cop manner.

"Where is who?" Sarah asked, playing dumb all of the way.

"Have you seen a woman clapped in irons run though here?" Gillette questioned, becoming irritated with her.

"No, I haven't seen anyone." She said, looking innocently at the men.

I continued cautiously through the streets. Looking around corners before crossing open ways. I could feel my time was almost up but I continued to run as fast as I could. I turned a corner to fast and ran into a man, both of us tumbled to the dirt path. I was on top of him, his arms tangled around my waist. "What the fuck?" I asked, shaking my head, I looked down to see Jack. "Out of everyone I could 'ave ran into, why the fuck did I 'ave to run into ye?"

"Cause yer just that lucky." He grinned.  
"Obviously I'm not that lucky." I remarked with a frown, trying to stand. Jack's grip tightened around my waist as he grinned up at me. "As much as I'd like to continue this, I've got guards on my ass and I really 'ave to bolt." I said; ripping myself from his grip unwillingly I stood. I heard the footsteps of more and more guards trudging though the streets. Jack stood with a grin playing on his lips.

"Come on." He said, grabbing my wrist before I could utter my disapproval. He pulled me along through paths I had never seen before. Within minutes we were deep into the forest.

"Jack, I gotta catch my breath." I said, stopping dead in my tracks. I sat on a large boulder just off the beaten path. Jack sat beside me, trying hard to catch his breath also.

"I 'aven't ran that much in years." He remarked, his hand resting on his chest.

"Me either, oddly enough." I sighed. We both ran silent as we tried to catch or breath.

"Did ye kill 'er?" Jack asked finally, looking over at me.

"Think about it, Jack. Why the fuckin' 'ell would I kill yer maid.. a maid.. Any maid?"

"I've been tryin' to figure that one out meself."

"Can't ye see it, Valerie framed me." I shouted, still pissed off at what she had done.

"Why would she do that?" He asked with an unbelieving chuckle.

I shook my head in response. "Ye know what, never mind. It's not important, obviously ye believe 'er over me." I was growing more and more frustrated with this situation. I stood and began to walk away.

"Wait, luv." He said, jogging to catch me.

"What fer?" I asked, continuing to walk faster and faster.

"Ye cant just wander around the woods, with no destination." He said, trying to catch up with me. "Look, I'm pretty sure ye didn't kill 'er. But, runnin' from the guards isn't goin' to do anythin' good for yer case."  
"Screw the guards, I'm not goin' to jail when I ain't done one thing wrong."

"Just go back, Gillette is an understandin' man, he'll believe what ever ye say."

"I'd rather be on the run than rotting in a small cell goin' crazy with all the voices in me 'ead, waitin' for that final trip to the gallows."

"Ye know what, yer right, ye should just go get out of 'ere and never return."

"Glad to see yer finally seein' things my way." I smirked.  
"Still, there's one small, tiny problem."

I stopped and turned around to look at him. "And what is that smart ass?"

"Ye 'ave no ship."

"Well, that's the only flaw in my plan." I said as he grinned triumphantly like he had just won a fight. "Don't grin like that."  
"Like what?"

"Like yer the smartest man in the world, cause I 'ave news for ye, yer not."

"Am so, plus I'm the most adorable man if I may say so."  
I rolled my eyes. "Ye are not." I challenged, eyeing him.

"Oh and who is more smart and adorable than me?" He challenged back.

"We don't 'ave time for this. " I said, shaking my head. "Save this argument for later when we 'ave time for it."  
"Fine by me." he nodded. "But, for the sake of makin' me 'appy, you could just agree with me."  
"I will not."

"Will too."  
"Fine, yer adorable, but yer lackin' in the brains department."  
"And just 'ow do ye figure that?"

"Yer too childish to be the smartest man I know." I said, as we picked up the pace on our walk.

"I'm not childish." He remarked as he stared down at his boots.

"Yer poutin'."

"I am? No I'm not, I'd know if I was."

"Ye should carry a mirror wit yerself." I said, a smile playing on my lips as I waited for him to ask me why.

He quickly complied, faster than I had thought. "And why is that?"

"Well 'cause yer so in love wit yerself. No need to 'ave a woman around, ye can be just as 'appy playin' wit yerself. Wouldn't 'ave to 'ear the ball and chain whine all of the time."

"I don't 'ave a ball and chain."  
"Oh that's right, ye 'ave a Valerie. I've been meanin' to tell ye, ye 'ave bad taste in women."

"I do not, I like me women. Of course, it doesn't say much after all ye and I were a couple for quite sometime."

A confused look ran over my face as I thought about what he had just said. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "And what's wrong with me?" I finally asked, looking at him with a ye better not say anything stupid or I'll kick yer ass kind of look.

"I didn't say there was anythin' wrong wit ye. I'm just merely stating that if I 'ave such bad taste in women, I wouldn't 'ave 'ad a relationship is all."

"So yer sayin' I was the only good woman ye 'ave 'ad so far?"

"No.." he trailed off in thought.

"Okay, I'm all kinds of confused 'ere, so lets drop it."  
"Aye, drop it before yer 'ead explodes." He smirked.

"What do ye mean by that?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips with a glare.

"I know very well that ye don't always think things out before ye act or talk for that matter."  
"Urgh! Yer such an ass." I muttered with a disgruntled sigh.

"But damn adorable!" he smiled a toothy grin, his gold-capped teeth shining in the bright sunlight.

"Ye know, that's the first time I've seen ye smile like that since I've been 'ere. Which only leads me to belive yer not as 'appy as yer pretendin' to be."

A serious tone over took me as I looked at him. I could hear the slight breeze from the sea run though the leaves of the trees. Squirrels ran around the forest floor, searching for food. I eyed him waiting for an answer.  
"I'm quite 'appy." He said quietly.

I could tell it was an outright lie but decided to ignore it for the time being. I had to think of a plan to get my ass out of the mess I was in. We continued to walk in an almost silence. I was busy thinking about what I'd be leaving behind if I were to die. I was actually complimenting making a will. I wasn't sure how I was going to pull out of this one. I only knew Jack was the only one I trusted to help me, I was to stay on his good side, for now.


	18. Jack and the Tool Shack

as promised, upload number 2!heh

Chapter 18

"Jack and The Tool Shack"

After a few hours we had entered the back of Jack's property. A small tool shack stood in the corner of the yard. "It's not much, but it has everythin' ye should need. I use it when I want to escape from everythin' that's goin' on in the house." He said, opening the door.

I entered and looked around, it was rather large, and housing every tool I knew to exhist. It was the making of a small blacksmith shop.

"So, we should wait it out until just before dawn. I'll sneak into the house…" Jack began.

I cut him off before he could continue. "Yer not goin' with me."

"Aye, I am."

"No, ye need to stay 'ere. It won't look very good if I've already disappeared and then ye don't show up later."

" 'ow do ye figure? It'll only look like ye kidnapped me."

"Oh that's great." I said, shaking my head. "That'd be great, I'm already accused of killing a maid, why not add kidnapping to that list? Never the less, ye need to stay 'ere, with yer home, with our child."

"I don't want to. I'm sick of being a petty commoner."

"Then why'd ye give me yer ship?"

"Valerie wanted me to. Said she'd leave me if I didn't."

"Let me get this straight, ye gave up yer pride and joy fer a low rate bitch that doesn't care about ye?" I giggled, leaning against the workbench that sat in the far corner.

"Pretty stupid of me, huh." He said, reaching around me for a cutter.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one that's been stupid." I smirked as Jack took my hand in his. "Just what do ye think yer doin'?" I jerked my hand from his grip.

"Do ye want these irons off or not?" he asked.

I nodded and held out my hands. "It would be nice."

He opened the cutter and placed them around the chain that held them together, will all of his might he finally was able to cut them.  
"Ye know, its kind of funny." I thought out loud.

"What's that?"

"Out of everyone to come to my rescue, it 'ad to be ye."

"So technically ye do owe me." he smirked, a twinkle coming to his dark eyes.

"Big time, actually." I remarked as he finally got the iron free from my right hand and then my left. I massaged my wrists with my hands. "Thanks."  
"Fer what?"

"Bailin' me out." I smirked. "As usual."

"As always." He corrected, tossing the remainder of the irons on his workbench. He set the cutter back down.

I let out a deep breath and sat Indian style on the floor. "Oh, like I've never bailed ye out."

"I didn't say that."

"I know, I just like givin ye a 'ard time."

He agreed with a nod.

"So, ye never did answer me question." I said, looking up at him.

"What question?" he asked, sitting beside me on the wooden floor.

"Ye know what question I'm referring to."

"Please, repeat it."

"Are ye 'appy, wit this? All this?" I asked, extending my arms to motion to it.

"Do ye mean something in particular?" he asked, adjusting so he could look directly at me.

"No…well maybe.." I shrugged. "Just be 'onest with me for once. Are ye truly 'appy?"

He stared at his fingers for a few seconds, unsure how to answer my question. I waited patiently. I knew it would be hard for him to talk about it. He never was one to talk about relationships. He let out a breath and looked back up at my face.

"Yer not 'appy are ye?" I asked quietly.

"I am, and I'm not."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I'm 'appy to 'ave such a wonderful daughter and a beautiful home. But, sometimes I miss the sea. The cool mornin' after a storm, watching the sun rise and set, feeling the spray of the sea on my face, waking every morning not knowing where I'm going, taking my time." He briefly looked down and then back up at me again.

"Then why leave that life?" I curiously asked.

"Well, 'cause it was the right thing for Lydia."

"Lydia's 'appieness isn't the only thing that matters, Jack. Yer 'appieness matters also and I don't think yer 'appy. But, ye should be, ye deserve it."

"I'm not so sure of that anymore." He sighed.

"Face it Jack, this isn't the life for ye. Ye tried bein' that everyday typical father but in yer 'eart ye know, it just isn't for ye, and that's completely fine." I said with a half smile.

"I guess yer right, I never was very domestic." He agreed, his hands coming up and then dropping again.

"I could 'ave told ye that." I smirked as he shook his head.

"as much as I absolutely 'ate to admit it, I did miss ye."

My lips curled into a grin as I looked at him. "Aww, that's so sweet. I knew ye did, I'm only surprised ye finally admitted it. Which is good, cause that means domestic life 'as taught ye a thing or two. Can't live with out me." I smirked happily.

"I take it back."

"To late, no take backs." I smiled, leaning to wrap my arms around his neck in a playful hug. I pulled away from him with a smile. "Since we are bein' all honest and all I 'ave to admit, I kind of missed ye too."

"I knew it!" he grinned, pointing a finger at me. "Ye never could live without me either."

"So its unanimous, we cant live without each other. But, we never could live with each other either."

"That my dear is very true." Jack shook his head.

I heard feet shuffling through the grass; I quickly stood knowing someone was walking toward the small shack.

"Hide." Jack whispered.

"Where?" I asked, looking around. "There's no where to hide! Why didn't ye build it with hiding spots?"

"Well, sorrryyy……" he dragged out his words sarcastically. "I'll be sure to add one just for ye."

"I'd appreci.." before I could finish he quickly pushed me into the corner, throwing a blanket over me as I lay in a lump on the floor. I tried to give him a dirty look but failed, as he couldn't see my expression. My breathing became quicker as my fate seemed sealed. There was no way out of this one. "Ass." I muttered as the door opened.

"Oh Jack here you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Valerie's whiny voice came into the small shack.

"Well, I've been 'ere all along." He lied.

"Ravenica has escaped the guards. I fear for my safety." She whined, trying her hardest to appear scared.

I began to laugh, Jack then kicked me in the ribs and stood in front of me. "Damn it." I muttered.

"What did you say?" Valerie asked, eyeing Jack.

"Nothin', hon." He smiled. "Why don't ye go back up to the house, its much safer up there." He insisted, trying to usher her out of the door.

She shook her head and took a seat on the wooden stool beside her. "No, I want to stay out here with you." She insisted with a smile.

"I'd rather ye go up to the 'ouse." He insisted back. "Now go on." He pointed toward the doorway.

"Why don't you want me out here?" She asked. "She's in here isn't she?"

"No of course not." He said with a nervous chuckle. "I 'aven't seen 'er at all." He lied, clasping his hands together in front of him.

"Don't lie to me Jack Sparrow!" she shouted, standing from the stool. "That's it where is she?"

"She's not 'ere, now go up to the 'ouse!" he demanded as he became more and more frustrated. He grabbed her upper arm and turned her toward the door.

"I will not, I know she's here, you never could let her go you know! Day in and day out it's always been I miss Ravenica, why did I leave her? Maybe I should track her down." She mocked in a deep voice, tearing his grip from her arm. "I know she's here, and I'm not leaving till I tear this place apart!" she yelled, looking around.

She picked up a blanket that was lying over a table in the opposite corner. She walked toward me, inching closer with every second. Tearing boxes from where they sat and throwing them around the shack, picking up everything she could. My breath became short as she continued to come closer. She reached down at the blanket that covered me, her hand only centimeters away. I stopped breathing as I watched her hand through a small hole. To apprehensive for words, acting on my instincts I began to think about jumping up and killing her before she could make another move. I was short stopped when Jack grabbed her hand and jerked it away from me.

"Valerie, go find somethin' else to do!" he demanded yet again.

"I will not." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I mean it Val!" he growled.

"Fine, I will go." She said finally as her lips began to twist into a smile. "I will go."

I watched her leave the tool shack with out another word. I sighed in relief and stood from my hiding spot.

"That was to close." I muttered.

Jack turned to me with a look of worry in his eyes. "Ye better get out of 'ere, she's goin' to tell the commodore."  
"She woul… oh she would." I said to myself with a sigh, knowing damn well she had run off to tell the commodore or one of his men. "So ye really did miss me, huh? Talkin' bout me, wishin' I was 'ere." I grinned.

"Can't we talk about this later?" he asked.

"No, lets talk about it now."  
"Go on get out of 'ere!" he yelled, grabbing my hand. "Get a long way of 'ere. A good head start will be needed if ye are to escape them."

"Either way I'm goin' to get caught, we both know it."

"Don't even say that, don't think it. Just get as far into the forest as ye can. I'll pack some things for ye, come back in the middle of the night. I'll leave the things for ye in 'ere. If they are gone when I come back, I'll know yer alright, if not, I'll come see ye in the jail."

I nodded and shook my head.

"Go on, before they return!" he yelled, watching through the window.

I walked toward the door, stopping beside him. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Not able to control myself I leaned over, my lips meeting his. I could hear people in the distance rushing toward us. I pulled away almost feeling dizzy.

"What was that for?" he asked, confused by my actions.

Equally confused by my actions I smirked. "Thanks." I muttered. I took one last look at him and then took off into the field and eventually reaching the forest yet again. I ran until my knees felt weak and the sun had set a few hours ago. Figuring I had enough of a start I sat down to catch my breath. I had grown tired after running for so long. I only wanted to take a nap but knew I couldn't. I tried my hardest to stay awake but failed. I only closed my eyes for a second, well what only seemed like a second, for I had actually fallen asleep for a few hours. I woke to someone kicking me in the ribs. I groaned and sleepily opened my eyes to five men surrounding me. They picked me up from the ground and dragged me unwillingly to the jail where I spent the rest of the night.


	19. Damn, I'm Stupid

last segment of tonights uploads! heh! so yada yada yada, Read and Review and this means everyone!

Chapter 19

"Damn, I'm Stupid!"

We finally succeeded and walked down the stairs of the jail. They opened the door and pushed me into the cell. Closing the door and locking it behind me. A Doberman Pincher came from the dark doorway and came to sit beside the guard. The guard gave the dog the keys.

"Have fun sitting by yourself in here where you belong." The guard taunted.

"Yer goin' to be so sorry when I get out of 'ere." I warned with a glare.

"The only time you'll be getting out of here is when we take you to the gallows."

"If I'm goin' to the gallows cant I at least get better accommodations?" I asked, wrapping my fingers around the bars. The men didn't say anything. I stared at them, listening to them laugh as they made their way up the stairway.

"Well at least I'll have some company." I said, looking that the rather huge dog. Her head reached my waist; it's body black with two spots of brown on its chest along with the spots of brown, which reached from its ankle to its feet. The dog ignored my comment and walked away. "So much for company." I sighed and looked at my cell. I laid down on the only bench in the cell and closed my eyes. I hoped this was just a dream and I would soon wake up horrified but free. As hard as I closed my eyes and wished, it didn't come true. I was still stuck alone in the cell. I decided it would be better to keep my mind occupied. I always did my best thinking when locked away in a cell or brig. I began to ponder the meaning of life, but quickly decided against it for it was no fun without someone to debate over it.

4 hours later

I continued to be lost in my thoughts when I heard the large doors open upstairs. Not wanting to get my hopes up I thought it would be better if I didn't look to see whom it was. I kept my eyes fixated on my closed eyelids and listened to the uneven steps the person was taking as he descended down the stairs.

"Ravenica?" I heard him whisper.

I lifted my head to take a brief look at him. "Oh, look, it's my hero!" I grinned with a mock curtsy. "Wait, that makes me a damsel in distress… I take back that hero thing."

Jack's lips turned into a smirk as he sighed. "Are ye okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I sighed. "I told ye I'd get caught." My gaze fell to the floor and then back to Jack. Now, open the door and get me out of 'ere." I instructed.

"I cant do that." He said.

"What? Why not? All ye 'ave to do is open the damn door.." I said, pointing to the door. Jack looked away from me.

"Oh don't tell me ye've gone all noble." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, Luv, 'aven't gone noble. I can't let ye out yet because I know Valerie has followed me 'ere. But, I promise I'll get ye out of 'ere. I will not let them take ye to the gallows." He insisted with a reassuring smile.

"Ye better, or I'm goin' to come back as a ghost and haunt ye forever and ever.. Well until ye become a ghost too." I smirked.

"Oh, so I'm stuck wit ye even in the after life? That's a bunch of shit." He scowled.

"Ye better watch it buddy, I just may 'ave to take ye wit me." I said, looking down at my boots. "Which in the long run, I'm sure ye wouldn't mind."

Before he could say another word the dungeon door opened with a _creak_ both of our heads snapped to the stairway. Two sets of feet walked down the stone stairs. Valerie and a guard came into view and came to stand beside Jack on either side. Valerie linked her right arm with Jack's and smiled widely.

"Oh, yay, yer 'ere." I spoke with disgust.

"Yes, I just know you are so happy to see me." Valerie shot back, flipping her hair from her face with her left hand.

"Thrilled." I retorted with a glare.

"I'll make this short and sweet." A sickly sweet smile formed on her lips as she spoke.

"Please do." I said, trying to look interested.

"You have an appointment with the gallows in the morning."

"I'm rather aware of that but I do not care. Ye see, sometime before I am taken to the gallows I will get free. I will then track ye down, and rip out yer throat." My voice lowered to a growl as I stared at her with no emotion at all.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said. "Or maybe I should just kill you now."

"You wouldn't have the chance. I'd Kill ye before ye could take a step toward the bars." I glared.

"Jack can we just torture her and kill her? Right now?" Valerie almost begged as she smiled innocently at him, making me feel sick to my stomach.

"No, we will not be killin' 'er now." He shook his head. "We should wait until the opportune moment." He said, his chocolate brown eyes looking into mine. I kept the confusion from my features. A small smile crept to his lips.

"But I want to kill her now." She pouted, hanging tightly onto his arm.

Causing me to squirm in my cell as jealousy over took me. I wanted nothing more than to get that door open and rip her to shreds. I kept a steady glare on her, trying to will the cell door open with my mind. Which, of course didn't work.

"No, we wait." He said sternly.

"When is the opportune moment?" She whined.

"Christ Jack, 'ow do ye put up with that constant whining?" I asked, covering my ears. "Its enough to make dogs want to howl and let me tell ye, if ye were my dog I would 'ave 'ad ye put to sleep a long ass time ago."

"Well.. I… umm.." She stuttered as Jack's lips curled into a smile as he laughed silently.

"Oh come on, Jack, let out that laugh. Ye know ye want to." I smiled.

"That's enough out of you, prisoner." The guard finally spoke up when Jack didn't come to her defense.

"I've been meanin' to talk to ya, Mr. Guard, since I don't know yer name and all."

"About what?" he questioned, curiously.

"My accommodations."

"What about them?" he asked.

"I think I deserve something nicer, maybe with a nice view. I want a few decent meals, maybe a book or something to read." I smirked. "And some pleasurable company.. If ye know what I mean." I continued to smirk with a wink, while he looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Well I'm sorry, Miss. Robins, but I can't give you those demands."

"In that case, just leave me 'im for awhile." I said, eyeing Jack who was smiling from ear to ear.

Valerie smacked his arm. "No, you cannot have him for your little play thing."

"Why not? Word is, ye 'aven't been playin' with 'im much or not at all as the case may be." I wrapped my fingers around the bars, resting my face between them.

"You are the most disgusting vile creature I have ever laid eyes on! You're nothing but a two-bit whore!" She yelled, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Better to be getting some than none at all." I said, watching as she began to get nervous over the conversation we were in. "Don't ye agree Jack?"

He eyed me and shrugged slightly not wanting to answer the question.

"I'm done talking to this whore!" Valerie declared, stomping her feet.

"The whore 'as a name." Jack cut in firmly. "I mean, she 'as a name." He said, awkwardly pointing a finger toward me.

He then shook his head with a sigh. "Come, come, lets get out of this dreary dungeon and back home." He said, ushering the guard and Valerie toward the stairway.

"Hey Jack, ye know where to find me if yer lookin' for a good time." I smiled. I found great pleasure in watching Valerie's face turn all sorts of different colors with every word I said.

"Aye, I'll keep that in mind."

"No he won't!" Valerie yelled glaring at him. "No you won't!"

"Shame shame, Val, not satisfying yer man. That should be a crime."

"Come on lets go." Jack said finally.

He once more looked toward me and then followed them up the stone stairway. My hands rested on the bars that crisscrossed. With a sigh Jack's words echoed through my mind over and over again. Wait until the "opportune moment." I thought to myself. What could that mean, knowing Jack he probably has a plan up his sleeve, he always did. I decided to shake it off for now and formulate my own plan just in case. It's always better to be safe than sorry.


	20. Better Late Than Never

glad to know lots of people are enjoyin this story! hehe.. here comes another chapter which is longer than I expected but i'm pretty sure no one will mind.. don't forget after reading it.. REVIEW it! okay i'm done, go on read, let me know if u like it or not!

Chapter 20

"Better Late Than Never"

I stood on the bench in my cell staring out of the small window. I watched the ships dock as merchants got off of them and brought their supplies to shore. The sun had begun to set; I looked at the reds oranges and purples in the summer sky. I began to ponder what would happen if I really were to die, who would come to my funeral? Would anyone? Would I have a big funeral or only be buried with no one's knowledge of my being gone. A disgruntled sigh passed though my lips as I jumped down from the bench and leisurely walked to the door. I spotted the Doberman lying under a table in the far corner to the right. I stuck my hand out of the door, calling for the dog. "'ere doggie!" I said, whistling in a desperate attempt to get its attention. The dog's ears perked up as it looked at me in wonder. "That's right, come 'ere doggie." I tried to woo. "Come on, come 'ere, ye know ye want to." The dog crawled out from beneath the table and began to slowly walk toward me. I smiled, believing I could get the keys from the dog and get the hell out of here. "'ere doggie, doggie." I called. I watched the dog walk toward me, stopping for a brief second to look at me. I smiled lovingly. The dog shook its head and wandered past the cell and down the stairs. "Stupid doggie!" I yelled, frustration rising inside of me. "Ye better fear my wrath!" I yelled as I heard the dogs whimper in the distance. I sighed and immediately felt stupid for talking to a dog.

I heard a bird like sound tweet my name. My nose scrunched in confusion as I looked around my cell. Turning around in a small circle. I tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. I heard it again so I cautiously walked to the small window, not sure if it was a trick or not. I stood on the bench and plastered my face to the bars.

"Ravenica?" the bird like sound called again. I looked around the best to my ability, which wasn't far at all. Then, someone's head popped up out of nowhere. "Ravenica?" the voice asked.

"Shhh, Jack, a little birdie is callin' me name." I said, holding a finger to my lips.

Jack looked around. "There is no bird, only me."

I laughed. "Yer no bird, I 'eard a bird callin' to me."

"I'm the only one out 'ere, luv." He said, scratching his head. "'ave ye gonemore crazier than usualon me?"

"It's a possibility." I nodded in agreement with myself. "'aven't eaten in awhile."

"Well, I can fix that. 'ere is an orange." He said, passing it through the bars.

"I wanted an apple." I pouted as he shook his head at me. "Ye come to get me out of 'ere?"

"Not quiet yet. 'ere I also brought ye this." He said, holding up the biggest looking flask I had ever seen.

"What's in it?"

"Rum of course."

I smiled widely, taking the flask and opening it. I drank hungrily. "This has got to be the best rum I've ever had. Ye are my most favorite person right now!"

"Don't drink it all at once, ye must savor it." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes; I wasn't about to savor it.

"And 'ere is somethin' to read, a book of short stories, should keep ye occupied for awhile." He said, passing the thin book through the bars. "Don't let the guards see ye wit it. I believe that's everythin' ye requested."  
"No it isn't."  
"What else was there?"

"Pleasurable company." I smirked with a wink.

"I don't believe I can fit through the bars."

"Who said I wanted ye to be my pleasurable company?" I asked.

"Well, I.." he began but abruptly closed his mouth.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Jack Sparrow is speechless." I smiled, entertained by his actions.

"There's a first time fer everythin'." He said, a smile coming to his lips as he eyed me.

"I suppose so." I nodded in agreement as we both grew silent. "So, when am I getting out of 'ere?" I asked, tucking the flask away in my pocket and beginning to peel the orange.

"Soon." He stated simply, looking around to be sure no one had followed him.

"Damn right it better be soon, if its not I just may be dead tomorrow."

"I already told ye, I'm not goin' to allow it to 'appen. Yer just goin' to 'ave to trust me on this one."  
"I always trust ye."  
"And it always turns out okay, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "Aye, but, even yer plans 'ave 'oles in them."

"Never." He said, shaking his head in disagreement as he wrapped his fingers around the warm bars. I eyed him with disbelief. "Okay, sometimes." He admitted with a half smile. "But, I won't let anythin' 'appen to ye."

I sighed quietly and looked into his dark eyes. "Okay, before this turns into a mushy event, ye should get out of 'ere." I said, throwing the orange peels out the window.

"Why? 'as it occurred to ye I don't want to get out of 'ere?"

"I don't care if ye want to or not. Last thing I need is for ye to get stuck in 'ere because some one thinks yer tryin' to break me out."

"But, I am tryin' to break ye out." He said truthfully.

I shook my head and threw an orange peel at his head. I watched it connect with his forehead.

"That wasn't very nice." He said, wiping the juice from his brow. "Now I'm goin' to be all sticky."

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked.

"Depends."

"On what?" I asked curiously, eating the pieces of orange.  
He smirked as thoughts ran through his head, but he wouldn't reveal them to me.

"What are ye smirkin' at?"

"Nothin."

"Fine, don't tell me. We should get to the business at 'and anyway."

"And what is the business at 'and?"

"Getting me the fuck out of 'ere before I completely lose what is left of me mind."

"Oh, that's right, because ye 'ear little birdies now." He said seriously with a hint of laughter in his eyes. I pouted at his mocking of me, which only brought a smile to his lips. "Besides, we both know ye can't get out of 'ere with out me."

"That's only what ye think, I could get out of 'ere if I really tried." I nodded in my confidence in myself to get out of any sticky situation.

"I highly doubt that." He truthfully spoke in an attempt to challenge my abilities to hand things on my own.

"Do ye 'ave a pistol on ye?"

"Of course I do."

"Can I see it?"

Confusion ran through his eyes but he pulled the pistol from his belt and handed it to me through the bars. I checked to be sure there was a bullet in the chamber.

"Even if ye do get out of 'ere, what do ye plan on doin'?" he asked with interest.

"Not sure, don't really care. First thing is to get myself out of 'ere and decide the details later."

"Ye 'ave got to 'ave a plan, otherwise yer bound to get caught."

"Oh that's a cheerful thought." I said, giving him a look of distain. "Okay, ye want me to make a plan?"  
He nodded.

"Fine, I'm goin' to get out of 'ere. Then I'm goin' to run for awhile, until I find a nice hidin' place, then, the first man I set eyes on will become my pleasurable company for the night. I'll then sleep for a while, drink rum, and find another place to hide. I'll then keep hidin' until my ship, that ye sent away comes back into port. I'll then get on me ship, and sail away, never to be 'eard from again."

Jack nodded in thought and looked down for a brief second and then looked back into my eyes. "What if I'm the first man ye lay eyes on?"

"Then guess ye will 'ave to do." I sighed with a flirtatious grin. "I bet that wouldn't sit well with good ol Val." I thought out loud.

"Ye just love to mess wit 'er don't ye?"

"Of course." I smiled, my eyes adjusting to the slow darkness that fell upon us. "Now, to get meself out of 'ere. It shouldn't be too hard."

"What are ye goin' to do?" he asked curiously.

My lips curled into a smirk. "Care to wager on it?" I asked, raising a brow in anticipation.

"Wager on?" he asked, still blatantly confused.

"If I can get out of 'ere on my own or not."

He shook his head no and eyed me, resting his face against the bars, having forgotten he had given me his pistol. "What kind of wager?"

"Never could walk away from a bet, could ya?"

"Of course not, luv."

Becoming antsy I gave up on setting a wager and jumped down from the bench. I took a deep breath and held the pistol up toward the lock. I checked the sights and placed my finger on the trigger. I fired one shot; the lock didn't budge so I fired another. The door slowly swung open. I gave a satisfied smirk.

"Ye dumb ass, every guard in the area would 'ave 'eard that!" Jack yelled.

"Then I better get my ass outta 'ere real quick." I said, pushing the door open further. I ran up the stairway cautiously opening the door. The drunken guard had been passed out at the top of the stairs. He never heard the two shots I hard fired in the dungeon. I quietly walked passed him on my tiptoes.

"Hold up there, you." The guard groaned as he came to be conscious yet again. Still obviously drunk out of his mind.

"Fuck." I muttered, not bothering to turn around. "Go to back to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." I whispered.

"You can't be leaving!" the guard yelled before slipping off into dreamland once again.

A relieved sigh passed my lips as the door loudly swung open to reveal Jack, wearing a white button down shirt, black breeches and a smirk on his lips.

"Now yer the dumb ass, opening the door so loudly! And wipe that smirk off yer face, we ain't out of 'ere yet!" I said as walked to the guard and pulled the pistol slowly from his belt. I handed Jack the guard's pistol.

"Give me my pistol back!" he yelled.

"No, I'm usin' yer pistol." I said firmly, stomping my foot on the stone floor.

"But I like my pistol! Its well, mine! I'm more used to usin' it than I am usin' this piece of crap!" he yelled back. "I won't be able to 'it anything!"

"Ye can't 'it anything either way. Ye always did 'ave bad aim." I remarked.

The sound of many men running toward us had dawned on Jack. "Okay, this really isn't the place for this argument. But, ye can be very sure we will finish this argument later!" he yelled, pointing a finger in my face.

"Of course we will." I confidently smiled.

"Come on!" Jack yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me alonghim. "Next time, 'ave a better plan!"

"Fuck plans, who needs em? I certainly don't."

"Stop bein' so full of yerself or I'll leave ye behind."

"Ye wouldn't dare leave me behind." I muttered as the sound of metal clanking together came closer to us.  
"There they are!" one of them yelled as the whole cavalcade ran toward us.

"This is why ye need a plan!" Jack smiled at knowing he was right.

"Oh shut up." I yelled back at him as approached the end.

"Left or right?" he asked.

"I don't care!" I yelled as he tightened his grip on my hand. "Just go which ever and 'ope they don't follow us!"

"Yeah, like that would ever 'appen!" he said, rolling his eyes.

"It was just a thought." I muttered, as we turned left around the corner. We then turned a quick right around the next corner. Very abruptly he threw me into a small dark crevice in the wall. My back hit the wall with a thud; I shook my head to refocus my eyes. Jack stood directly in front of me, his body pressed against mine blocking me from view.

"Do ye really think this will…." I began but was cut off when his lips smashed against mine.

The guards ran quickly passed us. "Where'd they go?" one of the guards asked.

"They couldn't 'ave gotten far! Lets split up! No one comes in or gets out." Another guard commanded as their footsteps faded away slowly.

I pulled my lips away from Jack's and drew a heavy breath into my lungs. "What was that for?"

He only shrugged. "To get ye to shut up."

"If ye wanted me to shut up all ye 'ad to do was ask."

"Doubtful, highly doubtful." He remarked, tilting his head to look from side to side.

"I'd shut up if ye'd tell me to."  
A hushing glance came to his eyes. "Coast is clear, come on." He said, ushering me through the halls. I thought we were going around in circles but was wrong when we finally made an exit from the maze. We cautiously traveled through the town, being sure to keep anyone from noticing us. I was glad to finally be out of the dungeon and back into freedom. The moon shown brightly, lighting our pathway through the dense fog that had begun to form.


	21. Getting Rid of a Nuisance

okay, this one is long and full of lots of violence and some cussing...hehe.. i hope you all like this chapter, i had a lot of fun writing it. once i started i couldn't stop so its longer than i anticipated but i can't make it into two cause well, i like the way it is!

Chapter 21

"Getting Rid of a Nuisance"

We entered through the back door of Jack's home. All of his servants had retired to their rooms for the night. The house was relatively dark. I walked behind him, hoping no one was around downstairs, especially Valerie.

"Is there anyone down 'ere?" I asked, peeking over Jack's shoulder.

"Don't know."

"Ah." I sighed.

"Would ye just be quiet?"

"No."

"Be quiet or im goin' to 'it ye over the 'ead with somethin' really…big. Savvy?"

I grinned as he spoke his famous word. "So, the pirate in ye is finally comin' out again."

He shook his head as we crept though the hallway toward the stairway. Candlelight illuminated though the sitting room, which we would have to pass to get to the stairs. We grew closer with every step; I could hear the faint voice of a woman talking to someone. The shadow on the wall had shown them sitting on a large sofa in front of the fireplace. I watched the larger shadow of the two push the smaller one onto the couch. I stood behind Jack just outside the sitting room. A womanly moan came from the room. I looked at Jack who was equally confused and curious.

"Does Lydia 'ave a boyfriend?" I whispered my question.

"No, she better not!" he said, I clasped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh."

He nodded and I removed my hand from his mouth.

"Honey, we have to finish the plan." Valerie giggled from beneath him.

"The plan is already set, all we have to do is wait until Jack returns." The man said, placing kisses on her neck.

"Looks like yer bitch is cheatin'." I whispered to Jack who gave me a dirty look.

"That bitch!" Jack growled, his face turning red, as his eyes grew wide and darker than usual.

"Jack is that you?" Valerie's voice came from the room.

"Aye." He said simply.

"What are you doing home so soon?" she asked frantically. "Stay down." She whispered to the man.

"I do live 'ere, I can come and go as I please." He said, leaving me around the corner as he entered the sitting room. "Who the fuck is 'e?" I heard Jack yell, pointing to the man on the floor. I peeked around the wall to spot a man stand up from the couch. He was about 5'6" tall, his body very muscular. His hair was light brown and cut very short, he looked to be only 17. "Answer me!"

"He's…my…cousin, just came into town."

"Bull shit!" I butted in from around the corner.

"Who was that?" Valerie asked, looking toward the doorway.  
"It was no one! I want to know what the 'ell is goin' on 'ere before I get my pistol out." Jack yelled as he became enraged with anger.

"I just told you, he is my cousin." She lied again.

"Do ye always kiss yer relatives like yer givin' them mouth to mouth?" Jack asked as the other man began to head for the doorway. "Where do ye think yer goin' sunshine? Don't move." Jack warned, his hand reaching for his pistol, which I still had in my possession. His eyes turned darker than normal as he glared at the two of them.

"Jack, please I can explain." Valerie began but was cut off.

"What's yer name, asshole?" Jack asked.

"Ben." He said simply.

"Ben?" I mouthed, the name had sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. My jaw dropped when I remembered who he was. The boy I had helped carry things to his home.

"Jack, just listen to me." Valerie tried to reason with him.

Jack pulled the guard's pistol he had acquired earlier from his pocket. "Ye better get to talkin' real fast."

"Well, you see.." she began but was cut off when Jack's pistol fired through an open window.

"I'm not warnin' ye again! Don't move!" Jack yelled.

"Well, well, well, Val is robbing from the cradle." I smirked, leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be rotting in jail!" She yelled.

"Leave her out of this." Jack yelled, walking closer to Valerie who began to back up. I watched him point the pistol toward her. I chose this moment to step in, I knew when his temper was triggered it never turned out good.  
"Jack give me the pistol before ye do somethin' yer goin' to regret." I said, walking toward him.

"Val, 'ow could ye do this to me?" his voice grew low.

"I'm sorry, it just happened." She replied.

Jack turned to Ben who wasn't sure if he should stay frozen and hope Jack didn't see him. Or run frantically from the house. Jack turned his head sideways to look at Ben with glazed eyes. He set the pistol on the end table and stalked over to where he stood. Jack punched Ben Square on the jaw. Ben fell backwards, holding his jaw. "Get up." Jack snarled, his breathing becoming shorter and shorter. Ben complied and stood again, this time prepared, his fist connected between Jack's nose and cheek. They continued to throw punches while I stood beside Valerie. "And ye called me a two-bit whore." I said, shaking my head.

"Ye are a two-bit whore!" she yelled. "Ye can call me names all ye want. But, ye 'urt someone I care about tonight. I won't let it slip by easily."

"You won't do anything to me." She challenged as Jack and Ben fell onto the wooden coffee table, which collapsed from the weight on it.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." I said with a wicked evil grin as I stared her down.

"For wh…?" she began but was cut off when my fist connected with her face. "Ye've got this and much more comin'!" I yelled, picking her up by the shoulders of her dress and swinging her around into the end table, knocking the candles from the table that went out as they hit the floor. She groaned and wandered around slightly until I slapped her across the face, leaving a red imprint on her white skin.

"Come on, hit me." I dared her, as my breathing became short and a glared at her. She slapped my face and then tried to kick me in the stomach, which I blocked all to easily.

"Never fuck wit a pirate, or 'er man." I yelled, pulling a knife from the end table that still stood. Valerie fell to the floor and turned on her stomach in a desperate attempt to crawl away from me. Which failed when Jack stood on her dress. She tried desperately to get it free from his foot.

"Jack get off my dress!" she pleaded, pushing at his foot, but he ignored. He punched Ben across the bridge of his nose. Valerie was finally able to stand once Ben pulled Jack by the shirt and swung him against the fireplace. She held her hands up in front of her.

"Please, don't hurt me." she pleaded, backing up. She had a few cuts on her face, blood dripping from them into her eyes. This had quickly turned into a one sided fight. Valerie pulled a sword Jack had hidden under the couch. She stood and pointed it toward me with a smirk. "Ha! I've got something better!"

I raised a brow and tried my best to look scared. "Oh no what ever will I do?" I asked dramatically, mocking her to the core. I heard someone fall onto a wooden chair and then onto the floor when it gave out. Someone's hand grabbed my shoulder.  
"Get away from her!" Ben demanded. I turned quickly and punched his nose; blood fell from it as he covered it screaming in pain.

Jack stood and pulled Ben away from me. "Never touch my princess." He said in a low growl, kicking him in the stomach.

I backed up slightly in an attempt to look scared as Valerie walked toward me, the sword pointed at my neck. "Your never going to get away, you're going to go back to jail." She snarled. "Its ironic isn't it?"

"What is?"

"You're going to die by Jack's blade!" She said, thrusting it toward my right side. I pushed the blade away from my side and looked at her. I kicked the blade with my left foot from her hand. It flew to the wall and stuck in the planks.

"No I'm not." I said, pulling the sword from the wall. I crept toward her, pushing the blade ever so slightly toward her stomach, nicking it with the blade. "Ye are." I smirked, walking toward her; she tripped on her dress and fell to the floor. The only light in the room was the slowly dying fire from the fireplace. My hair fell into my face as she continued to crawl on her back.

"Ravenica!" I heard my name be called. Out of sheer habit I turned to look at who had called my name. At which moment Jack was pushed into me. I fell to the floor lying on my back, Jack looking down from on top of me. I smirked up at Jack. "Nice to see ye again."

"Nice to be seen." He smiled as Valerie pulled him off of me, bitching slapping him across the face.

"You asshole!" she yelled which Jack only shrugged.  
"I could say the same for ye. I can't believe I actually wanted to marry ye!" he said, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"I was wonderin' the same thing meself, Jack." I remarked with a smirk as he glared at me. Jack and Ben began to throw punches at each other again.  
"Don't move!" Valerie warned, having finally gotten her grubby hands on Jack's pistol. She pointed it at me, eyeing me.

"These situations don't end well. Think anyone will go to yer funeral?" I asked.

"I'm not the one on the wrong end of a pistol." she warned.

"Ye don't 'ave the balls to shoot me, nor do ye 'ave the aim." I smirked, wiping the blood from an open wound on my cheek where her ring hand cut my skin.

"I mean it, don't move!"

I stared into her eyes, contemplating for a split second if she would pull the trigger or not. Thinking she didn't know how to use the pistol, because she hadn't even cocked back the hammer to put a bullet in the chamber I shook my head. I began to sway my hips to imaginary music.

"Don't move!" her empty warning came from her lips.

I began to dance in small circles swaying my hips and moving my arms around me. My eyes locked back onto hers.

"Grand time to decide to dance." Jack commented. Ben pushed Jack through the large bay window. They both fell to the ground just outside.

Before I could think my next thought Valerie had locked and loaded a bullet into the chamber. Her hand on the feather like trigger she stared me down. "I'm not playing any games." I shrugged off her comment and continued to mock her by dancing around like a fool.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I heard Lydia's sleepy voice from the doorway. Valerie pointed the barrel at Lydia and fired a shot. My adrenaline pumped, I threw myself in front of her, and pushing her out of the way I took the bullet square in my right side. Lydia fell to the floor followed by me. I ignored the excruciating pain in my side and stood, no longer playing her little game I pulled the knife from my boot and walked toward her. "Yer goin' to regret that move." I growled. "Lydia stay down!" I demanded as I stared at Valerie, if looks could kill she would be dead by now. Her hand shook as she pointed the barrel at me. "Don't move, I'll do it, I'll put another bullet in your body!"

I shook the cobwebs from my head and kicked the pistol from her hand. It flew against the wall and landed on the floor in the corner. She made a mad dash out of the sitting room and into the hallway. I followed her, leaving a trail of blood in my wake. She fell to the floor. "That's why I never wear a dress." I commented. "Its never good in a fight." I stalked toward her while she continuously walked backwards. She came to the end of the hallway and hit the wall. Her eyes pleaded me to turn around and walk the other way but I couldn't. In one last attempt to get away from me, she pushed herself forward from the wall. I plunged the blade into her stomach; I heard the muscles tear as she cried out in pain.

"Like I said, these things always end badly." I whispered in her ear as I pulled the blade from her side. I kicked her where I had stabbed her. She fell to the floor unconscious. I turned around and slowly walked to the sitting room.

"Mommy!" Lydia called out, running frantically down the hallway.

"I'm okay." I called to her. She reached me in enough time to hold me up from falling to the floor.

"No your not, you've been shot." She stated the obvious.

"Sure about that?" I asked, with a smirk, which turned into a cough.

Jack came running from the sitting room. "I 'eard a gun shot, is everyone alright?"

"We're fine. Can't say the same for ol' Val, though." I smirked. "Open up!" I heard someone yell from the front door. My eyes went wide at the thought it could be the commodore.

"Lydia, go answer the door." Jack said, frantically placing his arm around my waist.

Jack picked me up and carried me up the stairway as I heard the front door open. I closed my eyes as blood dripped from my brow.

"Good party. Invite me to yer next one." I commented with a cough, feeling the life beginning to flee from my body.

Jack shook his head and laid me on the bed in his room. "I'll be sure to." He said with a chuckle.

"Where's Ben?" I asked

"Unconscious on the front lawn." He smirked.

"We're good." I commented, closing my eyes. "Wake me in the mornin'."

"No, don't go to sleep." He said, clasping his hands on my cheeks.

"Sorry that bitch cheated on ye." I said, looking at him. "She got what was comin' to 'er though."

He nodded sadly. "It's okay, luv. I guess it wasn't meant to be." He sighed. "I'm goin' to 'ave to take yer shirt off to clean the wound."

"What? No foreplay?" I pouted with a half smile.

Lydia lied to the commodore and told him no one had seen me since I escaped from the dungeon. She claimed she had been the one to stab Valerie in self-defense. The guards took both Valerie and Ben away. I was glad to be rid of Val and hoped I'd never see her again. Lydia and I both agreed we had finally gotten rid of the nuisance named Valerie Mayfield.


	22. Wake Up Call

here comes chapter 22.. yay! lol.. it ended up being a place holder while i finish the next chapter.. so, heres just a little something to get you by..:o)

Chapter 22

"Wake Up Call"

I woke in Jack's guest room to the afternoon sun beating down on my face. Even though Valerie was now gone, I had decided it would be better if I were to remain in the guest room. I groaned as I rolled onto my left side, the sun now on my back. After a few minutes I couldn't fall back to sleep. A disgruntled groan passed through my lips as I rolled onto my back, flinging the sheets off of my body. I climbed out of bed, staggering a bit as I wiped the sleep from my eyes. I felt the pain of my wound surge through my leg, even three days later it was still tender. I stretched and headed toward the door; pulling it open I walked down the long hallway in search of the largest bottle of rum I could get my hands on. I entered the kitchen sleepily, sitting on the stool in front of the large island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Morning mom." Lydia smiled happily, sipping on a mug of coffee. She wore a long dark red dress along with a corset and sandals.

"Yeah, yeah." I groaned, straining to keep my eyes open. "Are ye 'eaded off to big date or somethin'?" I asked looking her over. Her hair was neatly pulled into a bun at the back of her head with a few stray curls hanging around her neck.

"Still not a morning person, huh? And no, I don't have a big date. I just think you should look your best everyday."

"Why? There's no other reason to waste the time to look beautiful except to snatch yerself a man." I nodded in agreement with myself. "Where's the rum?"

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" She asked.

"Never to early for rum, dear. Besides its nearly…" I trailed off squinting my eyes to look at the clock. "It's almost noon."

"I'll only give you rum after you eat a good breakfast and drink some juice." She stubbornly said, setting down the mug in front of her.

"Fine." I grunted, not in the mood for an argument. "Where's yer father? Out and about?"

"Actually, he's still in bed." She said. "Margaret will you make my mother some breakfast?" Margaret simply nodded in agreement and began to prepare the meal. Margaret was one of Jack's best cooks. Her hair was gray; she stood at four feet, five inches. Her eyes were as gray as her hair. She wore a long red dress with a white apron over it.

"By 'imself? Or with someone?" I joked.

"I wouldn't know, didn't think to find out." Lydia said with a hint of a smile creeping to her light red lips. I didn't like the shade of her lipstick; I thought it was too bright for a young woman. But, I always believed I would let my daughter do as she pleased as long as it was within boundaries.

"Well, I think its 'bout time 'e got 'is ass out of bed." I smiled, rubbing my hands together with a smirk planted firmly on my lips.

"Go easy on him, he had a rough night."

"Of what? Sittin' on his ass?"

Lydia only nodded and picked up her mug to take a drink. With a smirk I turned on my heel and headed toward his room. As quietly as possible I turned the doorknob and entered his room. It was rather dark except for a streak of light coming from where the dark curtains met. Jack mumbled something inaudible as I cautiously walked to the bedside. The laid on his back, his right hand resting on his chest while his left arm was extended off of the bed, directly in front of me. I watched him for a moment; he always looked most at peace while he was sleeping.

"Jack?" I whispered, fully knowing he was a sound sleeper but also loved to act as if he was sleeping even if he was wide-awake. I extended my hand and proceeded to poke him in the side.

"That's not…. right." Jack mumbled.

My brows furrowed in confusion as I continued to watch him sleep. I poked him again, this time harder. When I got no response I decided I would have to take a different approach. "Jack its time to get yer ass up!" I yelled.

"No." he groaned.

"Aye! Right now!" I yelled, shoving at his side. "It's such a nice day, and its almost noon! If I 'ave to be up, so do ye!" Jack shook his head no, continuing to keep his eyes closed. I walked to the large windows and opened the curtains. The bright light now able to freely shine into the room. I walked back to his bedside and watched, as he didn't move.

"Jack the 'ouse is on fire! We all 'ave to get out!"I yelled hysterically, throwing my arms in the air as i tried to get his attention but was unsuccessful.

"That's nice." He mumbled but paid little attention to me.

I sighed and then smiled. "Jack! Lydia wants 'er to meet 'er new boyfriend!"

"Tell 'im to come back when I'm awake."

A frustrated sigh passed through my lips. "Jack, the rum, 'as been stolen! All of it!"

His eyes rapidly opened as he looked at me, he quickly stood from the bed. "Why didn't ye say so? We must go save the rum!"

I shook my head. "Ye only get up for rum, eh? Well, isn't that just typical."

"What do ye mean by that?"

"Nothin' just meant it doesn't surprise me."

"What doesn't?"

"Ye thinkin' about the safety of yer rum before anythin' else."

"Well ye should know better than anyone that rum is my livelihood." He nodded. "Tell me who stole me rum so we can go get it back from the son of a bitch!" he said in one long breath as he motioned toward the doorway. He abruptly stopped motioning when I sat on the bed. "The rum 'asn't been stolen, 'as it?" he asked, walking closer toward me.

I shook my head no as a sly smile came to my lips.

"Ye tricked me!" he accused, putting his hands on his hips.

I nodded in agreement.  
"That's not right! Ye can say me 'ouse is on fire, ye can even claim Lydia 'as a boyfriend but, never, ever, ever, say the rum is gone." He said, shaking a finger in my face. "Now, if ye will excuse me, I'm goin' back to sleep."

"No yer not."

"Aye, I Am." He said, motioning for me to move from the bed. I wasn't about to move a muscle as he continued to motion at me. "Move!" he finally whined.

"Not a chance. If I 'ave to be up, so do ye. Now go get dressed." I motioned toward the dresser.

"No. I'm goin' back to sleep." He said, stubbornly grabbing my arm and attempting to pull me off of the bed. I tried my hardest not to be moved but failed when he picked me up in his arms and turned around, gingerly placing me on the floor before bolting to the bed.

"Jack, ye 'ave to get up!" I shouted as he closed his eyes and placed his right arm over the bridge of his nose to block out the sunlight. "If I 'ave to be up so do ye!"

"Wrong." He muttered.

I grabbed all of the sheets and blankets that were piled on and around him. I threw them to the other end of the rum and turned back to him with a smile. i then walked to the side of the bed while Jack pretended to be asleep. I then snatched the two pillows from underneath his head.

"Give me that back!" he shouted.

"Fine then, move over!" I slapped my hand hard against his side causing him to cough a little before he removed his arm from his face and looked at me curiously.

"Why should I?"

"The way I figure it, if I 'ave to be up so do ye. And if ye want to sleep I'll just go back to sleep too."

"Fine by me." he grinned, sliding himself to the other side of the bed.

I lay beside him on my back. I watched a grin pass over Jack's lips as he lay on his left side. His eyes closed as his arm came to be draped across my midsection. I picked it up and threw it back to his side. "There will be none o' that. I'm injured remember?"

"So? That doesn't mean ye still can't 'ave some fun." He smiled, his eyes remaining closed.

"That will only 'appen in yer dreams."

"Fine, it's only better that way. In me dreams yer not talkin'." He grinned; I slapped him on the arm. "What was that for?"

"For yer bein' an ass." I remarked. "As usual." I added.

"Yeah, yeah I'm goin' to sleep." He muttered, putting all of his effort into falling back asleep.

After a few moments of silence I sighed, well aware that I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep if I tried. "Jack?" I whispered.

"Huh?" he grunted.

"Are ye awake?" I whispered.

"No." he muttered.

"This is odd."

"What is, luv?"

"Usually yer the one wakin' me up."

"That's nice." He whispered, trying hard not to pay any attention to me. He figured if he ignored me I'd go away. Of course I knew better. "Go to sleep." He mumbled.

"But I'm not tired."

"Then go find somethin' to entertain yerself with." He mumbled, rolling onto his back.

"But, I want ye to entertain me." I pouted, throwing as much whining into my voice as I could possibly muster. I was even becoming annoyed with my own voice, but continued on knowing he would eventually get irritated enough to get out of bed.

"There's only one thing I'll wake up for." I watched his lips spread into a mischievous grin came to his lips, as his eyebrows rose suggestively.

A sigh passed through my lips as a mischievous grin of my own passed over my lips but then quickly disappeared. "If that's the only way I can wake ye up, lets do that then."

His eyes opened and fell to look into my own. "Really?" he asked hopefully, sitting up quickly.

"Sure, why not. I've got a few 'ours to kill."

"Are ye sure?" he asked as I nodded in response. "Yer not just messin' wit me are ye?"

"I wouldn't do that!" Trying to look as shocked as possible at his accusing me. "Oh wait, I would." I smirked.

"Yer evil." He narrowed his eyes at me, as he shook is head.

"And yer awake. So, I recommend ye get yer ass out of bed." I smirked, standing from the bed. "See ye downstairs." I smiled, as I walked out of the room and back the stairway to eat my "healthy" breakfast.

Later that afternoon

"Elizabeth and Will are comin' over for dinner. Lydia is goin' to go watch their children while we all 'ave some alone adult time." Jack said, picking up a piece of apple from the plate and tossing it into his mouth.

"Sounds fun." I remarked as the sound of boots hitting gravel driveway rang in my ears. I turned to my left to look out of the window. All I had seen was the red of their uniforms and I knew the commodore is trying to find me.

"Jack, the commodore!" I whispered, pointing toward the window.

"Commodore? Why would 'e come 'ere?"

"Go hide, already!" Lydia frantically yelled, ushering me to the stairway.

I heard someone knock on the door as I ran past it, making me even more nervous than I already was. I dashed into the entry way and up the long stairway. I stood against the wall at the top of the stairs where no one would spot me. I wanted to hear what the commodore was saying, and if he still was in search of me. My heart began to beat harder and harder inside my chest.

Downstairs

The butler opened the double doors swiftly. The commodore and three of his men stood just outside of the doorway. Waiting for an invitation into the home. "Can I help you?" he asked, standing up straight and speaking propriety.

"Yes, I am here to see Jack Sparrow." The commodore spoke.

The butler nodded slowly. "Do come in.," he said, ushering them into the entry way and closing the door behind them. I silently cursed the butler for allowing them into the home. "Mr. Sparrow will be with you in a moment, please make yourselves at home." They nodded as the butler went to Jack's study to retrieve him.

"This is such a nice home." Mullroy said, looking around in awe.

"Yes, I wonder if he had hired someone to help with decorating."

I rolled my eyes at the disgusting display of men talking about decorating. I then noticed as Jack walked into the room. I snuck peeks around the corner to see facial expressions and such.

"Mr. Sparrow." Commodore Gillette smiled.

"Commodore, good to see ye again. What can I do for ye?" Jack asked, leaning against a table that was in the entryway.

"I have a few questions that I think you should be the one who can give me adequate answers to.

"Well, why don't we go into the sitting room and I'll see if I can supply the right answers." Jack said, turning to the right and walked into the sitting room. He sat on his favorite chair while the commodore and his men sat on the sofa.

"Are you ready now?" Gillette asked.

"Aye, go ahead." Jack nodded to confirm his readiness.

"The other night, as I understand it, there was quite a disturbance at your home. Miss Mayfield was stabbed for one and the lad, what was his name?…." he trailed off.

"Ben." Mullroy whispered.

"Right, the young boy named Ben, who you beat nearly to death. As I understand it you threw him through your window." Gillette said, pointing at the large empty space where a window used to be.

"That is correct." Jack confirmed.

"Can you elaborate? Tell me the whole story." He said. "The truth of the facts." He added quickly.

"There's not much to tell. I 'ad been out of the 'ouse, I 'ad to leave 'ome to go to the Turner's blacksmith shop. I 'ad to pick up a few things for my horses and such, ye know 'ow it is."  
"Uh huh." He nodded. "What happened when you returned home?"

"I'd rather not say, its rather embarrassing." Jack said.

"We need the whole story, otherwise you just might be thrown into jail."

"Right then, whole story. I found Valerie and Ben together on the couch in the family room. I over 'eard them formulating a plan to try and kill me so she could take all of my assets. Stupid wenches, eh? Always after money." He sighed.

"Just how did Valerie come to get stabbed?" He pried.

"I'm not sure, as ye see, I was fightin' with Ben. I was still on the front grass fighting with Ben when ye and yer men had shown up and pulled us apart. She was stabbed sometime between the time we began fightin' and the time ye all showed up." He explained, not mentioning me at all for the knowing fact they'd take her away.

"Sounds reasonable. We need to know who stabbed her. She seems to think Ravenica Robins did it."

Jack chuckled and looked up at Gillette who was watching his every move. "Ravenica? Well, isn't she still in custody?"

"No, she's not. Have you heard from her?"

"No, not since she was taken into custody."

"So, your saying she hasn't been here, even for a second in the past four days?"

"Aye, that's what I am sayin', mate." Jack nodded, being sure to maintain eye contact with him as a reassurance the commodore wouldn't think he was lying.

"That's odd, because I had heard Ravenica was staying here with you." Gillette said.

"And who told you that?" he asked, nervously rubbing his hands together.

"It's not important."  
"It was Valerie, wasn't it?" Jack asked.

"As a matter of fact it was. We need to find Ravenica very soon."

"Whys that?" Jack curiously asked, leaning forward.

"I want to tell her that, face to face."

"Well, tell me and if I see her I will pass on the message." He insisted.

"Fine, All of the charges against Ravenica have been dropped. Valerie confessed to the murder of Annie, and has now been charged with murder. She will be sentenced, in about two weeks. So, why don't you go ahead and call Ravenica down here. I know she is here. and have her bring down your daughter Lydia, she was here that night, wasn't she? We are searching to answers behind what happened in the fight."

"Aye, she was."

"Would you mind if I had a word with her? Just to see if she knows anything about Ravenica."

"ummm.." he thought reluctantly. "Well, I'm not sure if she is 'ere."  
"It would really 'elp clear up everything. She may be able to help us." Gillette pressed on, hoping the girl would be able to tell them what happened, how Valerie got stabbed and so on.

"Fine, I'll go see if they is around. Do ye want somethin' to drink while ye wait?" Jack inquired with a nervous half smile. He wasn't sure if the commodore was being truthful or not. He only had my best interest in mind. He didn't want to be tricked by the commodore and let them take me away.

"No, thank you."

Jack came to find Lydia and I standing on the top of the stairway. I looked to Jack who looked back at me with worry in his eyes. "They want to talk to ye both."

"us both?" I asked

"aye, us both." He said, linking his arm with mine. "Not sure if it's a trick, this is only precautionary. He informed be before we all walked down the stairway. The commodore and his men stood when we entered the room. I sat on the sofa to the right side of the larger sofa the redcoats were sitting on. Jack's arm still linked with mine as he sat next to me.

"Ravenica, I'm glad to say your charges have all been dropped. Valerie confessed to everything suspicious about Annie's death. However, I need to know exactly what happened the other night and how Valerie came to be stabbed in the stomach. She has lived, the punishment is usually death but we will see what they do." He informed me, standing briefly to shake my hand. "Congratulations, you no longer are a wanted woman.

"Why thank ye commodore." I smiled with a nod.

"Now." He paused, sitting down again. "I need to know everything that happened that night."

With a nod I explained everything that had happened, besides the part of Jack busting me out of jail of course. Other than that I hadn't left any details out, they needed every piece of information if she was going to be sentenced to death. Lydia had told them what she knew which wasn't much. The commodore and his men left peacefully. Jack, Lydia, and I all took a big sigh of relief. It was now over, I was no longer a criminal on the run.. Well not in Port Royal anyway. Lydia had gone to her room to prepare for babysitting the Turner's children. Will and Elizabeth would be joining Jack and I for a night of rum and relaxing.


	23. Relaxing with Rum

Hey everybody! guess what! i'm back! yay!hehe. i had to cut this up into two parts because it was way to long for it to be one. Thanks to all who reviewed! and keep reviewing! and i'd just like to say, i hope everyone who is in the path of Hurricane Rita stays safe. okay enough of my bablling, go ahead and read.

Chapter 23

"Relaxing With Rum"

Jack walked into the sitting room and sat to my left at the round table we had set up specifically for the night. Will sat to my right, taking a drink from the mug of rum that sat before him. I watched his face scrunch as the warm liquid poured down his throat. Elizabeth sat across from me, shuffling the deck of cards.

"It's really nice of you to invite us over." Elizabeth smiled.

"No problem at all." Jack said, taking a long drink from his mug. "Would ye like a drink?" He asked, feeling stupid he hadn't asked her the question earlier.

"Yes, please." Elizabeth smiled politely.

"What'll ye 'ave?" Jack asked, standing from the chair he had just sat in.

"Anything that will get me drunk?" She asked.

"Rum?" Jack asked with a hint of a smile.

"That'll do."

Jack picked up the bottle of the light brown liquid and poured it into the mug. "Never thought I'd see the day Elizabeth Turner would want some rum. Especially because it turns men into scoundrels, if I remember correctly."

"You do remember correctly. I guess I need to relax after chasing the children around all day." She said, taking a small sip of rum. Her eyes snapped shut as she shook her head. "I forgot how awful this stuff is."

"Oh, ye won't be sayin' that after an 'our or so." I smirked, wondering how she would act while heavily intoxicated. "Besides, I promised ye the next time I planned to get drunk ye could join us."

"Very true."

"Ever been drunk before?" I asked.

"Her?" Will asked with a laugh, pointing at her.

"Hey! I've been drunk before." Elizabeth said, nearly defensively.

"When?" Will asked, completely curiously. "I've rarely, if ever seen you drink."

"It was a long time ago, its only been once.. or twice." She admitted.

"Go Liz! Not as much as a prude as we all thought ye were, eh?" I smirked at the new information that had been presented before us. "No offence."

"None taken." She smiled, casually continuing to shuffle the deck of cards. "Just because I'm a noble woman doesn't mean I've never had any fun."

"Well, this is news to me." Will said, leaning back in his chair as he gave her a we'll have to talk later sort of look and taking a drink from his mug.

"Good or bad news, mate?" Jack asked.

"Not sure." Will said, contemplating the question.

"I'd think it's a good thing." Jack said, leaning his chair on the two back legs.

"Why is that?" Will asked, looking to him.

"Because, ye've got a woman that acts all 'igh and mighty but also likes to get down and dirty like the rest of us. It's a good quality in a woman." Jack answered with a smirk.

"I suppose it is." Will smirked. "So, are we going to play cards or are you going to continue to shuffle them for another couple of minutes?"

"I like to shuffle them. Got to make sure they are good and… well.. Shuffled." Elizabeth smirked, setting down the deck momentarily to take a longer drink from her mug.

"Oh, yer the one to talk about good qualities in women." I said, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Aye I am." Jack nodded.

"Oh, because ye 'ave such good taste in women."

"I do 'ave good taste in women." Jack answered, as Will nearly spit out the rum he had just drank. Will and exchanged looks and shook our heads. "No one thinks I 'ave good taste in women?"

"Well, look at the women you've been serious about." Elizabeth said.

Jack went to open his mouth but then shut it before even uttering a sound. "I guess ye've got a point."

I always am right." A smile spread across my lips in the satisfaction of knowing I was right and he had admitted it to be a fact. "Ye should know that by now."

Within 3 hours

We had run out of rum. I sent Will and Jack to buy some more from the town square. Elizabeth and I sat across from each other, waiting for them to return with more rum. We had drank the three bottles and wanted more.

"So, anything new?" Elizabeth asked, staring somewhere over my head. Which made me wonder whom she was talking to. I slowly turned on my chair to look behind me only to find no one was there. I raised a brow in confusion and turned back around to look at her.

"Who ye… be.. talkin' to?" I finally finished.

"To you… silly…silly……you." She said, a goofy grin coming to her lips as she pointed at me.

"Where are they wit my rum?" I asked.

She cleared her throat. "Our rum!"

"maybe if I wish in my 'ead real 'ard, they will show up." I said, closing my eyes as I tried my mind powers. My face began to scrunch as I concentrated harder and harder. "Its..Not, workin'!"

"It only makes you look constipated." she smiled, much to my surprise.

I opened my eyes to look at her, but couldn't hold back the giggle that came to and got stuck in my throat.

"Oh, a woman pirate that giggles." Elizabeth laughed. "That's a first." She continued to laugh, with a snort, which only made us laugh harder.

"Oh, a noble woman who snorts." I joked with a smirk. She simply nodded, without being able to make a quick comeback.

"Yeah." she said lamely.

"Urgh! Where are they?" I grunted, noticing my dwindling amount of rum in my cup.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "They better get their asses back here before I become sober!"

"Me too. It would be a travesty to be sober again so soon." I commented.

"Uh huh!" she grunted. "So, whats the scoop on you and Jack?" she asked, casually changing the subject.

"Scoop?" I asked, trying to savor the last few drops of rum that remained in my mug.

"Yeah! Scoop, you know, whats going on.., together, or apart, or together?"

"I don't know, 'aven't thought about it."

"Oh yeah right! You must have thought about it! Come on, you can tell me!"

I shook my head, pondering the question. It was actually a question I would like to one day have an answer to. Before I'm too old.

"You do realize he still is a bachelor, especially since that bitch Valerie is gone. Some one is going to snatch him up."

"It's not just up to me, it takes two to be in a relationship, you know."

"I know but, you both seem so right for each other."

"Well, I don't know." I sighed.

"You should give it a chance."

"I'll get right on that." I slurred sincerely.

"Good! You should." She slurred, while her eyes rapidly opened and closed.

"Why?" I questioned, downing the last drops.

"Don't you want to get married? Maybe extend the family?" she asked, with a wink, leaning on the table.

" 'Cause, I did so well with the first child." I retorted.

"You did what you thought was right. Besides, your not getting any younger."

"That becomes more apparent with everyday."

"Don't I know it."

I looked at her for a moment. "Hey!" I finally got my delayed reply out.

"Of course, you have to admit Jack's a good man." She said.

"Well, 'e 'as gotten better with age, in more ways than one." I smirked.

"Who's gotten better with age?" Jack's voice disrupted our conversation when he entered the room, bottle in hand.

"Don't ye knock?" I asked.

"My 'ouse." Jack reminded.

"Rum! Where's the rum?" I asked dramatically hysterical.

"Right here." Will's voice filled the room, as he brought in a crate full.

"Could have had some help with it though."

"Yer a young lad, ye can 'andle it." Jack smiled, patting him on the back.

"That's what you think." Will shot back with a light glare as he set down the crate, leaning against it while he tried to catch his breath.

"Just 'and me a bottle." I demanded, holding out my right hand.

"Me too!" Elizabeth enthusiastically shouted, holding her hand out also.  
Jack opened the crate and began to reach in for a bottle.

"Give me! Give me, a damn bottle!" I sun lightly. "Wow! That's catchy!" I grinned.

"sure is!" Elizabeth grinned with a drunken lopsided smile. "Give me,.. Give me. A damn bottle! So I can drain my…. wait.. What rhymes with bottle?" She asked, her index finger resting on her chin.

"Umm.. Ohhh! I know! Oh!." Jack grinned, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, while he continued to try and fish out a bottle of rum.

"What, what?" Will asked.  
Jack held up his right index finger as he swayed from side to side. "Jottle!" he grinned, obviously impressed with his made up word.

"Jottle!" I grined as my head bobbed from side to side."Jottle!" I repeated a little bit quieter.

"jottle." Elizabeth repeated.

"What! That's not even a word!" I thought out loud.

"It's not?" Jack asked,

"I don't think so." Will answered.

"Are ye sure?" Elizabeth asked, looking at me, I shrugged out of confusion.

"Pretty sure." Will nodded.

"It is too a word!" Jack drunkenly slurred, leaning against the crate.

"Then what is a jottle?" Will challenged.

"A cross between a jar and a bottle?" Jack confidently said as he nodded.

"That's the stupidest think I've ever heard!" Will rolled his eyes with a laugh.


	24. Relaxing with Rum Pt 2

Chapter 24

"Relaxing with Rum Part2"

"Where's my rum!" I asked, having briefly forgotten about it.

"Oh yeah! Rum!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I don't think you should drink much more, dear." Will said, trying to caution her.

"Oh, I won't dear." I replied stupidly. As the three of them gave me an odd look. "oh, ye wasn't talkin' to me. My fault." I apologized, as the room grew silent for a few moments. Jack held out a rum bottle for me. It was in close range until I went to grab it; he pulled it away from me. I glared at him, as he only grinned mischievously. He held it out for me again; I stretched my arm and scooted to the edge of my seat. I again went for it, only missing it again in another failed attempt.

"Give it!" I yelled, becoming frustrated with him.

Jack smiled his reply and helped it out again. I stared at the bottle, concentrating on his hand. I mentally counted down from five, my arm shout out for the bottle when I hit one. Jack pulled back the bottle yet again. I fell to the floor with an astounding thud that echoed through the room. I was lying face down on the hard wooden floor.

"I know who isn't getting any tonight." My muffled voice came from the floor. Jack abruptly stopped laughing while Will and Elizabeth continued. I placed my hands, palm down on the planks and stood. I briefly lost my balance but caught myself before falling again. A deathly glare came to my eyes as I looked at Jack.

"Why don't you just get a bottle from the crate?" Will asked.

"'Cause that would be logical." I answered, as Jack handed me the bottle. "'Bout damn time!" I declared, pulling the cork with my teeth from the bottle. I spit the cork halfway across the room.

"Well, that's lady like!" Elizabeth sarcastically said as her face twisted in disgust. "Can I try?" she asked, the disgust leaving her features and was replaced with a large smile. Will handed her a small bottle, easily the smallest bottle I had ever seen.

"Give me a bigger bottle!" she demanded, stomping her foot on the floor.

"No, you've had enough already." Will said sweetly.

"I want more!" she whined. "I'm your wife! And I demand a bigger bottle!"

"Better give it to 'er or ye won't be getting any either, just like Jack." I smiled drunkenly, sitting on the floor, to get the jelly like feeling out of my legs.

"Don't give in Will." Jack piped in. "She's 'ad enough."

"Shut up… you!" Elizabeth yelled. "You! The man whose name I can't remember at the moment."

I laughed as Will gave in and handed her a medium sized tall bottle, full to the top with the luscious brown liquid.

"Ah, what'd ye do that for?" Jack asked disappointedly, his arms coming up and then dropping to his side again.

"Because I may want some.. Later." Will winked as he nudged Jack in the side. "If you know what I mean."

"I don't know what you mean." Elizabeth said, looking at each of us.

"What does he mean?" she whispered her question to me.

"You know." I said, my eyes growing wide for a second or two as I motioned with my hands.

"No, I don't."

"The hot sweaty limbo of love." Jack smiled with as much innuendo as possible as he rose and dropped his eyebrows.

"Which is?" she asked.

"Rockin' the love boat." Will said.

Elizabeth's facial features still confused as she shrugged.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" I yelled.

"Oh!" Elizabeth grinned in a very delayed reaction. "Ohhh." She smiled, "that." She grinned as dirty thoughts rolled around in her head. "How dirty."

"What a delayed reaction." Jack said, stating the very obvious.

"I 'ardly think it is appropriate to talk about that now." She said, modestly as her cheeks became a dark red. She went to take a drink from her bottle, but when she put it to her lips, nothing came out. She pulled it from her lips and looked at it. "Aww, I forgot to open my bottle." She said, eyeing it.

"With yer teeth." I reminded, only wanting to see if she could do it.

"oh yeah! That's right!" she said. "Here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and placed the cork between her teeth. We watched in anticipation. She pulled on the bottle with her hands. She grunted loudly as she continued to try. "Come on!" she groaned, trying to urge the cork to come out. After a few seconds she pulled the bottle, still corked, from her teeth. "Mother Fucker!" she yelled, exasperatedly..

"The best curse word ever!" I smiled.

"It is, isn't it?" She grinned.

"Here, give me the bottle." Will say.

"No, I want to do it!" she said, again placing the vcork between her teeth. She grunted and moaned as she continued to try. She was very determined, I had to give her props for that. A person would have given up after a few minutes but she hadn't. Finally after four minutes the cork came free, sending er head backward, and she spilled a few drops onto her dress.

"Yay! Good job!" I cheered.

"now what?" she asked, through the cork in her teeth.

"Spit it across the room, as far as ye can!" Jack urged with a grin.

"I can't do that." She answered.

"Aye, ye can." I urged.

"no one better find out about this." She warned, "or I'll .. I'll, do something Real Bad!" she slurred. We heeded her warning. She then spit ou the cork. It flew fast and hit Will directly on the forhead. Jack and I busted out in laughter as Will rubbed his forehead.

"Duck!" Elizabeth yelled, her hands flying in mid air, like Jack had been doing, her hands clasped against her cheeks as her face turned red.

"Ye've been spendin' to much time with 'im." I said, pointing to Jack.

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked

"Yer utilizing 'is 'and movements." I accused.

"I think I'm drunk." Elizabeth slurred her words, her eyes closing and opening quickly.

"Want to know somethin'?" I asked.

"Aye." Elizabether replied.

"Come 'ere." I motioned with an indext finger. She leaned closer to me, I brought my lips to her ear and whispered. "I'm drunk too."

Elizabeth smiled with a heavy laugh.

"Hey! No secrets!" Will yelled. "What did she say?"

"nothin'." Elizabeth denied with a shrug.

"No secrets, we must share everythin'." Jack added.

"too bad." I sighed.

"I've got somethin' to tell you." Elizabeth said, I leaned over to her as she began to whisper. She held her right hand to hide her lips so they couldn't read them. "Will once dressed in drag to help the commodore catch a criminal."

"Ha!" I laughed. "Fully?"

"Yep! Fully!" she smiled, and began to whisper again. "Imagine him, blonde long haired wig, dark purple…"

"No secrets!" Jack yelled, becoming frustrated at our childish act by the minute.

"Say again, someone was shouting." I said.

"Purple frilly dress, hanker chiefs to make it look like he is busty."  
I chuckled.

"The funniest part of all, he was so good, had the voice down too, if I may add." She whispered into my ear. I nodded as she went on. "Most of the single bachelors hit on him. Even one Jack Sparrow, asked him on a date. Is that hilarious or what?"

"Oh my! That is too, too damn funny!" I laughed, whole-heartedly. Placing my hand on my chest as I laughed harder. My face turning a dark red.

"What did you tell her?" Will asked.

"Nothing, honey." She smiled innocently.

"What'd she tell ye?" Jack asked, trying to get to the bottom of what was so damn funny that kept us laughing hysterically.

"Nothin' Honey." I mocked. "oh god! Mental image!" I covered my eyes and tried to regain my breath. I sighed and caught my breath, wiping the tears from my eyes. The room grew silent for a minute. Jack and Will continued to wonder what the gossip was.

"So, now what?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the silence.

We all shrugged and waited for an idea to come and pop out of someone's mouth. An idea was in short supply, not one of us had a clue of what would be fun.

"oh! We could go move around the servant's things!" Elizabeth suggested.

"Huh?" was my confused reply.

"You know, put all of their things in different rooms. So when.." She stopped to giggle for a second before continuing.

"When what?" Will asked, a little interested.

"When they go into their rooms, their stuff isn't there!" she giggled all though explaining her idea.

"Ye mean, arrange the furniture so it closely resembles a replica of their room but, it is in a different room?" Jack asked, trying to gain a better understanding of her explination. Will and I stayed quiet and pondered the diea. Will then began to giggle. The more he thought about it, the harder and louder his laugh grew. "I think it's a good idea." Will smiled.

"Aye, good idea." I also agreed, but somewhat sarcastically, I continued to think about it. "It sounds like to much work though, I'd 'ave to get up and actually do something." I said.

"true." Will agreed.

"So, is it back to the.. whatchamacallit board?" Jack asked, his fingers waving in the air while he tried to thinjk of the right word.

"Ye can do it, just don't be pissed when I don't 'elp." I said.

"Lets do it! we don't 'ave to change rooms, only move their crap around inside their room." Jack grinned enthustically, clasping his hands together.

"Come, lets go do it!" Jack continued to grin, pointing at Elizabeth.

"It's not polite to point." Elizaqbeth said.

"What are ye? The proper police?" Jack asked

"No, I was stating a fact." She said, standing from the chair.

"Ye comin'?" Jack asked, pointing his right indext finger at me.

"It's not polite to point." I reminded him with a tone of pure mock.

"Ye come!" he demanded.

"no." I challenged to the giner that was still in my face. I hoped when I actually got the ambition to stand I wouldn't lose my balance, fall over, and lose an eye. "What's in it for me?"

"What do ye want?" Jack asked.

"I can't say the answer to that, after all we 'ave company." I smirked seductivally into Jack's deep brown eyes.

He rose a brow, intrigued by my reply.

"come on, Ravenica! It will be no fun without you. Please come." Elizabeth pouted.

"Fine, but I'm not movin' any large stuff."

"Deal." Will smiled.

I took Jack's open hand and he pulled me up from the floor. We both lost our balance but quickly regained it. I looked up at him with a smile.

"hi."

"Okay! Enough mushy crap, to the servant's rooms!" Elizabeth smiled.

"umm. This way." Jack released his grip from me and slinked toward the doorway, taking a largeswig of rum from his bottle. I didn't move a muscle, having already forgotten why I was standing. Jack stopped in the doorway as the two of them stood lined up behind him.

"you comin?" Will asked.

I nodded and walked over toward Will who was the last in line. Jack began to sway toward the doorway in his old manner. I always loved when he walked that way. Halfway up the stairway, I took a long drink of rum, downing a quarter of the bottle. "psst.." came from my lips as I tried to get Will's attention. But, to no avail. Unsatisfied with his lack of an answer I whispered. "Psssssstttt,Wiiilll.." He again didn't answer so I had to resort to atapping him on the middle of his back.

"uh?" he grunted, looking over his shoulder at me.

"What are we doin'?" I slurred.

"Don't you know?" He asked.

"Know what?" I asked lamely.

"What were doing."

"No." I shook my head.

"Me either." He replied.

"maybe were playin' follow the leader." I whispered as we continued to stuble up the stairway. I missed a step and tripped on the step after it.

"Is the caboose okay?" Jack asked.

"Fine." Will, Elizabeth, and I replied in unison.

Having briefly forgotten we were climbing the stairs, Jack tripped on the top satai, Elizabeth had turned to look at Will and tripped over Jack's leg, falling on top of his back. Will, having no corrdination at all fell onto Elizabeth, causing her and Jack to both groan from having the wind knocked from their bodies. In my mind I knew I should stop, but I didn't have the ability, I stubled up the flour stairs that were left. "Get off me!" Jack's muffled voice called from the floor. Will rolled off of them and sat at the top of the stairs. Elizabeth's legs kicked as she tried her hardest to move. She accidently kicked my legs out from under me. I began to fall backward, my eyes wide as if elt myself slipping backward. My arms moved violently, as I thought about falling down the very, very, long stairway. Will grabbed my wrist and with all of his strenghth pulle me toward the left where he sat. To the right Jack still lay moaning for Elizabeth to get off of him. I fell onto Will, when I opned my eyes I was face to face with him. He smiled back as Elizabeth had noticed what had happened.

"Get off my husband!" Elizabeth yelled, becoming very possessive of him.

"Get off Jack!" I replied.

"With pleasure." She said, we both rolled off of them. We sat looking down the long stairway. Our feet resting on the second step.

"Stairs are dangerous." Jack said, trying his hardest to look scared.

"Yes they are." Will agreed.

"Mental note, don't climb stairs when drunk." I thought out loud.

"Amen to that." Elizabeth smiled.

We sat for a few moments to gain our composure. I wondered what would have happened if I had fallen down the stairs.

"What did we come up 'ere for?" Jack asked

I looked from side to side, what were we doing? And why? We shrugged it off as we all took long drinks from our individual bottles. With in a half hour we had made our way back down the stairway and in to the sitting room, where we one by one passed out for the night.


	25. Precious Surprise

hey everybody! here's a little chappy to give ya a little something.. more will be up in the next day or two.. hehe.. thanks for all the reviews. i appreciate it!

Chapter 25  
"Precious Surprise"

Will and Elizabeth had gone home some time ago, groaning and holding their heads. Jack had disappeared not long after. After a nap and a bath, I strolled carelessly down the hallway. I hadn't seen Lydia all morning either. I felt alone in a huge house. I didn't mind though, sometimes you have to be by yourself. Besides, there were maids running around like they had no time to spare. I heard something fall from one of the rooms. I stopped dead in my tracks, wondering what the noise was. When I heard something else fall I became anxious. I pulled the knife from my boot and walked backward to the wall. I slowly crept along the wall as I continued closer and closer to where the noises of falling objects came from Jack's room. I came to the door and took a quiet deep breath, not sure what I was getting myself into. My long fingers wrapped around the doorknob, I turned it and quietly opened it.  
"Who's in 'ere?" I yelled, hoping if anyone was stupid enough to be trying to steal anything to get out while they could still walk.  
When I got no answer, I stepped further into the room. The closet door was open a little, and I watched as the shirts and pants moved on its own. I wondered what the hell I was witnessing, hoping it wasn't a ghost sent to play tricks on me. I pulled open the closet door, when I heard a whimpering sound. My eyes shifted in confusion as I pondered what kind of thing would whimper like that. I began to pull the clothes from Jack's closet, throwing them on the floor behind me. I spotted Jack's old tri-corner hat lying on the floor. I looked at it as a whimpering sound came again. I sighed and hoped I wasn't going crazy. The wind began to pick up and rolled through the open balcony door. I walked over and closed the doors, figuring it was my overactive imagination this time. I turned around and looked at the mess I had made. I watched as Jack's tri-corner hat began to move on its own. I jumped a little and watched it move to the right, toward the door to the hallway.  
"What the…." I whispered as my eyebrows rose as I became suspicious of the hat that seemed to be moving by itself. It finally stopped for a second. I eyed it, wondering if someone had a light rope on it and was pulling it around, Jack liked to play tricks like that. I stepped closer to it, when it didn't move I took another step. It then began to move again, causing me to jump nearly 4 feet in the air.  
"What the fuck is makin' it do that?" I wondered to myself while I watched it continue to move and finally hit the wall. Having enough of whatever kind of trick it was, I became unafraid and walked to the hat. I then willed myself to pick it up off of the floor. I was more than surprised to find a small golden retriever puppy. I smiled to myself as it looked up at me, its brown eyes wide as its small tail began to wag. I scooped it up in my arms and wondered how it had gotten into the house. I shrugged it off and put Jack's tri-corner hat on my head. Leaving his room with his clothes still scattered on the floor and bed I closed the door behind me.

2 hours later

I now laid on the sofa in the sitting room, my booted heels resting on the armrest. My head propped up against the opposite armrest. I hummed quietly while I peeled an apple with my boot knife. The puppy I had found earlier was lying on my stomach sound asleep. I heard the front door open and close. I was curious as to who had entered; only I was too lazy to get up and see.  
"Who goes there?" I questioned.  
"Me." The voice echoed through the entryway as loud footsteps came closer and closer to the sitting room.  
"Where 'ave ye been?" I asked, sitting up a little more and trying not to disturb the puppy. Jack's body came around the corner slowly. He was wearing a white button down shirt, black breeches and black boots.  
"What do ye care?" He asked loudly.  
"Shhh!" I hushed.  
"Why for?" he asked as I pointed to the puppy that just opened it's eyes to see what was going on. "Where'd you get that?" he asked, pointing at it.  
"Ye should know where I got it."  
"Yer wearin' me 'at!"  
"Took ye long enough to notice."  
"two questions then, where did ye get that.." he said pointing to his hat that sat perfectly on my head. "And that…" he said, pointing to the puppy.  
"Yer bedroom." I said simply, petting the small dog.  
"Oh no, I don't allow dogs in my house, let alone my bedroom." He said, shaking his head. "What were ye doin' in me bedroom? Hmm? Plannin' a surprise maybe?" he asked with a small smile.  
"No, I went in there to find out what all this noise was. I thought ye were 'avin' a fight with yerself. Well, I found this…" I said, pointing to the puppy. "Under this." I then pointed to his hat.  
"Awww, that mangy mut got dog 'air on me 'at?" he asked.  
"No, it's not a mut, it's a puppy. And were goin' to 'ave to find out where the 'ell it came from." I said as Jack sighed. "Well, it's goin' to 'ave to wait outside until we figure that out."  
I laughed slightly. "Jack, we are not leavin' a poor defenseless puppy outside."  
"Why not? It doesn't belong in 'ere." He tried to defend.  
"No." I stated, standing up from the couch with the dog in my arms. "This puppy is stayin' in the 'ouse and there's nothin' ye can do about It."  
"The dog goes outside! And yer about 10 seconds away from goin' wit it!" he yelled as his eyes angrily narrowed at me.  
I sighed, not wanting to argue because there was no other way about it. I smiled slightly as I looked at Jack. "Jack, come on.. It's just a small puppy. Please? Let it stay in 'ere for me? Until we find a 'ome for it?" I asked as I smiled a little bigger, seductively swaying my hips as I walked toward him. There is one thing Captain Jack Sparrow can't resist, a woman that was coming onto him. "If ye do this for me, maybe later on I'll return the favor." I spoke in a near whisper as I gave him a suggestive look.  
The corners of his lips began to rise as I looked at him seductively. I ran the fingers of my free hand over his jaw line. I could see all of the thoughts that were going through his head as they ran through his eyes. "Well, I might be persuaded."  
"Hmmm, good." I smiled. "Besides, 'ow can ye resist this face?" I asked, holding up the puppy in front of his face.  
he shook his head slightly and eyes me. "Fine, it can stay.. But, only for a few days. After that its out of 'ere." He said, an index finger pointed at me.  
"ye mean, until we find a 'ome for it?" I challenged.  
"Aye, fine." He finally gave in with a heavy sigh.  
"Good! That's what I like to 'ear." I smiled, sitting back down on the couch.  
"I'm goin' out to work in the shed. If ye need me." He informed.  
"What would I need ye fer?" I questioned.  
"Ye owe me for lettin' that stupid mangy mut stay in me 'ouse."  
"I won't forget it."  
"I won't let ye." He said with a smirk as he headed back out into the hot summer sun.  
"I know that." I sighed with a smile as I petted the small dog. "I know that.." I repeated in thought.  
The day half passed with out me noticing, or caring. I spent most of the day with the puppy trying to teach it different things. Never having a dog myself, I wasn't sure how to take care of it. But, I'd soon find out. It'd all take a little time. I just hoped Jack had as much patients and I wouldn't have to make good on the deal.


	26. Happy Day

Hey everyone! i'm back, and i've got a treat for ya! hehehe, i'm now able to spend more time writing, now that finals is over. So expect another update very soon!

as always, R&R!

Chapter 26  
"Happy Day"

I walked through the hallway toward my room, wearing a luxurious white bathrobe. It had been a long night taking care of the puppy I had found. The sun was nearing the high point in the sky, signaling it was nearing noon. I entered my bedroom and pulled my clothing from the drawers of the large dresser. I set the white button down shirt, white shift, and brown breeches onto the bed. I removed the robe and quickly got dressed. Throwing the now damp robe over the back of the wooden chair that sat in front of the desk in the corner.  
"Mom? Mom where are you!" Lydia's frantic voice sounded through the hallway. My head snapped over as the instantaneous flow of bad news came to my mind. I quickly ran to the door and opened it; rounding the corner Lydia nearly knocked me on my ass.  
"What is it?" I questioned.  
"I have very good news!" she smiled.  
"What was the yellin' about?" I questioned, slightly angered.  
"I didn't scare you did I?" she asked.  
"Aye, ye damn near gave me a 'eart attack! Never do that again!"  
"Sorry, it's just that I'm so excited!" she smiled as her eyes continued to light up.  
"What's the big news?" I asked calmly walking back into my room. Picking up the brush that sat on the dresser. I slowly brushed my wet hair as she followed me.  
"Come and I'll show you." Lydia smiled.  
"Just tell me."  
"no, it isn't something I can just tell you. You have to see it with your own two eyes or you'll never believe it." She said confidentially.  
I sighed, slightly rolling my eyes at her. "Fine." I finally agreed, pulling my boots onto my feet and lacing them up.  
"Ready yet?" she asked, anxiously pacing back and forth.  
"Aye lets go." I nodded, following her out of my room and into the hallway. All the time thinking it had better be worth all of this walking. We went down the stairway and through the kitchen, and out the backdoor into the yard.  
"Where the 'ell are we goin'?"  
"You'll see!" She smiled; leading me down toward a path that narrowly went into the dense forest. The sun beating down on the tall trees; the sound of birds chirping and the faint sound of the ocean. I had never known Jack's property went so far. Learn something new everyday. We walked for at least a mile before a clearing came at the end of the pathway. She stopped at the tree line, where the dense forest was replaced with sand and a large cliff. She turned to me with a large smile. "Close your eyes, were almost there."  
"Why?" I asked. "Are ye plannin' to through me over the edge of the cliff to my death?"  
"No, of course not. Just close your eyes." She instructed again. I rolled my eyes slightly and closed my eyes as instructed. "Put your hands over them, and no peeking."  
I closed my eyes and placed my hands over them. I could only hear the sound of the ocean and seagulls squawking as they searched for food. I felt her wrap her fingers around my forearm and pull me forward. I became nervous, as I knew the edge of the cliff wasn't far away.  
"Okay, stand right here." She said, pulling her hand from my arm. "Go ahead open your eyes!" She grinned.  
I dropped my hands to my sides and opened my eyes. I wondered if this was some kind of joke. There was nothing there except the cliff two feet in front of me, and the ocean. I had to admit it was a beautiful view but I expected more than just looking at a view. "And I'm lookin' at this…..why?" I questioned, a little disappointed.  
"Look at the horizon!" She said, extending her right hand, her index finger pointing to what seemed to be just a dot on the horizon.  
"What is that?" I questioned, squinting my eyes against the sun. "Is that?" I began, looking harder at it. "That's me ship!" I grinned. "Well, ships." I corrected myself.  
"I told you it was a good surprise."  
"oh it is! It really is!" I grinned happily, jumping up and down but then composing myself. "This isn't a dream is it?"  
"No, definitely not!" She smiled.  
"Wow! I can't wait to tell Jack!" I grinned. Watching the small dots on the horizon begin to get bigger and bigger. After a few moments Lydia had gone back to the house to get ready to go over to a friends house. I watched my ships come closer and closer, not wanting to take my eyes off of them to disappear. I smiled to myself, pondering where I wanted to go. I turned on my heel, turning my head a few times to make sure they didn't disappear and headed back toward the house. I hummed a tune while walking on the path through the forest. After about five minutes I was back into the garden and nearing the large mansion of a house.  
"What were ye doin' out there?" Jack's voice sounded as he came out of the small shed.  
"Lydia wanted to show me somethin'." I told him, he then looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.  
"And what was that?" He questioned, wiping his hands on a dirty white rag.  
"Well, come on I'll show ye." I smiled, thinking of taking my revenge for Lydia out on Jack.  
"Why can't ye just tell me?"  
"Well, 'cause, its better if it's a surprise, that's why."  
"are ye sure?" He asked, throwing the rag onto the bench just inside the door.  
"Positive, come on." I smiled, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him behind me back onto the path through the dense forest.  
"It's not a dead animal or somethin' stupid, is it?" he asked, grabbing firmly onto my hand.  
"no, it's somethin' way better than a dead animal. Although a dead animal ye can eat for dinner, whereas this surprise ye can't satisfy yer 'unger."  
"right then." He said, tripping on a tree root that was sticking up through the ground.  
"Walk much?" I asked, glad he quickly caught himself and didn't fall over pulling me along with him.  
"Aye, I walk all the time."  
"I was bein' sarcastic."  
"I know."  
after a few minutes we finally came to the tree line where there was a clearing just beyond that, beyond that, was the cliff. I stopped my brisk pace quickly, Jack hadn't noticed when I stopped and walked right into my back. A dirty look passed over my features as I looked over my shoulder at him. He nodded his apology.  
"Okay, now what? There's a cliff just a few feet further, so we can't go any further." He informed me, placing his hands on his hips. "Unless yer plannin' to throw me over of course."  
"I'd love to." I remarked with a small smile. "But, that's not why I brought ye out 'ere."  
"Then why did ye bring me out 'ere?" He questioned, still as confused as the moment I began to drag him out into the forest.  
I looked out onto the ocean, spotting the two sets of sails coming ever so closer toward the large land mass. "Ye don't see it?" I asked.  
"Well, maybe if ye told me what I'm lookin' for, it'd be easier to spot."  
"look out onto the ocean, toward the horizon." I instructed, placing my hands on my hips and waited for him to finally spot his own ship. Well, what used to be his ship I reminded myself as I pursed my lips together.  
"is that…" He began but trailed off while he took a few steps forward to come and stand beside me to the right. "It's The Pearl." He whispered, a grin coming to his features as he stared at the two ships.  
"Aye, is The Pearl." I confirmed.  
"This means yer goin' to…" he began but stopped himself mid sentence.  
"Goin' to what?" I asked.  
"Be leavin'." He whispered sadly, his eyes falling to the ground before him.  
"Ye got that right." I smiled. "I'm goin' to be on my ship soon, followed by me other ship to find the horizon."  
"Aye." He whispered, getting sadder with every moment that passed.  
"Don't look so sad, Jack. Ye know ye've been dyin' to get me out of yer 'ouse." I joked, pushing his shoulder slightly trying to liven the moment. This was supposed to be a happy moment.  
"Aye, yer right." He nodded, forcing a fake smile. "It's time I got rid of ye." He lied.  
"I'd better go and prepare to shove off."  
"Wait a second, what do ye mean followed by yer other ship?" He quickly asked as confusion settled back onto his face and into his eyes. I smirked slightly and turned to head back toward the house. "Tell me what ye meant."  
"I meant, Hell's Mistress along with The Black Pearl. Ye named me captain of the Pearl, remember?" I questioned, knowing he wouldn't go back on his word but instead would find a way to weasel it out of me.  
"Aye, I remember." He said, watching me turn around and head for the dirt pathway back toward the house. "About that." He held up and index finger, turning around to follow me. "I wasn't in me right mind when I named ye captain, I think I…"  
I cut him off before he could finish. "The ship is rightfully mine, Jack. Ye named me Captain not to long ago therefore I am Captain. That is the reason ye sent Gibbs after me ship in the first place isn't it? Ye weren't drunk, I know that."  
"Aye but, ye see, it wasn't my idea to give it up."  
"So yer twin gave me the ship? Oh no, I don't think so. I never asked for it Jack, ye 'anded it to me, it's yer loss and we both know it. And don't ye dare blame it on Valerie, ye were well aware of what ye were doing." We were now in the middle of the dense forest, the sun peeking through the leaves of the tall trees. The smell of roses filling my nose with every step and the sound of the humming bees trying to find any type of food.  
"Yer right, but.."  
"yer not goin' to give it up that easy, aye I already know that and am well prepared to fight ye on it." I finished his sentence, kicking a stray rock on the path and pushing the stray hairs away from my face. We finished the long walk in silence. I could tell by the look on his face he was trying to plan some kind of con to gain his ship back from my possession. In my mind I was ready for any kind of con he could throw at me, but on the other hand I was slightly worried he would outsmart me at my own game. He was much wiser than I it comes with age. But, there is a time that was soon to come where I wouldn't be outsmarted by the likes of him.


	27. Will He or Won't he is the question

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Convincing Jack"

I sat on the balcony overlooking the ocean. The breeze blew my hair slightly; perched on the stone balcony I tapped my fingernails as I awaited the arrival of my ships. They couldn't be far off of the coast by now, even though the sun was starting to fall into the western sky.

"Umm, Mother? May I have a word with you?" Lydia questioned from inside my bedroom.

"Sure, what is it?" I questioned getting up from my perch and walking into the room, directing my full attention to her as she sat down on the bed delicately placing her hands in her lap.

"Well.." she began. "I've been thinking and wondering.." she trailed off, running her fingertips through her long hair. .

"What is it?" I asked, not wanting to pressure the matter too much.

"Take me with you." She stated bluntly, her dark eyes staring at me. "Please…I've never wanted anything more in my life."

"I don't know..That life isn't any good for a proper lady like ye 'ave become." I stated, shaking my head.

"Please! My whole life all I've heard my dad talk about was the sea and how much he loved it. I remember tiny bits of it and how much I enjoyed it." She begged. "I won't be any trouble I promise. If you don't take me I'll just sneak away. I know it's better if I ask and get permission."

"I'll talk to yer father." I regretted it the moment the words came out of my mouth.

"Wonderful!!" she smiled, popping up from the bed and pulling me into a hug. The hugest smile I had ever seen planted on her lips.

"I'm not promising anything. If he says no that's the final answer." I stated a finger pointed at her, not wanting at all to get her hopes up to high." No arguments!"

"That's all I ask. Thank you, thank you so much." She smiled, finally releasing me from her tight grip. "Good bye." She smiled, closing the door tightly behind her.

"Well, it shouldn't be so hard." I said hopeful for a second. "Ohh. Christ." I sighed shaking my head and wondering what I had just gotten myself into. I wanted her to come along sure, but I wasn't sure that Jack would allow it.

I sighed, walking back outside to sit back down on the balcony, pondering to myself how I was ever going to get Jack to allow his only daughter to come away with me. Pushing the thoughts away for a while I dug beneath my breastplate to retrieve a small folded piece of parchment. I slowly opened it, careful not to tear any part of it for it was very old; antique really, that is if paper could be considered an antique. I stared at the marked provinces; only 3 of them that were still legible, the others were long wiped away although it wouldn't be difficult to figure out what they once where as soon as I returned to my ship and my maps. I wondered what type of treasure this map marked, if it still existed, unless someone had already found it. I slowly allowed my imagination to take over my mind. I imagined my legion of men following me on the adventure of a lifetime. Fighting rival pirates and navy men, I stood tall, a hand on the hilt of my sword as those men begged for their miserable lives bowing before me, pleading for mercy as their ships were over run with my men who took their treasures. I stared into the eyes of cowards who were trying to hide behind a mask, but the eyes never need lie.

"Ravenica." A husky voice knocked my thoughts away.

I turned in my chair to look at Jack. "Aye?" I asked, somewhat upset he had interrupted my swim away from reality.

He smiled. "Someone is 'ere to see ye." motioning toward the doorway. We waited for a few seconds I raised a brow.

"I said, someone is 'ere to see ye." He stated again, loudly waiting for a few seconds. "Get yer big ass in 'ere Gibbs!"

"Gibbs!" I smiled. "It's so good to see ye." I said, embracing his hand.

"It was a long trip indeed."

"Glad yer back, are we ready to shove off?" I asked, releasing his hand.

"Nay, we will need supplies… for both ships."

I nodded. " Then we shall get supplies. That shouldn't be any problem. Make a list and get it to me as soon as possible." I ordered.

"Aye captain." He nodded in compliance, quickly turning away to do my bidding.

"And Gibbs, why don't ye allow the men a days rest before getting ready to go? I'm sure it's well deserved." I stated.

"Aye, deserved indeed says I." He agreed. "See ye later Jack."

"Aye later." There was a slight pause." So ye'll be stayin' another day?"

"If that is alright."

"Of course." He smiled, seeming suddenly somewhat happier. "Do ye mind if I go on the Pearl? To look around and gather some things?"

"No, ye go ahead, have a good time." I smiled, watching as he stepped toward the door. "Jack wait." Spat from my mouth before I could stop it.

"Yes, luv?" was his reply, he turned on his heel to look at me.

"I've been thinkin' and well, there is only one way to ask ye such a thing… well Lydia wanted me to ask ye.." I trailed off for a second time, searching for the right words. He stood with confusion written all over his face. "Lydia wants to come wit me. Only for awhile, wait that's not entirely what I want to ask of ye."

"Quit stumbling and get to the point already, I don't 'ave all day luv."

"Alright, alright.. Sorry. I just don't kno' 'ow to ask ye so instead I'll just show ye." I stated, digging into my cleavage.

"Ooh I like that." He smirked, raising a brow slightly, his fingers entwining in front of him.

"That's not it." I sighed, pulling the piece of parchment out. "I wanted to show ye this and see what ye think of it." I stated, carefully unfolding it.

"What is that?" he questioned, pulling his fingers apart he carefully reached for it.

"Wait." I stated pulling it away slightly. "I want ye to swear ye will not speak a word of this to no one."

He nodded. "I swear."

"On the rum."

"Why the rum?" he questioned

I squinted my eyes at him. "Do it." I said in all seriousness.

"I swear, if I breathe a word of this to any one may all of the rum disappear from me stash and my throat never be able to quench another drop."

"Good." I handed him the delicate paper. "Careful, it's very old."

He nodded, slowly taking it from my hand. "What it is it?"

"Not sure. I've 'ad it for many a year now, the nearest I could ever tell was it is located somewhere in Europe. I don't even know if its foretold treasure still exists to this day."

"Treasure?" he questioned, his ears perking up at the very word.

"Aye, there is only one problem. As ye know I 'ardly trust anyone. There is only one man I trust to run the Pearl.. And sadly that would be ye." I stated, looking him up and down.

"Darling, I haven't done that slightest of pirating for years." He stated, shaking his head. "I don't want to start now. I'm sorry I must decline." I watched him fold the parchment and hold it out for me.

I took the parchment from him, placing it back in my bodice, a slight frown forming on my lips. "No sweat off my bum I'll find someone else. Maybe someone ruthless, younger, and much better looking." I laughed slightly; hoping the mere thought of someone else touching his beloved pearl would change his mind. "Alright. But if ye change yer mind."

"I wont." He stated, hastily leaving my room.

"But ye will Jack, ye will." I smirked, laughing mischievously. "Ye will." I whispered, continuing to laugh whole-heartedly. Finally stopping with a sigh.

that night

Dinner that night was completely silent. Jack hadn't looked up from his plate the entire time he just continued to eat course after course I watched the man eat. Between the three of us you could hear a pin drop, only boots sounded on the hardwood floor. The silence was deafening as the candles lit our dinner. I set down my fork, wanting desperately to say something but couldn't quite find the words. I set my left elbow on the table, lightly biting down on the nail as I pondered my next move. Lydia looked to me for comfort and shook her head when none was to be found.

"God damn it, will someone say somethin' before I go crazy?" I finally spoke up.

"What's to say? Ye two will be leavin' tomorrow and there is not much I can do about it." Jack finally spoke, setting down his own silverware. "Is there?"

"You mean it, father? I can go?" Lydia asked anxiously.

"Yes, ye may go." He nodded, waving a hand. "As long as ye promise to return her safely." He spoke softly, pointing at me.  
"Aye." I nodded.

"Fine then, if there is nothing more I shall retire to my room. I don't want to be disturbed." He stated, all to properly for my liking, standing up from his chair.

"Yes sir." The butler stated, standing up straighter as Jack passed by.

"I can't believe it, he is letting me go." Lydia smiled happily.

"Aye, its great." I sighed. "I shall retire as well, as should ye, we 'ave to be gone early." I stated, walking toward the stairway. I hadn't seen Jack hidden in the hallway. He sighed feeling as if a dagger had been shoved through his chest. Not only was his daughter set to leave but also the woman he had loved for so many years. I continued forward to my room, where I closed the door tightly and settled onto the bed. Nothing concerning a certain ex captain seemed to go my way. I pondered making one last stand, convincing him anyway I could. Maybe he was right when he said he had changed, that he was no longer the man he once was. I didn't want to believe it; I couldn't not now, not ever.


	28. Weigh Anchor

Okay so i didn't realize just how long this one is until I uploaded it but that is okay, it just gives you a little more.. I also know most ppl probably haven't come here in ages because i haven't updated for a few years.. but that is okay too. anyway please Read & Review! and don't forget to participate in the poll! thanks bunches!

Chapter 28

"Weigh Anchor"

I sighed as I watched the sunrise in the eastern sky. The red, pink and orange hue welcoming the sunny cloudless morning. My things had been packed for many an hour by now, waiting for my crew to be in and pick them up. I sat on the balcony rail, tapping my fingernails on the rail beneath me. My long auburn hair waving in the light breeze, I wore my usual clothing, brown leather bodice along with short leather skirt and knee high boots. I half hoped Jack had come to me last night, begging to be brought along. However, in the back of my mind I knew he wouldn't, he was to proud for that. I turned my attention to the puppy that had been sleeping carelessly wrapped in a shawl with a quiet yawn she fell back to sleep. I wondered if Jack would come along or stay behind. I worried he would do what he said this time, that he would stay behind. No I couldn't think like that I had to stay confident in my plan. What's the big deal if he didn't come along anyway? So I'd be down a captain? So what, I've gone after more dangerous treasures alone with only a few men. In the back of my mind I guess I knew I didn't want him along just for a captain but for my own more selfish reasons. I didn't want to be without him, not this time, and hopefully never again. From now on I was going to go after what I wanted and my sights were set on him all I had to do was get him in the crosshairs and claim my kill. A knock outside of my door claimed my thoughts as a deep voice called "captain?"

"Aye? Enter." I stated stepping inside and walking into the room.

"Ready to set sail?" Gibbs asked happily.

"Aye, gather some men for my things I'll make sure Lydia is ready as well." I stated.

"Aye, Captain. I just want to say it'll be a pleasure to 'ave yer daughter along for this voyage."

I nodded. "It will. But make sure the men know they are not to touch my daughter or I'll rip out their hearts. "

"I'm sure they are aware, but I'll remind them again."

"Good." I stated, "Take the puppy too."

"Cap'ain?" he questioned confused.

"Ye 'eard me." I left my room and walked down the long hallway. Stopping between our rooms at Jack's door, wanting desperately to break it down and drag him along with us. I shook the thoughts from my head and continued following the long hallway. Stopping again at Lydia's door, knocking I awaited an answer. When none was received I quietly opened the door. She lay passed out on her all ready made bed dressed in a long dark green dress, a large hat placed firmly on her head tied just below her chin. I looked down to find 4 trunks waiting for pick up. "Lydia." I whispered, walking in further. "Lydia." I repeated, pushing her shoulder slightly as her eyes opened.

She smiled sleepily "mornin'" I nodded. "Ooh is it time to go?" she grinned, hopping up.

"Aye, is time to go. Will ye be requiring to take all of those trunks?" I questioned, motioning toward the 6 trunks by the door.

"Yes, I mean aye." She grinned. "Need to get my pirate talk down." She smiled.

I laughed slightly at her. "Come Come, get ready." I smiled "we don't have all day, now." I said, ushering her toward the door. "Ye stay 'ere and wait for me men, they'll be 'ere soon."

"What are you goin' to do?" she asked.

"Just somethin' I've got to take care of. I'll be along shortly." She nodded in compliance and sat down on one of her trunks. I walked out of her room, and back down the long hallway, stopping again at Jack's door. I stood there for a few moments, contemplating if I should bother or not.

"Are ye goin' to go in cap'ain?" was Gibbs' question from behind me.

"I 'aven't decided." I stated in all honesty, running my long tan fingers through my hair.

"I wouldn't worry about 'im. I 'eard ye invited him on the venture were on. He'll be along." Gibbs said. "Trust me." He whispered.

I cocked an eye over my shoulder and decided not to think anything of it. "Be on yer way ye mangy dog." I stated.

"Aye." He nodded and continued on his way.

I stood a few moments more and waited finally opening the door, not knowing if he was awake or not. I quickly stepped in closing the door behind me. The room was dark, curtains drawn closed I looked to the bed where no lump was to be found.

"Do ye want somethin'?" was the question that emerged from the small dark corner.

"I umm.." I began stopping to contemplate what my next words were. "Just came to tell ye we are ready to set sail, yer daughter would like ye to come to the dock and see us off."

"Aye, I imagined she would want me to. If I feel like it I will show up, if not then give her my love."

"Jack I.." I began still not knowing what to say. "Fine, I will. Good Bye Jack Sparrow." I stated, hoping it would strike some sort of cord with him.

"Here." Was the reply from the corner, something flew toward me it was Jack's famous tri corner hat. "Ye'll be needin' it to keep the sun out of yer eyes."

I nodded in compliance and set the hat on my head, turning the doorknob I opened the door stopping I grabbed the door with my hand. "Bye." I whispered turning away and walking over to the door slowly I left his room.

"Where's Father?"

"He's going to meet us at the dock." I hoped I hadn't lied, placing his tri corner hat on my head.. "Come on lets go." I stated.

We walked down the stairway and to the waiting carriage we boarded it with ease and road to the dock where my two crews waited. "Are the men ready?" I question Gibbs who struggled to keep up with my pace.

"Aye, ready and waiting orders." He stated, following us on the ramp we stepped onto deck.

"Show Lydia 'er cabin." I stated.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded "come young miss. Even though it is bad luck to have…"

"Don't even say it Gibbs."

"Aye."

"James!" I demanded in a stern tone, I only had to wait a few seconds before he stood tall before me.

"Aye?"

" Prepare the men, we are to shove off on my command."

"Aye, captain."

"Gibbs."

"Yes cap 'in?"

"Gather the men on the Pearl, I want a word with them as soon as possible." I stated.

"Right away miss." He nodded and ran to do my bidding.

"Wow, this is a beautiful boat.." Lydia smiled. "Ship." She corrected a palm in the air.

"Thank ye, its taken a many year to make her this way." I smiled. "Come, I'll show ye my cabin."

She followed me across the deck and up the short stairway. "My cabin looks like it wasn't really there. Was it an addition?"

I stopped and eyed her curiously, "aye it is? Ye don't remember?" I questioned before the thought of her being so young the last time she was on the ship.

"No." she shook her head.

"Sorry." I said, shaking my head, continuing on our path. I opened the door to my cabin it was still a mess, empty rum bottles lying on the floor. Pieces of parchments spread on the table and the floor. "Well, this is me cabin, it isn't much but its home for most of the year." I smiled, happy at my accomplishments.

"Will father be here soon?" She questioned as I kicked an empty bottle across the floor. Walking to the table I picked up a bottle of rum and quickly took a swig. "Aye, I hope so." I nodded.

"You don't know for sure?" she asked.

"Can't say I do." I said in all honesty. "But, if I know Jack, he'll be here. Trust me."

She nodded slowly. "Well, I'm going to go to my cabin and finish getting packed."

"I'll be on The Pearl if ye need me."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Okay." I said. Carrying my rum bottle along with me I followed her out of the room. "The men are waitin'." Gibbs informed as he followed me onto The Black Pearl.

"Any sign of Jack?" I whispered.

"No, but I'll keep an eye out."

I nodded and kept the sadness out of my face. I stepped onto the Pearl with pride, my sword tied to my side and a pistol in sash. I stood up straighter as I stepped onto the deck of The Black Pearl. The men stood in 2 lines at full attention awaiting my orders with confidence. I walked across the deck, my lightly tanned breasts heaving with each move. I looked each man in the face before continuing onto the next. "As I'm sure ye all 'ave 'eard by now, Captain Jack Sparrow has relinquished his command to me. I can only 'ope that I will not 'ave any problems with any one of ye." I stated, continuing at a steady pace. You there!" I yelled, stopping in front of Pintel I eyed him for a moment his lack of hair didn't quite make up for his face at all. "can ye sail under the command of a woman?" I questioned

"I.. I.." he stuttered, his breath smelling of something awful.

"Come on sailor I don't have all day!" I yelled.

"Yes Captain, I can!" he yelled back.

I continued on down the line. "If there are any problems with any one of you scallywags I'll make ye walk the plank!"

"Umm excuse me." Was a question, I stopped dead in my tracks, wondering who dare interrupt my speech. Turing on my heel and putting the palm of my hand on the hilt of my sword I looked at the line. "Who dare interrupts me?" I asked angered.

"It was I. I'm sorry captain." He quickly apologized. " But we 'ave all been wondering what happened to Captain Jack." Ragetti said, his eyes falling to the floor, his left eye consequently falling out of its socket.

I sighed and watched it roll across the deck as he jumped and looked at me for the order. I rolled my eyes. "Get yer eye."

He nodded without a word and scurried to chase it.

"If ye must know. Nothin' 'as 'appened to Captain Jack, he just decided not to come along on this venture. He'll be joinin' us later." I lied gracefully. "So, my question has not been answered, can ye all sail under the command of a woman? Or shall I leave ye in this god forsaken hole to rot?"

"Aye Captain!" was the overall response.

"Good, get to yer posts, man the sails, and get ready to make way." I ordered.

"Aye!" the men shouted rushing to do my bidding.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye Cap' in?"

"For now yer the captain. Anything ye need, come to me. I'll be on the mistress, on my signal we are to set sail."

He nodded. "Um cap' in what's the signal?"

"Oh don't worry." I smirked. "Ye'll see it." Returning to Hell's Mistress I crossed the deck and went straight to my cabin. I sighed as I entered, closing the door quietly behind me; I was finally prepared to leave Port Royal in my dust. I already knew Jack wasn't coming, I was wrong; I don't know him anymore than I know Lydia. I sighed, throwing the now empty rum bottle on the floor it rolled until finding its final resting place. Walking over to the cabinet I opened the double doors, "where's the rum?" I asked myself, shuffling through discarded parchments and empty bottles.

"Here." Was a not so distant reply, I stopped my eyes moving to the left and to the right. I slowly backed away from the cabinet and turned around, my hand on the butt of my pistol. I eyed the man who stood before me, his long fingers gripping the neck of a large bottle of rum. His dark coal rimmed eyes seeming to search my soul. He wore a red bandana tied in his somewhat short hair, a small strand with beads and a piece of metal decoration hanging over it. His white button down shirt and black breeches somewhat covered by a long overcoat.

I smiled slightly. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow. Come to see us off 'ave ye?"

"No, not quite. I've changed me mind, I can't let ye leave wit me 'at." he said, holding out his hand.

"Nice try. now tell me the real reason." I stated

"Alright, I've decided I'll be comin' along but only to keep a watchful eye over our daughter because lets face it there are many a scallywags aboard both ships."

"Fine then, why don't ye just take the cabin on the Pearl? I'll remain bein' captain."

"No, I'd rather stay here, thank you." He said, sitting on the wooden chair.

"With me? Ohh I don't think so." I shook my head, there was no way he was going to convince me it was a good idea. "So what ye just want to be another crew member?"

"No, I just want to be let's say. A guest."

"alright, but, there is no reason why ye can't stay on the Pearl as just a guest."

"No, I'm not ready to go aboard, I just want to stay 'ere."

I eyed him for a second. "Fine, I'll take the Cabin on the Pearl."

"Fine. Sounds like a plan, not a plan I would have decided on but that is okay.." He smirked, his gold-capped teeth flashing slightly. "For now."

"Are ye feelin' say a little guilty?"

"Guilty? About what, luv?"

"Handin' yer ship away to me? Not givin' the crew a slight implication of yer foreseeable actions?"

"Ney, I 'ave nor will I ever feel any slight of guilt about what I 'ave done."

I nodded slightly. "Well then, I think it is about time we got out of this port? Don't ye agree?"

"Aye lets go." He smiled, getting up from the chair.

Walking toward the doorway I placed my right hand on the knob. "Go next door and see Lydia, I'm sure she'll want to know yer comin' along."

"Is that an order?" he questioned.

"Aye, I'd say it is." I smirked, opening the door and quickly walking out of the doorway. "James! I yelled. Weigh anchor! Lets get out of this hole!" I yelled, making my way to the helm, grabbing my pistol from my sash, I pointed it up into the air, firing one single shot. "Yes Gibbs that is the sign." I spoke softly runnning my tounge over the front of my teeth, knowing full well he couldn't hear me but I pretty much knew what he was thinking. "I'll take over sailor." I stated to the man at the helm, he simply nodded and relinquished command to me. I took the wheel in my grasp as we slowly began to slide out of port.


	29. Spray of the Sea

Chapter 29

"Spray of the Sea"

The sunny day had been long; we were well out into sea before the sun began to set, the air thick and heavy with humidity. It was a slower than usual with the wind blowing at our faces. I stood happily at the helm, humming 'a pirates life for me' while steering, the Black Pearl in my wake. Jack stood to my right leaning his weight against the rail, his forearms resting on the rail. Seemingly enjoying the view even though he had probably seen it a number of times before.

"Beautiful isn't it?" was Jacks statement as the sun sank toward the horizon.

"What's that?" I questioned, as he pushed himself away from the rail and stepped toward me.

"The sun set, none of them are ever the same twice."

I slowly nodded in agreement, he was correct after all no matter how many sunsets I have seen in my life I don't remember any two ever being the same. "There's a storm movin' in on us." I stated as a breeze ran over my body.

Jack looked up to the sky and came to stand beside me. "And just 'ow do ye know that?"

"Look at the clouds on the horizon, they aren't normal clouds, those be rain clouds."

"Aye, I forgot, not only are ye a pirate but, yer a weather forecaster as well." Was his remark

"We should probably stop 'ere for the night." I thought aloud, briefly looking to Jack for some sort of confirmation I knew I didn't really need.

"No, we can go on for awhile more. No need to be stoppin' before we need to stop fer there is no reason to be stoppin' now." Was his reply, his arms waving in the air as he spoke.

I eyed him for a second as his words flowed through my mind. "I suppose not." I said, still slightly confused. "'ave ye been in the rum?"

"Just a smidgen." He said, holding up his thumb and index finger just to show how little he had drank.

"Well then, can ye go fetch me a bottle?" was my question.

"What's the magic word?" he questioned, looking over at me.

"Now?" I questioned, raising a brow as I looked over at him.

"No, that's not it." He shook his head, putting his right index finger to his lips as if in thought.

"Right now?"

"Try again, luv."

"Please?" I practically begged in a whiny tone.

A satisfied smirk rose to his lips as he sauntered down the stairway. "Right away, see was that so 'ard?"

"Grab one fer yerself too." I watched him make his way down the stairway.

"Already planned on it."

"Of course." I whispered, staring back out onto sea.

"Is everyday like this?" Lydia's voice broke through the wind as she climbed the stairway, holding onto the rail for dear life. She finally made it to the top, and stood beside me, still holding onto the rail.

"No, most days are not as rough." Was my answer "Can ye take the wheel for a second?"

"Are you sure?"

"Aye, I trust ye."

She looked at me for a second but then quickly let go of the rail and grabbed onto the wheel. "Good, now keep 'er steady." I stated, beginning to take my hand away.  
"No, don't do that yet!"

"It's fine, yer doin' great." I smiled. "I believe I have a natural in my midst."

"Just don't let go, not yet." She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, trying to gain better composure. I nodded and waited the few moments it took.

"Ready?"

"Okay." She whispered.

I let go of the wheel, letting her take over. She squealed slightly as her eyes widened.

"Your doin' great."

"I can't believe it!" she grinned proudly. "I'm sailing a ship!"

I sighed lightly as the breeze from the sea began to blow harder. I threw my hair up into a messy bun, quickly grabbing into my pocket searching for a pin. Finally finding it, I placed it in my hair. A few seconds later a gust of wind started Lydia and knocked her off balance the ship violently swung to the left. "Oops." I laughed, grabbing onto the wheel.

"What the bloody 'ell was that?" Jack asked, his body slamming into the rail as he tried to walk up the stairway with a bottle of rum in each hand. Lydia and I looked to each other and began to laugh. Straightening up Jack finally made it to the top. "Ye didn't do that on purpose?" he questioned eyeing the both of us for a second before continuing. "Did ye?" holding out his left hand, waiting for the to retrieve the bottle.  
"Wasn't me." I stated defensively, grabbing the bottle.

"Then who was it?"

"Yer daughter." I smiled proudly.

"Really?"

"Aye, and I'd say she did rather good bein' 'er first time and all."

He eyed us for a second and then simply smiled. "Maybe we should wait until it isn't so windy out to be teachin' 'er 'ow to steer."

"I gathered that much already, I just wanted to throw me hair up and no one else was 'ere." I said in my defense, stray strands of hair falling into my face. "Lydia were goin' to be pullin' into a storm, go to yer room and secure yer things as much as ye can."

"Okay." She smiled happily. "Wait, I mean, Aye Captain!" Her smile widened as she gave me a salute. I chuckled lightly and watched her grab onto the rail, her knuckles white from holding on so tight.

"We really need to teach 'er to walk on the ship."

"Aye."

"Well Jack, ye want to take over so I can go down and interrupt the crews meal to make them get up 'ere and prepare?" I questioned, looking over to him.

"No, I can't." was his reply, he backed away slightly sending red flags in my mind. He had never hesitated taking over before.

"Ye alright?"

"Fine." He replied, looking somewhat nervous as he drank down his rum.

I eyed him for a second, and decided not to push the issue at this time. "Alright, well then can ye at least go and get the men?"

"Now that I can do." Jack nodded, throwing an index finger up and then dropping it down again. I pondered what would make him look somewhat scared to take over. What happened on the days before he stopped sailing on the high seas? Was it really only for Lydia's benefit or for his own as well? I shook the thoughts from my head and decided I would ask Gibbs later.


	30. The Storm

Chapter 30

"The Storm"

I stood at the helm and watched the water spray over the bow. The sea had become rough in the last hour, almost so much so it was beginning to become hard to keep the wheel steady. I watched the men run about, tightening and securing lines. Throwing anything not needed into the hatch and then moving it into the hold. Jack had gone to check on Lydia, I told him to stay with her until we were through the storm. There was no reason for her to be scared and alone. The sun had completely disappeared now, leaving only darkness and the light from the deadly lightening strikes. Only a few lanterns were lit, the water from small raindrops extinguishing most of them. I watched James make his way up the stairway, holding onto the rail.

"Everything is secure."

"Good, take over, I want to check things out for meself." I stated, he simply nodded and came beside me to take over. I always liked to check the riggings and lines myself before we went into a storm, there was no room for mistake and no reason to put myself or the men in any type of danger. The sea churned beneath us as the lightning flashed in the sky. The thunder almost deafening, as it rumbled shaking the ship to its very core. I grabbed onto a rope to steady myself as I checked the sails, looking up as the heavens opened and rain began to pour down from the sky, getting into my eyes. I cursed the rain god and threw my head down, shaking the water from my eyes as I continued to look around, the only light being that of the lightening strikes. The rain stung the bare skin of my arms as it pelted down from the sky. I watched the seawater pour over the bow as the ship plunged downward over the waves, the water spread out like a river, finding crevices to fall between. I looked over the starboard side to see The Black Pearl, no longer in our wake but to our side rocking violently back and forth.

" 'ere, put this on." I heard a voice say from behind me as he placed a coat around my shoulders.

"Thanks Jack." I nodded, pushing my arms through the sleeves of his jacket. "'ow'd ye know I needed one?"

"Never in a storm 'ave I ever known ye to 'ave a jacket."

I laughed slightly knowing he was right. "ye should be with Lydia."

"She's fine." He yelled over the loud rumble of thunder. "I was more worried about ye."

"I'm good, always enjoyed a good storm!" I yelled back, the coat becoming soaked in the downpour. Lightning scraped across the sky in a brilliant show of light, the clouds turning into a purple hue behind it. Pushing down Jack's tri-corner hat further onto my head, I smiled widely at the light show. I saw the rope that held the canvas down to the mast was beginning to come loose, so I ran over to tighten it before it could release and become a death trap, Suddenly a single bolt of lightening hit the top of the mast, something snapped, realizing it wasn't the sound of thunder, Jack and I both looked up to see the small sail at the top falling toward us. Jack grabbed me around the waist twisting us around, so my chest was to his, pulling me to him as the rocking ship pushed my back toward the rail, but before we could reach it; the falling mast grazed my right arm ripping the jacket and cutting into my flesh. The adrenaline coursed through my veins as I stood in shock and a little fear at the events that had transpired. Missing Jack by inches, the mast landed at our feet. My breath caught in my throat, my head nuzzled as close to Jack's neck as possible. The scent of rum and the muskiness of him filled my nose. If he hadn't been there I would have been a goner, just another tale of a pirate who was lost to the sea. Jack pushed the sopping wet hair from my eyes, his hands on either side of my cheeks as my green eyes scanned his. "Ye alright?"

I nodded, not able to breathe let alone say anything. James came running the moments later screaming my name. "Ravenica!! Ravenica, are ye okay?" was his question as he ran to my side, trying his best to see my face in the darkness of the ocean air.

"Aye." I shrugged it off with a fake smile, "I'm fine." I couldn't let the men know I was afraid, I am the strong one, the leader, the captain, not even staring death in the eyes should make me even flinch.

"James, Back to the 'elm!" Jack barked, pointing toward the helm.

"I 'ave to make sure she is alright!" James yelled, concern filling his eyes as he stared at me.

"I'll take care of 'er! Go to the helm!" Jack repeated his order louder.

James sighed, knowing he couldn't full well take on two captains. "Aye." Was his final word before he headed up the stairs to the helm from where he stood watching my every move. He wanted to be the one that was tending to me. I saw it in his eyes. But, I didn't care about James. Not in that way of course I just basically used him for a moment of pleasure. There was only one man that I felt that way for and said man will maybe one day find out.

"Come on, luv. Lets get ye to the cabin." Jack stated.

"I can walk." I stated as he reached his arm around me. "If ye wanted to hold me all ye 'ad to do was ask." Was my remark with a smirk.

He chuckled "Come, come, let's get ye out of the rain." He said, barely above a whisper. "Get someone up 'ere to clean up this mess!" he yelled to the other men who had come up to see the scene. I sighed as he walked me to the cabin; opening the door I walked in first. "Take off the jacket." He stated, closing the door behind us.

I simply nodded and carefully removed the jacket from my shoulders. Jack took the jacket from my hand as I eyed my arm, blood spilled from the large gash on my upper arm extending down to my wrist. "Christ." Jack whispered eyeing my arm, throwing the jacket over the back of the chair he gingerly grabbed my wrist and held it up to get a better look.

"I'm fine." I said, slightly pulling away.

"Ye may think yer fine, but really we need to get this wound cleaned up before it gets infected and then ye surely would not be fine."

I eyed him for a second, trying to make sense of what he had just said. He had a way of saying things that not many others would understand. I knew he was right, the last thing I needed was for it to get infected. "Then I must 'ave rum!" I exclaimed, all a little to happily.

"Fer yer arm?"

"No." I stated as Jack let go of my wrist to allow me to walk to the cabinet. "For my stomach."

"Ah. May as well drink up, that arm is goin' to be requiring a few stitches." He nodded as the cabin door flew open to reveal James and Lydia.

"Mother, are you alright?" Lydia exclaimed, running to my side. I sat on the chair and rested my right arm on the table, trying to hide the large gash from her and failing miserably with every attempt. "ohh my." She gasped. "We are going to need plenty of bandages, a basin with clean water and some cloths."

"James, go fetch those things."

"Aye." He nodded simply, leaving the cabin.

"What is with that man? I told 'im to keep to the 'elm!" Jack exclaimed, peeved that the man had not taken his orders to heart and carried them out.

"He's just worried about his captain." Lydia piped in as I drank down the brown liquid in the short round dirty glass bottle.

"I suppose, but.." Jack trailed off, eyeing me for a second as if I were supposed to fill in the gaps.

Truth was, I hadn't told anyone about my small affair with James. Well truthfully it wasn't really an affair at all from where I sat. It was two lonely people searching for comfort on a few long cold nights on the high sea. A few moments in time I wasn't particularly proud of. James wasn't a bad looking man; he was 30 years of age standing at 6-foot 5-inches, and in great shape. His hair a sandy blonde cut short and slicked back, his eyes the clearest light blue I had ever seen. I had no need to feel guilty or ashamed over what I did but if the crew found out they may think I will do the same for them and they would be sadly mistaken.

The next morning I laid on the bed alone in my cabin on Hell's Mistress, the sun had began to rise in the eastern sky when Jack left to attend to my normal duties and rounds. He had temporarily taken over because he wanted me to rest until my arm was somewhat healed. I was no good with a bum arm. I was happy in a way, I wanted Jack to come back to his pirating ways to return to me the way he had been before Valerie and living in Port Royal. My right arm stung, the bandages tightly wound around it. There was a knock at the door, I sat up slightly positioning myself on the pillows. "Enter." I simply called out to whom ever stood at the other side of the door. The door opened with a creak and James carefully stepped in, slowly closing the door behind him he stepped into the room, picking up a chair by its back and walking to my bedside.

"How are ye feelin' cap'in?" was his question as he quietly set the chair on its legs and took a seat.

"just fine, I should be back to my duties in no time."

"I'm glad I finally got the chance to talk to ye, alone." He said softly, his light red lips curving into a soft smile his hand caressing my cheek

"What's there to talk about?" I asked, taking a drink from the rum bottle I held in my hand.

"Us." He stated simply, watching my every move.

I chocked back the warm liquid, trying not to spit it all over him. "I don't recall there being an us, I recall being a ye and a me.. but no us."

"Come now my love, you know we were meant to be together, if there wasn't an us then what were those things that 'appened? What of all those promises and words that were spoken in moments of passion?" he asked, his eyes lowering to look into mine.

"I'm sorry to disappoint ye, but that's all they were to me, only words in a passionate moment. I made no promises, we were two lonely people lookin' for comfort. That's all it was."  
"I should have known ye'd run off with Sparrow the moment 'e came back into yer life." Anger filling his voice as tears stung the back of his eyes.

"Aye, ye should 'ave. Find yerself another woman, mate. I am not the woman ye are searchin' for." I stated, I should have known from the get go James would construe my actions as those of love, I was a complete and utter fool for thinking otherwise. "What we 'ad was.. nice. But nothing more can ever come of it. Ye deserve so much better." I told him, taking another drink.

He didn't say another word, just stood from the chair and dragged it back to where it had been sitting before. He stepped toward the door. "James, I'd like to keep this a secret, between us." He said nothing, didn't even acknowledge he had heard what I said at all. I sighed when he left my cabin, my body relaxing. It wasn't my intentions to break his young heart. Nor my intentions to get back together with Jack, I had no idea these events would even take place. I thought about James, he had been very loyal to me these last few years in more ways than one. I was only human, I couldn't just turn my need for companionship off and turn the other cheek. Yes, in a moment of weakness I did turn to someone for comfort and I never regretted anything I had done with him. However, even in this stage in my life and after everything I had been through there was only one man I wanted. I knew Jack would inquire about James' actions soon enough, and I tried to prepare myself for the story I was going to have to tell him.


	31. Worry

Chapter 31

"Worry"

I sat in my cabin, looking over some of the maps that lay spread out on the table. Having been in there for 2 days I was beginning to become restless. Lydia came and visited often, she had appointed herself as my nurse and I wasn't in any position to argue. By my calculations we were going to be sailing into the North Atlantic Ocean soon, and we needed to stop in a port beforehand. I tapped my long fingernails on the wooden tabletop, pondering the route I wanted to take.

"Must ye tap yer bloody nails?" came Jack's half awake groan from the bed as he stirred and rested on his back, the sheet falling slightly revealing his bare chest.

"Sorry." I whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"I bloody well plan to, I just don't like the infernal noise ye are makin'." He spoke softly, sitting up slightly to rest his upper body on his elbows. "What are ye doin' anyway?"

"Thinkin'."

"I gathered that. About what would be the more proper question, I suppose."

"Before we go into the Atlantic Ocean, we have to stop for supplies. We can't very well stop in Tortuga.. I don't trust those men on that isle, not with Lydia being along." I said, turning to look at him. "So, we need to find some where else to stop, the question is where." I stated, turning back to the maps.

"Ah, don't worry about it, luv." He replied. "There is no need to worry yerself into a coma. We will pick a port and stop there. Its not that much of an issue."

I sighed knowing he was right, no sense in worrying about what may or may not even happen. "I'm just worried is all."

"What is it with you women and worryin'?"

I scowled at him as he categorized me with most women. "And yer not worried?"

"Not in the least. Besides, we'll be docked for a day and then we'll be gone. I 'ardly think she can get into much trouble stayin' on the ship while we gather supplies."

"We'll 'ave to 'ave someone to watch 'er. If she's anything like ye.." I trailed off thinking of the number of times Jack had gotten himself into trouble.

"Ye mean like 'er mother."

"Lets face it Jack, part me and part ye makes it a big chance that she will find away to get 'erself into trouble, even if she doesn't go lookin' for it."

He nodded slightly. "Lets not worry about that now, let's rest. It's to early to be awake and debate the what ifs of life."

I eyed him slightly.

"Come to bed." He grinned mischievously, patting the empty space beside him with his right hand.

"I think not." I retorted with a chuckle, my cheeks turning slightly red as I considered his proposal.

"Come, come, we are both adults. There's no reason we can't take a nap." He smiled, motioning for me to come over. " It was just a thought." He muttered

"Its not just the thought I'm concerned about."

"Come on" he coaxed in a whisper. "ye need yer rest. Ye'll be no 'elp to anyone if we get into trouble."

Finally giving in decided I needed the rest and there was no way to get onto the Pearl now that we were traveling along I gave in and lay on the bed beside him.

"Its not so bad, is it?" he asked with a smirk, lying back down.

"I suppose not, but do be kind to stay on yer side." I pointed out before he could make any ideas form in his head if he hadn't already.

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Aye, I know what's on yer mind, I saw it in yer eyes. And I know damn well yer still thinkin' about it. So I'm going to make it very clear. Touch me, and I'll not only cut off yer fingers I'll also cut off that thing in yer trousers." I smirked, never bothering to open my eyes. His fingers stopped in mid air for a moment and then clenched into his palm as he slowly pulled them away.

Not three seconds after laying beside Jack the door opened, revealing James. "Captain!" he yelled excitedly, stopping when he realized Jack and I were sharing the bed. "What's goin' on HERE?" he asked, obviously upset, a confused glace set upon Jack's face as he pondered what it was about. "What are ye doin'?"

"It's none of yer concern." I yelled, sitting up a little straighter, upset that he had dared barge into my cabin.  
"We're just fillin' in some nice needed exercise." Jack joked running his fingers down my bare arm, a sudden feeling of shock and excitement flowed through my veins. I slapped his hand away quickly as James' face turned into a scowl.  
"What is so urgent ye dare disturbed me?" I questioned, suddenly feeling somewhat embarrassed to be caught.

"Sails aho." He said

"So what?" Jack asked.

"I thought ye'd want to know." James said, looking down at his feet as if suddenly embarrassed.

_God, its not like he caught us making out_ I thought to myself before saying. "Colors?" I questioned becoming alarmed at his eagerness.

"To soon to tell." He said, I rolled my eyes at him becoming quickly annoyed.

"Come back when ye 'ave some useful information." Jack casually waved him away. "We've better things to do than stand and wait for some ship that may not even be headed our way."

James looked nervously to me, clenching his fists at his sides. "Cap'in?"

"Do as 'e says. Or it'll be the cat-o-nines fer ye." I warned.

"Aye Cap'in." he nodded slowly, withdrawing from the room and closing the door silently behind him.

"Is there somethin' goin' on between ye two? He always acts so weird when 'e sees us together."

"I don't know what yer talkin' about." I stated nonchalantly, laying back down, resting my head back on the pillow.

"I think ye do."

"Well I don't." I lied, I knew exactly what he was getting at and didn't want to go into the details. I thought it better not to say anything at all. If I knew Jack as well as I thought, he'd be up on that deck right now, his sword unsheathed trying to kill the poor bastard before I even finished with 'it was a long time ago, it meant nothing'

"And." I began, opening my eyes while rolling onto my side to look at him. "What from our past makes ye think I would actually tell ye anything at all?"

"Well, as I recall and I do believe my memory does serve me on this one, I can always tell when yer liein' to me."

"And just 'ow is that?"

"It's just a look in yer eyes, I suspect I'm the only one who can identify it so yer lucky on that account."

"Apparently not." I retorted, directing my eyes away from Jack. "I don't want to get into it right now."

"Why not, we should 'ave some time."

"Can't ye just wait until I am good and drunk for the truth like everyone else?"

"When's that goin' to be?" he questioned. "Oh wait, knowin' ye it'd be later tonight." He chuckled

"Funny, very funny." I snapped narrowing my eyes at him.

"I thought so."

"So, what will it take to get ye out of those clothes in the next 30 seconds?" he asked bluntly.

I eyed him for a second, not really sure what to say to that. How could I answer such a question? I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I quickly closed it as I looked at him dumbfounded. Jack smiled widely obviously pleased with my reaction. Having never expected for him to ask such a thing he usually just tiptoed around it with innuendos and bad suggestions.

"If I were to get naked, right now this very instance it wouldn't be for yer benefit." Was all I could think of at that very moment, my face turning beat red as I rolled over and stood up from the bed. Quickly grabbing my sword from the table and put it in its sheath, then my pistol in my belt. "Now, if ye'll excuse me, I've some business to attend to." I said, leaving as hastily as possible.

"Bugger." Jack muttered under his breath, getting up to follow me.


	32. Betrayal

Chapter 32

"Betrayal"

We stepped onto the deck and walked across and up the stairway to the helm. Pulling the spyglass from my belt, I pulled it apart and looked through at the impending ship, it was on the horizon and moving at an admirable speed. My wound still trying to heal, it hurt like a son of a bitch but I kept the pain from my face. The ship couldn't be more than an hour and a half away, now. We watched intently waiting for any sign of which country they held allegiance too, not that it mattered, I was planning on taking it anyway.

"Well?" Jack asked anxiously, snatching the spyglass from my grasp.

"It's heavily loaded, ye can tell by the way it's sunken into the water. It should be a good pay off." I smiled, waiting for Jack's reaction.

"Ye are goin' to take it?"

"Aye, its my job." I nodded proudly, resting my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Are ye sure it wise?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" I questioned.

"With that wound on yer arm, it'll be difficult for ye to 'old yer sword."

"Then I'll use my pistol."

"What of Lydia?" He asked turning to me, his eyes full of concern.

"She'll be safe, I'll make sure of that. We can keep 'er below and 'ave a man on watch."

He shook his head and I knew he was going to need some good old-fashioned persuasion from me to get away with it. Besides any man who was idiotic enough to sail right toward The Black Pearl and Hell's Mistress is a damn fool and deserve to be sent right down to Davy Jones' locker."

"What if it's a trap? There could be other ships behind them."

"And they'd never make it in time.. Come now, Jack, don't ye remember what it is like, the adrenaline rushing as the ships sail toward each other. The shuttering of the wood as the cannons let loose?" I asked, pulling a pistol from my belt and placing it in his hand. "The mere power of yer pistol when ye shoot and hit yer target? Why, I've even 'eard it said that feeling alone is better than making love." He looked down at the pistol he held in his hand and then looked back up to meet my green-eyed gaze. "I'll bet any money they are carrying the payroll for the troops in the colonies, Think about it." I smiled, running my fingers over his jaw line. He eyed my warily "Ye would 'ave an equal share in that treasure, the same as us. What do ye say Jack?"

He looked back up at the horizon and watched the ship still sailing right toward us. I waited anxiously for his answer, although somewhat hoping he would need more coaxing so we could head back to my cabin for a quick roll… I quickly pushed the thought away, knowing that wasn't a very good idea. I watched Jack rub his beard in thought when finally he turned back to me with a smile. "I want a guard outside her cabin and inside."

I nodded happily. "Of Course! Our daughter's safety is the number one priority. Besides, they won't even reach the deck. But, we'll reach theirs no doubt."

"I 'ope so." Jack nodded, looking through the spyglass again.

"Now who's over worryin'?" I questioned.

He eyed me slightly but didn't say anything before staring back out to sea. "Where's James?" I questioned Parker, who was presently at the helm. I needed to get out my orders immediately for my men to be properly prepared.

"Down below, I suspect. He seemed upset about one thing or the other." Parker informed me with a shrug, which only gave Jack further suspicions as to what was going on. I nodded slightly "All hands to battle stations!" I screamed.

"Battle stations aye!" the men acknowledged my order and swiftly began to carry it out. "I'm goin' to go get James. Make sure the men carry out my order."

"Aye." Jack nodded.

I made my way down the stairway, leaving Jack on watch until I returned. Crossing the deck I made my way down the stairs stopping at the bottom at the galley. Squinting into the darkness it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dull light. "James?" I questioned, squinting into the darkness.

"Aye?" he asked, slamming a bottle on the table. "What is it?" he snapped.

"I need ye on deck. I'm plannin' to take that ship." I informed him.

"That's nice, go ahead." He waved my away.

"What are ye so upset for?" I questioned, sitting down across from him at the table, not that I cared.

"Oh, I forgot, I'm not supposed to feel ANYTHING!" he yelled. "I just have to sit back and watch you and that man live happily ever after, is that it?"

"Aye, who I decide to bed is none of yer fucking business. Do ye understand?"

"Ye know what? I don't understand. I gave ye my heart and all ye did was tear it out of my chest and dance all over it. I do everything I can for you! And what do I get out of it? Nothing at all." He screamed, putting the bottle of brandy to his lips taking a long swig. "I didn't know any woman could be so cold, besides a whore in the streets."

I looked at him disbelieving not one of my crew had never spoke to me in such a fashion, especially James. I always considered him a true friend that would always be there for me no matter what happened. As much as I wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth I couldn't; I tried my hardest to keep my cool but as the words echoed in my mind I lost control. Even knowing it was just his emotions and the booze talking it stung nonetheless. "Ye ungrateful bastard! I give ye a roof over yer 'ead, plenty of work, and gold and riches that not even a king 'as a claim to. 'ow dare ye speak to me like that?" I spat, becoming enraged as I stared him down.

"I can say what I want." He slurred, the brandy taking its effect.

"The hell ye can, ye may not be happy with me right now but ye will still show me respect."

"Why? No one is down 'ere but us. I will respect yer wishes to be respectful in front of the crew. I will not lower myself to pleasantries while we are alone." He spat. "Besides how can I respect a common whore?" he muttered, putting the bottle to his lips again. Becoming fully enraged by being called a whore not only once but twice I knocked the bottle away from his mouth, it fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. I stood from the table as shock and fear crossed over his face and through his eyes.

I stared at James coldly and placed my balled up fists on the table, leaning toward him. "Incase ye 'ave forgotten, I am still yer god damn captain and ye 'ave to do as yer told." I bellowed through clenched teeth. "If ye don't like it I'll 'ave ye dropped at the next port we come to." I yelled back coldly. He shook his head no, deliberately refusing to carry out my order, I became further enraged. Not many men refused and order before. "Now ye listen to me ye sniveling little worm.." I trailed off, grabbing the front of his shirt with one fist. "So get back on deck and do yer job!"

He stared at me for a few moments, his drunken mind trying to grasp the words I was saying. With out warning his lips found mine in a rough forceful kiss. I had never felt anything like it from him. He had always been gentle and tender when we kissed. His tongue tried to force its way through my lips; keeping them tightly locked together I quickly pushed him away. Standing before him completely bewildered by his actions my right hand forming a fist; I punched him square on the jaw, watching him fall painfully to the floor.

"I plan to take that ship so get yer ass back on deck before I throw ye over board and ye can swim to the next port, do ye understand?"

"What the bloody 'ell is goin' on 'ere?!" Jack's yell came from the stairway as he watched the events transpire. He came to my defense quickly standing between James and I. "Jack?" I said surprised I hadn't noticed until he spoke that he had come down the stairway. "It's nothin'."

"This isn't just nothin' I want to know what is goin' on."

"Can I tell ye later? Right now I need to deal with this betrayal."

He looked between both of us and finally nodded. "Sure." Understanding fully what it was to be a captain he was easy to convince that we needed to be alone to discuss it.

"The men are ready, Captain." A crewmember screamed from the hatch at the top of the stairs.

I turned back to James and stared coolly, feeling oddly protected by Jack's presence I became more comfortable. "Right now there a ship barreling toward us and I do not 'ave time to punish ye, but know this after the impending battle ye will be punished to the full extent of abilities!" I screamed, turning on my heel and running up the stairway. Jack followed me without another word, leaving a fearful James in our wake. He knew I didn't take a refusal of an order lightly. The last man who had refused to do my bidding was beaten nearly to death by my own hand. I stopped at the top of the stairway trying to regain my composure before facing my men.

"Ye alright?"

"Fine." I lied, diverting my eyes to the floor and running my fingers through my long hair. "I just can't believe that son of a bitch." Taking a heavy breath I stared at the wooden stairway.  
"I don't want to tell ye what to do, but from bein' on the wrong side of a mutiny before maybe we should lock him safely in the brig for the time being." Jack's advice cut through my thoughts like a knife. I hadn't considered putting him in the brig in fact, I hadn't ever considered James ever becoming this upset over something that was so casual. "Just in case."

I let out the deep breath as I looked to Jack. "Ye think so?"

"Aye." He nodded. "if he decides to get revenge during the battle it may cost all of us our lives. I don't know about ye, but I don't want to take that chance."

"I don't think he would…" I trailed off.

"I think it's for the best. Just until the battle is over."

I eyed him a moment longer, weighing my options in my head. Knowing Jack was right, James was a vengeful man when he was pissed off and drunk. I nodded slowly. "take care of it?" I asked him, leaving him to do as he pleased with James.


	33. The Battle

So before i put this one up.. i just want to say thanks to all have reviewed lately. i really appreciate it!! Cookies fer all of ye! so anyway.. this one is really long.. and yes kind of a cliffy but i'll have the next one up very soon i promise. i've also been considering rewriting this sequel but im not sure.. so i'd like some feedback on that as well please! so as always read and review and onto story.. yay!!

Chapter 33

"The Battle"

"Is everything alright?" Lydia questioned, meeting me at the top of the stairway, fear and excitement filling her lovely dark brown eyes.

"Aye, go to me cabin and wait fer me, we need to speak." I instructed her. She nodded and with her head held high proudly lifted her skirts and walked up the stairway to my cabin, disappearing behind its doors.

Racing up to the helm I eyed Parker wearily. "We may 'ave a situation." Besides James, Parker was the next man I turned to for advice. "James won't be joinin' us on this take." I informed him, removing the emotion from my face.

"Why not?" He asked, genuinely concerned. "He's been in every battle since I've been on with ye for near 7 years now. What happened between ye two?"

"That is no concern fer ye. Just know that he is very drunk and very upset with yers truly and will sit this one out. No one is to go down and remove him from the brig." I ordered. "'case 'e is passed out." I lied, not wanting anyone to go down to grill him for information. "Pass it on. No one go near 'im."

"Aye Cap'n." Parker nodded warily.

"so, 'ow much longer until we meet our new friends?" I asked, assessing the distance when another crewmember approached the stairway. "Cap' in that Ship is named 'The Wind Song.'" He informed us.

"Never 'eard of it." I stated, looking to Parker for conformation slightly disappointed when he shrugged.

"Does anyone know it?" I shouted over the railing.

"Nay! Must be a newer one." The crewmen shouted back.

"Prepare the cannons, all men to battle stations!" I demanded, quickly retrieving the spyglass from my pocket once again and pulling it apart. Putting my right eye to the eyepiece I searched over the deck there were at least 30 men on the deck. "Ah, they are anticipating us tryin' to take them. Their Captain isn't a complete moron. And they be hidin' valuables." Still focused on the deck of the ship heading toward us, There was no doubt in my mind that they were carrying riches, those types of ships always did. Their own stupidity left these ships unarmed and defenseless. This would be the third this month my men have taken, the first with me as active captain. My lips curved upward into a wide grin, this was just the distraction I needed to make myself feel better. "Keep an eye on the men, they are hiding things, I want to know where." I stated, handing the spyglass to Jacob, another crewmate of mine.

"Aye." He nodded, accepting the spyglass with an open palm. "Yer sure in a fine mood, Cap' in."

"Of course, I'm about to get rich." I laughed, turning around and heading to my cabin. I opened the door quickly to find Lydia sitting on the bed, her hands tightly placed in her lap, the dark green material of her dress puffing up around them. "Well, what's happening?" Lydia asked.

I sighed slightly contemplating how to describe it to her. I opened my mouth to speak but abruptly closed it and sat down beside her on the bed. "Do ye know what it is I do?"

"Yes, yer a pirate." She nodded in a matter of fact voice.

"And do ye know what pirates do?" I questioned.

"You take riches from ships and keep them."

I was surprised to say the least.  
"I have read about pirates in novels." She informed me.

"Well that makes it easier I suppose, and at this state in yer life I believe I can tell ye the truth. We are goin' to be goin' into battle shortly, I need ye to go and stay downstairs in the cabins on the far side of the ship. That's where it is the safest. The men from the Wind Song will never make it to the deck but it's just a precaution. I need for ye to do as I say." I told her. "Exactly as I say."

"I want to fight." She began, standing to look me straight in the eye.  
"Oh no, ye don't 'ave enough trainin' to fight, yer not ready." I told her, watching her as she stepped toward me her eyes pleading with me. "Listen, ye do this for me. And I swear I will teach ye everythin' I know about fightin', and when the time is right. I will let ye fight, but now is not the time. Trust me."

She eyed me for a long moment, her brown eyes reading mine. I knew she was trying to detect a lie but when she couldn't read any trace of one she slowly nodded. "Swear?"

"Aye, ye 'ave me word." I nodded.

"Okay." She agreed. "I'll do as you say."

"Good, I'm goin' to keep two men on ye to guard ye, just in case."

"Jacob?" She questioned, all to quickly.

"Fine." I nodded. "I'll put Parker outside."

She nodded slowly with a hint of a smile but with a distracted mind I hadn't really noticed. "Alright, I'll get Jacob to escort ye down to the cabins and stay there until I or yer father come fer ye. No one else is allowed in."

"Okay."

"if you fight you could be killed." She worried, clenching her hands together in her lap.

"I won't be killed and neither will anyone aboard me ship." I assured her, placing an open palm on her shoulder. "so just promise that no matter what ye 'ear ye are to stay below in the cabin with Jacob and not open the door till either myself or yer father come to retrieve ye!"

she nodded in agreement, seeming satisfied.

"Good, now I need to ye to change into them breeches cloak and hat ye need to look like another sailor while on deck those men spot a beautiful young lady such as yerself and they may try and capture ye."

She stood from the bed, struggling to reach the buttons on the back of her gown. "Can you help me?"

I nodded slowly and turned my attention to her. Quickly unbuttoning the buttons that ran down her back. I helped her change into her new clothes, warily eyeing the corset, garters, and other apparel that went along with being a lady a laughed slightly. "I'm glad I'm not a lady."

"sure you are, your just lucky enough to not have to wear all this stuff." She placed the dress and other things into the open trunk.

"Lucky thing too, I'd look awful silly climbing rigging and pullin' ropes in that getup." I laughed.

"can I at least watch the battle?" she asked suddenly.

"no." I stated, feeling more motherly than ever.

"Just one more question."

"What?"

"So, this taking over ships it is just a means of survival, right? Not just for the thrill?"

I nodded," Aye, survival for me as well as me men. They count on me to feed and house them."

I looked to the door when Jack entered. "It's almost time."

"I better find Jacob and get below." She stated, pulling her long hair onto her head and placing the old tri corner hat on top of it.

"Lydia, don't tell anyone about what ye witness on me ship. Not only could I go to jail but.." I trailed off, looking to the floor.

"Be Hanged." She finished sadly.

I nodded; moments passed in silence and I began to become nervous that she was pondering turning me in when she didn't answer. Finally she looked up and finished. "Don't worry mother. I will keep your secret. You can trust me."

Jacob entered the cabin then awaiting his new orders. "Jacob, take Lydia down to the far cabins and lock yerselves in one of them. The end one is too obvious so make it more toward the middle. No one is to go in our out. Do not open the door until Jack or myself come down."

"Aye, Captain!" he nodded, handing me the spyglass he began to make his way to the stairway.  
"Stop." I ordered. Crossing over to him, I whispered in his ear. "Lay one finger on 'er and I'll kill ye." I added my eyes turning to icicles. Living among men, pirates no less, gave me an intricate look into their minds, leaving a man alone with pretty woman.. Sometimes asked for trouble. Things happen. "Understand?"

"Aye!"

"Good. Go on, and naturally make yer way down there, don't make it a show." I added, knowing the 18 year old had never done much of this before. He simply nodded and went to do my bidding before I could utter another word.

Jack readied himself quickly, pulling a sash around his waist.

"Ready to fight?" I asked.

"It's been awhile, but I think so." He nodded. "all I need is me…." He trailed off his dark brown eyes searching the cabin quickly. "Ahhhh.." he grinned. "me 'at."

"I was goin' to wear that!"

I watched him pull it onto his head, shifting it slightly.

"to bad, mine."

"please?" I asked.

"no."

"Pleaassee?"

"no." he repeated. I gave up when skully entered the cabin.

"All's ready!" he grinned happily. "Were closin' in and waitin' order."

The three of us filed from my cabin.

"Ready the Cannons!" I yelled, seeing the ship was almost close enough for the warning shot. Quietly I ran a check list of my own weapons in my head, sword on my right, 3 pistols, various knives hidden on my person, and a cutlass on my left side, yes I was prepared for battle. I turned to Jack, handing him two pistols that had been left out by my request, not sure if Jack had brought along weapons of his own.

"I 'ope yer ready."

"I'll 'old me own." He stated, shoving the pistols into the sash around his waist. 'The Wind Song' still cautiously approaching us on the port side.

"They must think us friendlies!" Skully laughed whole-heartedly.

In my preoccupation with James, Lydia, and other business, I failed to have the sweeps run out. Their mere curiosity brought the 'Wind Song' to us, which played out very well for us.

"Aye." I nodded. "Fire the warning! Run up the sweeps!" I bellowed, knowing they wouldn't have time to turn tail and run when they saw the black flag with the skull and crossbones insignia. They were going to either have to fight us or surrender. I waited as our warning shot rang in my ears, the cannon firing the shot straight over their bow. I ran to the rail on the port side followed by most of the men on deck. We waited anxiously for a reply when they fired a warning volley of their own.

"Are they mad? They really expect to fight us?" Jack laughed whole-heartedly. "They can't 'ave more than 4 cannons!" The whole crew joined in with the laughter.

"They must be holdin' somethin' very valuable! Or they are tryin' to stall. No matter FIRE ALL CANNONS!!" I screamed, the men quickly carried out my order.

Every cannon let loose, a total of 18 on the Port side. The ship creaked and bucked under my feet. Each cannon ball finding their mark, sounds of splintering wood filled my ears, along with the cries of the men who were killed on impact. They began to fire muskets at us which only made me laugh they were out numbered 10 to 1. But, if they wanted to be that foolish it was fine by me. My men opened fire, each of them a trained shot not a one missed their target. I heard a loud creak and watched as the mainmast of the Wind Song began to sway precariously back and forth. Finally rocking away from us and landing on its side partly in the water and partly on the deck of the Wind Song.

"PREPARE TO BOARD!" was my command.

My men carried out swiftly, each one grabbing grappling hooks. Their years of experience behind them each man threw their hooks and hit their marks; boards were pushed across the rails to use as ramps for Jack and myself to board. Pulling a pistol in my left hand and a sword in my right, I quickly ran across the board and boarded along with my men. Cocking the hammer I aimed at a man running toward me and quickly pulling the trigger, having no time to stop and watch if he was down, I ran my sword through the stomach of another. Spotting the Captain near the helm I quickly fought my way through the mess and ran up the stairway, pushing my pistol in my sash as I eyed him. He was a well built man his eyes an icy blue and his hair a light blonde; Obviously a career man of his majesty's royal navy. His dark blue coat spoke of his rank though he said nothing.

"Yer a fool to want to fight me." I told him, my green eyes cold as icicles, glazed over by the adrenaline of the battle.

"Maybe so." He said proudly, his short hair blowing slightly in the wind as my cannons continued to fire on the ship. "But, I'd rather see this ship at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of pirates." He sneered. "Especially a woman pirate."

"Let me guess, ye are one of them, women are only on this earth to make love to me and look pretty and make my food." I retorted disgustingly.

"Yes, I believe that to be a woman's rightful place. You would look very good in my bed." The pompous ass actually smirked at me a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh if I wasn't so disgusted by ye. Maybe I'd take ye up on that. Or perhaps if I were more drunk than I already am. I could take ye to heights a common bitch never could take ye to." I flirted with a mischievous grin of my own. "It's almost to bad that I'm goin' to 'ave to kill ye and ye will never feel the ecstasy I could bring ye."

"That's what separates you from other women. No other woman would dare to talk to a gentleman in that fashion. Only a whore."

"That maybe so but at the end at least I won't be dead." I commented, taking a swing with my sword at his left side be blocked and swung down. Easily blocking the maneuver I kicked him in the shins. He cursed loudly; never losing his balance he swung his sword toward my neck. Quickly backing out of the way my left fist connected between his jaw and his lip effectively draining blood from both I laughed. "Fer a carrer sailor yer a good fighter, i'll give ye that. Even though this is probably the only feel battles ye 'ave been engaged in."

"I'm so glad to have your approval." He drawled sarcastically as the blood continued to flow from his nose.

We fought back and forth for many minutes, even being a career sailor he was a rather good fighter, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I only needed to wear him down. His breath became shorter as he began to cough wildly.

"Ready to give up?" I asked, trying to sound concerned.

"Never."

"Don't be a fool, lay down yer arms and maybe I'll let ye live." I advised, when he continued to refuse I kicked him in the stomach sending him flying backward and down to the deck. I stopped, pulling my pistol from my sash. "I've 'ad enough. Its been fun, now lay down yer arms."

He refused outright again and I angrily eyed him, shrugging I spoke. "Then I'm afraid I'll 'ave to shoot ye. Where ye want it? In the head or the heart?" I questioned. Cocking back the hammer. His men at that point had given up and all on the deck of the 'The Wind Song' stopped to stare at the dueling captains.


	34. The Reward

Chapter 34

"The Reward"

I stood before the cowering man. Even being well built and muscular couldn't save him from me. I eyed him precariously, waiting for his answer.

"I'm startin' to get really pissed off, so which is it?" I asked again anger filling my voice, my men knowing the tone instinctively began to back away leaving the crew of the 'Wind Song' wondering.

The fear in his eyes and the shaking of his lips only made me smirk. I had never met a man that was truly scared of me. "So, big old strong man is scared of lil ol' me?" I laughed whole heartedly, my men joining in. "Since ye don't want to answer me, I guess we'll 'ave to play a little game." I stated, bending down before him. "I'm goin' to cover my eyes and shoot off one shot, if yer still alive, ye can consider it yer lucky day." Standing up, I backed up slightly; pointing the barrel of my gun at him I covered my eyes with my left hand. Every man held their breaths as they waited in anticipation. I fired off one shot, the smell of gunpowder filling my nose. The man screamed a curse and with a smirk I lowered my hand.

"You shot me, you crazy bitch!" he yelled, clinging to his injured shoulder for dear life.

"Ye could 'ave stopped me, all ye 'ad to do was say so." I shrugged. "Just be 'appy yer alive."

Upon hearing a woman scream I turned around quickly, not knowing any women were aboard the 'Wind Song' when I noticed Lydia rushing toward me, Jacob quickly on her heels.

"fuckin' 'ell Jacob, ye were supposed to keep 'er on the mistress!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Cap'in she got away from me." He said, looking down at the old plank boards.

"Skully, gather the men from this ship, put them in the long boats and send them on their way." I ordered.

"Aye, cap'in." he nodded

"The rest of ye, gather our winings." I ordered still eyeing the captain as he continued to cling to his shoulder and moan. I sighed. "I've been shot in the shoulder before, it doesn't 'urt that bad, don't be such a pussy." I told him rolling my eyes at his dramatics.

"I've never been shot before." He groaned through gritted teeth.

"And 'ow old ye be?"

"Twenty five."

"If yer gonna be on these seas ye better get used to it." I told him. "So, join yer men in the longboats and get out of me sight. I've things to do."

"But my wound!"

"We can't leave him like this!" Lydia cried, crouching down at the young man. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said suddenly straightening. "What's your name?"

"That's quite enough." I spat, grabbing Lydia's arm and pulling her away from the man. "Jacob, take 'er out of 'ere." Taking her other arm and much to her dismay he pulled her away.

"Now, sir, it's time for ye to leave." I told him, pointing toward the longboats where his other men had been pushed to.

"I could die out on the sea."

"Would ye feel better if I 'ad me doc fix ye up first?"

"You would do that?"

"I'm not completely insensitive."

"No, she's just a real bitch." One of my men passing by joked I only shrugged knowing it was true.

"Isn't that Jack Sparrow?" the man asked, nodding into Jack's direction. He was still standing shocked from what I had done. Finally he shook his head and then approached us.

"Aye it be him." I nodded.

"I thought 'e gave up the seas." He whispered.

"Only one woman can bring 'im back I'd suppose."

"Captain Ravenica Robins." The man breathed, wincing when my doctor moved his arm slightly to get a better look at the wound.

"Aye, now if ye will excuse me, I've things to do. I expect ye to be no trouble, once yer fixed up ye get off me new ship." I ordered, the man nodding his approval. "And be sure to tell all yer friends bout me." I smiled arrogantly. "Doc, make sure our new friend is underway as soon as possible, if need be, shoot 'im again."

"That wont be necessary." The man winced.

Leaving him I went toward the captain's cabin. Shoving the door open I eyed the small cabin, it contained only a small bunk made for 1 person, a small desk with papers scattered on its top, a trunk, and a dresser. I sighed, guessing the royal navy didn't treat their men all that well. Stepping in further I went to investigate the paperwork, picking up a scroll I opened it and read over the ship's manifest. Grinning over my conquest. The ship contained 800 bars of gold, more than likely payroll for their men overseas. Plenty of food, water, and other survival supplies as well. I turned my attention with a large grin on Jack when he entered the cabin.

"I take it's a good take?"

I nodded strolling toward him. "Aye, very good." Leaning past him to push the door closed I cocked my head to one side and smirked at Jack. He eyed me curiously. Leaning over I pressed my lips to his, closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Moaning slightly he pulled away and eyed me.

"Somethin' on yer mind, luv?"

"Perhaps." I nodded, removing my weapons and dropping them to the floor along with my jacket eyeing him seductively. "Ye me and that bunk over there, what say ye?"

He looked from me to the bunk, a small smile coming to his lips. I was slightly surprised when he picked me up in his strong arms and carried me to the bunk, gently laying me down. Removing his weapons and jacket. I grabbed his arm I pulled him down on top of me.

"Ye sure about this?" was his confused question as his eyes searched mine.

" 'ell yes." I nodded quickly capturing his lips with my own.

There was nothing better in this world than making love after a battle. We quickly claimed each other as our own, no one else in the world mattering.


	35. Funeral

Chapter 35

"Funeral"

I laid beside jack on my right side, squished like sardines on the tiny bunk. A goofy smile plastered on both of our faces as he calmly stroked my hair. We'd barely finished when someone began to jiggle the door handle and open the door. Jack not knowing I had locked it quickly turned over and headed for the door not wanting to be caught. In his hustle forgetting his pants were around his ankles he fell flat on his face. My hand slapped over my mouth as I tried to contain the laughter.

"Good thing I locked the door, eh?" I laughed as Jack rolled his eyes and scraped himself off of the floor. Finally laughing at his own misfortune, he calmly turned to me and pulled up his breeches.

When the knock at the door came followed by a "Cap'in?" I quickly stood from the bed, adjusting my own clothing and pulling up my own breeches. Jack opened the door in mild irritation. "What is it?" he questioned, Skully stood cautiously at the door, eyeing my now messed up hair and shirt. If he knew what we were doing he didn't mention it he just grinned.

"It's a real good take, Cap'in." He continued to smile.

"I figured as much, 'ave we unloaded?"

"The men are workin' on it right now."

"Then what are ye doin' 'ere?" I yelled, pointing toward the door. His mouth opened to say something, but quickly shut. "We lost someone in the fight." He informed me, looking sadly toward the floor.

"Who?"

"Red." He stated simply.

"That old coot, I told 'im 'e couldn't fight anymore."

"Who's red?" Jack's question came from beside me.

"He was my quartermaster, He was almost 60 years old and loved a good fight. But with a peg leg and one good eye I told him not to fight anymore."

"And he didn't for along time." Skully added. "At least he died doing what he wanted to." Skully sighed.

"Take 'is body to The Mistress, we'll bury 'im proper later on today."

"Already done, just thought ye'd like to know."

"Thanks, now go 'elp the men."

"Aye, Cap'in."

Running my fingers through my hair and eyed Jack who smiled happily. "We should go find another ship to take."

"Why? So ye can get laid again?"

"Aye, I liked that part." He smirked in an obvious attempt to cheer me up.

Chuckling and shaking my head I brushed past him and began to tear papers of the desk looking for anything that held any value at all. After ransacking the drawers and finding only useless maps and letters to the captain's family I walked over to the dresser. It mostly contained clothing and things a man needed to keep clean. Bending over to the second of the last drawer I opened it, tearing the clothing from the top there were books hidden at the bottom, I picked one up and began to rummage through it when a piece of parchment fell from it. Jack and I looked down, both eyeing it. "Well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" Jack asked, bending to snatch it up. He quickly opened it and read it over. A wide grin spreading across his face I eyed him curiously as he looked back up to me. "It seems we 'ave a map."

"To what?" I asked, quickly standing.

"I don't know, but look what it says."

"Collect the sacred objects and they shall open a doorway to great wealth." I read aloud.

"Wait, there's another one." Jack said, reaching into the drawer and pulling another parchment from the book.

"Many men have tried and fail, but only one can prevail through the obstacles. He who is chosen shall find great wealth and happiness." he read aloud, turning it over he continued. "Red is the blood who have tried and failed, and white is the color of light. Find this object and all will be clear."

"No wonder 'e 'ad it hidden." I looked down into the drawer spotting a necklace on a long gold chain with surrounding diamonds around each of the five ruby stones. "Looks like our friend has already started it."

We both looked to each other grinning happily. "See, aren't ye glad ye came along? Not only are we goin' to get a big emerald but we may as well find this treasure as well."

"Give me the parchments." I instructed stashing the ruby necklace into my jacket pocket and holding out my other hand.

"I think I'll 'old on to this part." He stated, placing both parchments into his pocket. "Wouldn't want ye to go after it with out me."

"I'd never do that."

"Yer an opportunist, ye'd do it in a 'eart beat."

"Maybe so." I answered honestly.

"So, ye 'ave part of the puzzle as do I. We shall be equal partners, savvy?"

Stifling a sigh I nodded and held out my hand. "We 'ave an accord."

Our deal sealed in a handshake we finished ransacking the cabin, putting anything of value into a trunk that my men would move later. A few hours later we had removed all valuables from the ship and went to the mistress to celebrate and relax. Towing the 'Wind Song' behind Hell's Mistress, knowing I could easily use it for ransom. The Royal Navy didn't have many ships left on account of their war with the people in the new world. 'The Black Pearl', 'Hell's Mistress', and 'The Wind song' anchored together we began our funeral for Red. We all stood on deck as each man recounted memories of Red how they met and good times.

"He was a good man." Gibbs finished finally after a long story about his good friend Red. I hadn't known Gibbs and Red served together with Commodore Norrington before they became fed up and turned to piracy.

"Well, I'm not good at this as ye all know. But, Red was a good man, served with us nearly 12 years before his death today. 'e will be sadly missed and remembered. We send ye now, good friend, to Davy Jones' locker where ye can forever be part of the sea." I stated, bowing my head, every other man following as they pushed Red's body into the dark depths of the ocean. "Alright, Red wouldn't want us to be sad about 'is death, he'd want 'is life to be celebrated and cherished. So lets all 'ave a mug of rum to 'is memory." I said shakily, pushing the tears that threatened to fall away from my eyes. The men cheered and went to fetch the barrels of rum and their dinner. I walked to the rail, placing my hands on it and leaning over to watch Red disappear into the murky depths. "Goodbye old friend." I whispered.


	36. Celebration or Something Like It

Chapter 36

"Celebration or Something Like It"

The men and I sat on the deck of the Hell's Mistress, The crew from the Pearl joining us as well. The crimson colored sky gave way for nightfall. The wind was soft and lamps shown brightly in the night. Music filled the air, Rum filled our mugs. I sat beside Jack on the stairway leading toward my cabin. Taking a long swig from my mug. I watched Lydia while she danced happily with Jacob. They were only three years apart in age, but I knew they were both to young for anything serious. I continued to drink up, hoping to elevate the pain of my loss. My attention turned to Skully who was dancing wildly to the music. I went to stand when I was short stopped by Jack's hand around my wrist.

"Where ye goin'?" He inquired, not releasing my arm.

"I think it's time to speak with James. He's been in the brig awhile now. 'e should be clear 'eaded enough by now."

He slowly let go of my wrist but then quickly grabbed it again before I could take a step. "Wait. Sit down a minute, we need to talk."

I eyed him but did as he requested, sitting again beside him. "About?"

"I want to know what 'appened between ye two."

"Who two?" I asked.

"Ye and James. I want a straight answer. No bullshit."

I sighed, knowing I couldn't avoid the topic forever. "That is really none of yer concern."

"Aye, I think it is. Now tell me."

I took a long drink from my mug, swallowing I looked to Jack. "Ye really want to know?"

He nodded his conformation and urged me to continue. Taking another drink I tried to stall my way out of it. "Ye know that treasure will be…"

"Tell me."

"Fine. I may.. 'ave 'ad.. a.. Little, teeny tiny…" I trailed off holding up my thumb and index finger to show just how little. "Affair with 'im not to long ago."

"For 'ow long?"

"Awhile." I averted my eyes to the floor, almost afraid to look at him.

He eyed me a few moments, as if waiting for me to continue. When I didn't he said. "I want to know details."

"Why, I never ask for details when it comes to yer past romances. And here, I feel. It shall make no difference. For we are not together." I stated proudly. Who knew I could come up with such a statement while half inebriated?

"That's because 'alf of the time ye stumble into my romances."

"Not on purpose, anyway." I shrugged. "Well, except that one time."

"Just tell me, put me mind at ease."

"Ye want to know so bad, fine. We were out on the sea for about nine months, the days hot and muggy, the days cold and starry filled." I slurred, taking another drink. "I never expected, or wanted anythin' to 'appen between us. But it did, it was only two lonely people lookin' for comfort. Ye've experienced that I'm sure."

"Aye, I know what it's like." He agreed, taking a drink from his mug. "So, yer not 'is woman or anythin'.. are ye?" he finished, looking to me.

"Of course not." I laughed. "It was a mistake."

"Ye don't love 'im?" he asked quickly as his ears perked up.

"No. I love…." I trailed off as I stared at Jack. "Someone else." I finished quickly.

"But, ye do realize 'e is in love wit ye?"

"Aye."

"Maybe we should consider leavin' 'im behind. 'e could be trouble"

"No, 'e will get over it. We just need to give 'im time. But I promise if he doesn't I'll do the right thing and send him on his way."

"Promise?"

"Aye." I nodded.

When silence fell between us I decided it was time to face James and get some answers. With a heavy sigh I stood from the stairway.

"Now, where are ye goin'?" he asked, his hand clamping on my wrist again. I looked down at him.

"Where I said I was goin' before. Except I'm goin' now." I stated, slurring my words as I tried to find my footing on the rocking ship.

"Stay 'ere." He almost pleaded, His eyes glowing in the flickering candlelight. "With me." He whispered. "Just for awhile."

"What is with ye? Why don't ye want me to go?" I questioned, confused by his actions.

"I just want yer company is all." He said, looking up at me.. "Are ye afraid I just might go down there and surrender myself to his charms and do him in the cell?" I asked sarcastically.

A scowl passed over Jack's features but he only shook his head and continued to stare up at me from his seat. "of course not, I just think 'e needs time to think is all."

Damn his dark eyes, I could never refuse him. "Alright. I'll stay 'ere awhile." I sighed, sitting down yet again. "But, next time I stand, I'm goin' down there."

He nodded with a satisfied smirk. "Good."

The music and the men becoming louder as the night wore on. After three mugs of rum I had completely forgotten about James being in the brig and concentrated on my own affairs. He deserved to spend the night in the hold after what he had done.

Taking a few more long drinks I continued to watch the crew merrily dance and sing. By now Skully was three sheets to the wind and two other crewmembers were trying to convince him he would feel so much better wearing the pretty yellow dress we found on "The Windsong". I laughed my ass off ten minutes later when Skully emerged from the lower decks wearing the so-called pretty yellow dress and a blonde wig to top off the ensemble. He carried a black leather purse in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other. "What a pretty boat." He commented in the highest voice I had ever heard emerge from a man's throat. "I just love a sea dog, but when ever he comes around, wouldn't ye know I have a headache!" He laughed drunkenly, followed by the rest of the men. Lydia looked all too confused as she looked around contemplating what he meant. I turned my attention to the undead monkey who threw a small ball and the small female puppy we named Brandy, which was a long ways away from sea dog, dumb ass, and marshmallow but fit all the same. Upon closer inspection I noticed Ragetti chasing between Brandy and the undead monkey yelling. "Give me back my eye!" All the while waving his arms frantically. I watched as Cotton's foot came out in front of Ragetti who tripped over it instantly. We all laughed when Cotton only shrugged and pointed to the parrot as if he hadn't done anything at all. I watched as Pintel approached Jack and I a bottle in hand. I eyed it curiously as he held it out. "The crew and I thought ye should 'ave this 'ere bottle of Whiskey." He said, continuing to hold it out. "It's the only one."

"Well, thank you." I nodded, taking the bottle from his dirty hand.

He nodded and quickly left to rejoin the party. I looked over the bottle curiously; it was dark green with a white worn out label that read "Best Whiskey Ever" in scribbled English.  
"Are ye gonna open it? Or stare at it all night?" Jack asked.

"Open it of course. I just wanted to look at it first." I said, pulling the cork from opening in the long neck.

"Well, ye can look at it while we drink it."

"We?"

"Aye, we." He nodded enthusiastically.

"ohh, I don't think so. This one is mine."

"Ye can't share? Just a little bit?" he asked, holding up his thumb and index finger to show how little he wanted.

"Fine, ye can 'ave some. But only some for I get the rest." I smirked, satisfied with my answer I handed him the longneck glass bottle.

He nodded and drank some. I waited a few seconds for him to stop and when he didn't I snatched the bottle from his hand. "That's quite enough."

"I wasn't finished yet." He whined.

"Well, ye are now."

"No, I'm not." He said, reaching for the bottle.

I quickly pulled it away trying to keep the bottle from his clutches. "It's gotta be the best whiskey ever, fer ye to act this way over the bottle." I chuckled, putting the bottle to my lips. I allowed the warm brown liquid run through my lips, over my tongue and into my throat, feeling instantly warmed. After a long drink, I pulled the bottle away and took in a breath, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Damn, this IS the best whiskey I've ever 'ad." I commented, looking at the strange bottle again. Suddenly my eyes opened wide, as the alcohol took effect. I'd never felt this way before. I had been drunk before sure, but this was different. It was hard to explain to anyone but, this certain bottle of whiskey made me feel instantly happier and more relaxed. I looked to Jack who was now gently swaying back and forth on his seat on the stairway. "Damn, 'ow much alcohol is in 'ere?" I questioned, holding up the bottle to look at it.

"Who cares? We need to find out who made it and get more!" Jack grinned, taking the bottle, quickly taking a drink.

I took a drink of my rum while waiting for Jack to return the bottle of whiskey, which he did when he was finished.

"Jack, ye ever wonder about… things?" I asked.

"Like what?" he asked, suddenly confused.

"Just…. Things." I shrugged, looking around. "Oh I love this song!" I yelled, grabbing Jack's hand. "Come on!!" I quickly pulled him away before he could mutter a sound. We danced for a while, not a care in the world entering either of our minds. Truth was the only time I ever dance was when I was inebriated beyond belief. I was always shy and thought I couldn't get the steps right. That night was truly different, one I won't soon forget.


	37. Drunken Musings

So the last few days i've had kind of a block and then it came to me.. so here is more.. and much more to come. just wanted to say thanks to odette and dubblez-l-5 for reviewing.. i really appreciate it! lets me know this story is still being read and some people like it! hehe..

Chapter 37

"Drunken Musings"

After a few dances I had decided it time to face James. Even if I was half in the bag I figured it better to see him then not at all. I wasn't completely insensitive I truly did care about his feelings and what he thought. I was just afraid of the answer I was going to receive. I looked around and slowly began to inch my way toward the stairway that lead below. No one would notice if I were only gone for a few minutes. Finally at the stairway I swayed my way down the stairs, tripping on my own two feet I fell down the last three stairs. "Fuckin' 'ell!" I yelled, rubbing my head and neck as I picked myself up. My head snapped around when I heard someone laughing behind me. My stunned eyes found Jack standing halfway up the stairway. I muttered for him to shut up, knowing he didn't hear me when he began his way down the stairs. The only problem being he tripped on his feet and landed right on top of me, our heads crashing together with a loud 'thunk'

"Bloody 'ell!" we yelled in unison.

"That, I could 'ave done with out." I muttered, as I rubbed my forehead with my hand. Shaking my head lightly, my eyes came to focus on Jack's chocolate brown eyes. A mischievous grin spreading across his red lips and crept into his eyes. "Don't even.." Before I could even finish my sentence his lips pressed to mine. I debated for a few seconds if I should fight him off or go with it. I weighed the options in my mind then with a small shrug I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I slowly ran my fingertips down his muscular back; amazed I could feel the muscles through his jacket. When I heard a sudden gasp "I'm sorry so sorry!"

I pulled away from Jack and looked up to find Lydia standing at the top of the stairway with her hands plastered over her eyes.  
"Oh, Lydia! We weren't doin' anythin'." I stated, as I looked to Jack, a stupid grin plastered on his lips. .

"I'm really sorry." She apologized again.

"It's our fault." I smiled. "Get off me!" I muttered to Jack slapping my palms against his chest. He slowly got up, pulling me along with him. "We weren't doin' anythin'." Was the only thing I could think of to say as I brushed myself off.

"I'll come back later." She muttered, her face turning crimson red as she turned on her heel and ran away.

"Good goin'." I said, smacking Jack's arm.

"I didn't do anythin'." He said to his defense.

"Yer the one who started it!" I said, steadying myself on the lightly moving wake of the ocean. Blinking a few times at the candlelight, we slowly made my way down the hallway toward the brig.

"Why don't we go in there and finish it?" he asked, pointing to a storage closet.

"No, I came down 'ere for business. And attend to business is what I'm goin' to do." I stated, as we continued down the hallway. I was short stopped when Jack's arm flew around my waist, pulling my back to his chest he whispered in my ear. "Then ye can attend to me?"

"If yer a good boy." I mused in a whisper as he released me as fast as he had grabbed me, he stood for a few moments puzzled by my words to his credit he recovered quickly and continued to sway lightly behind me.

"Where are we goin'?" Jack asked, looking around he picked up a lit lantern and followed behind me.

"To the brig." I stated simply, kicking aside a sack of wheat as I walked.

"Why?"

"I told ye, business."

"We're not gonna do it in the cold cell are we? Not that I mind, I just don't know if James would enjoy it.." he trailed off running into my back when he didn't notice I had stopped. "Then again, he might. Who knows." Jack laughed.

I shook my head and peered into the dark cell.

"James." I whispered. "Ye there?"

"'ere Jamesy, Jamesy, Jamesy." Jack said, peering into the cell as well, holding up the lantern for extra light.

"What do ye two want?" James snapped.

"Jamesy." Jack continued.

"Jamesy? That's oddy." I snickered as did Jack.

"Must be some celebration up there." James stated, not bothering to stand from the small bunk.

"Aye, big one." I nodded.

"Why don't ye come back when we can have a real conversation?" James asked coldly, rolling onto his side, his back now facing us.

"No, we need to talk now." I said seriously.

"There's nothin' to talk about." James' muffled voice came from the cell.

"I think there is! Ye banged my woman!" Jack yelled unexpectedly.

I turned to him and slapped his arm.

"Excuse me?" James asked, standing from his bunk, eyeing us both oddly. "He knows about our love I take it?"

"Our love? There's no love. Just lust. Lots and lots of…." I trailed off, looking to Jack. "Lust." I finished, lightly licking my lips.

"What have you been drinking?" James asked, thoroughly perplexed.

"Whiskey." Jack and I spoke in unison. "Best whiskey ever." I added quickly. "Look kid." I began, becoming serious once again. "ye know that me and ye can never be. So ye 'ave a choice to make, either ye can work wit me or ye can't. If ye can't I'm goin' to drop ye in the next port when we stop for supplies. It's yer call but I'm not playin' any bullshit games."

"She only plays games with me!" Jack grinned playfully, his hands snaking around my waist once again. I couldn't help but bust out laughing much to James' dismay. "That is all, yer free to go little birdy." I said, waving my hands in the air.

"Free to go where? I'm still stuck in this cell." James retorted coldly.

"Oh right. And 'ere is where ye are gonna stay." I nodded. "Come along play thing, we've got to go." I said, pulling Jack along with me, Leaving James in the cell. "Birdy…its time fer ye to go…" I sang loudly.

"Go far away." Jack sung along, both of us equally off key.

"But when ye do, ye should know, I'll miss ye..." we sang in unison our voices getting quieter as we continued down the hallway away from the cell.

"What the hell was that?" James asked himself, resting his hands on the iron bars as he watched our retreating forms. Jealousy flowing into his veins he spoke softly. "I'll 'ave ye yet." He smiled menacingly "My dear."


	38. What Did We Do?

Chapter 38

"What Did We Do?"

I woke to an unbelievable pounding in my head, my mind slowly returning to consciousness. My left arm outstretched over a lump I hadn't even noticed. 'The bed is awfully cold' I thought to myself as I tried to open my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a black blob with a fleshy tone to it. I quickly shut my eyes again, contemplating what I had just seen. When I noticed my hand was lying on top of something with laces coming from the front of it.

'That's odd' I remarked to myself. Pulling at the strings to see what they were. 'Please don't tell me I slept with a woman.' I thought to myself. Shaking my head lightly I opened my lids and tried to focus again. I closed them again, still having seen the same black blob. Having thought I had lost completely lost my mind last night in the bottle of whiskey I decided it better not to open my eyes but sleep it off. When a snore came from the body sleeping beside me, I became worried about who was lying beside me. I let out a slow sigh to relax before the inevitable confusion I was about to find myself in. I hoped it was Jack who was beside me, and not one of my crew and definitely not a woman. I also hoped he was fully clothed, well half hoped. I smirked to myself and opened my eyes slowly, pulling my head back as my eyes tried to focus in the dim light shining through the curtained windows. A sigh of relief passed through my lips when I saw it was Jack lying beside me.

'Why is the bed so damn cold?' I asked myself again. 'And hard?' I shook the cobwebs from my head and looked around. I looked up to find the end of the bed in my cabin; "oh that's why." I spoke out loud to myself. I cocked my head to one side when I noticed the blankets and sheets thrown about the cabin like a tornado had come through. A single chair placed neatly atop the middle of the bed. Every stitch of clothing pulled from my trunk.

"What did we do?" I asked myself aloud, my eyes wide. I didn't remember anything from the night before. I had no idea how we had gotten into this position. A chill passed through my body I looked around and then down, pulling to comforter from my body only to find my slim naked form beneath its warmth. Slamming the blanket down I looked around again, confusion settling in my eyes and on my brow. How had I gotten here? How had I gotten naked? Why are we on the floor? These were questions that I wasn't even sure I wanted an answer to.

"Jack." I muttered, poking him in the arm. A snore came from his nose; he mumbled something inaudible as his arm forcefully snaked around my waist, his palm finding my face it pulled forcefully to his chest. My face now squished to his chest, I tried to shake my head with no luck. His small chest hairs poking my face as I tried to speak. "Ohh great!" I sighed. "Jack." I spoke louder, slapping my left hand onto his chest. "Wake up." When nothing happened I pulled my left arm from the tangles of blankets and moved it upward to his face. 'That's his mouth' I said to myself, moving my hand up further, unable to see what I was landing on. 'Nope, forehead.' I thought moving my fingers slowly down and finding my mark I squeezed hard. I waited a few seconds Jack finally coughed loudly and pushed my hand from his nose. instantly releasing my head from his chest.

"What'd ye do that for?" he questioned, trying to catch his breath.

"I 'ad no choice." I shrugged, wiping my face with my hand. "I think the better question is why are ye wearin' a corset? And a woman's bonnet?"

"I am not."

I eyed him as he pulled the blanket up to look. Finding he was wearing one of my corsets. True confusion set on his features I tried hard not to laugh as his hand slowly stretched to his head to find a bonnet tied firmly atop his head. "What did we do?" he asked, to which I could only shrug. I had no idea. "ok." I muttered as I pulled the blanket to my body and began crawling my way toward the bed, slowly pulling the blanket along with me.

"Hey, where ye goin'?"

"To bed, where else?" I asked, leaving a very naked Jack lying on the floor.

"It's cold."

"So move." I remarked, pulling my way onto the bed, I pushed the chair off of the bed. It fell to the floor with a 'thud'

"Not so loud!" Jack yelled, holding his head.

"Ye either!" I yelled back, holding my head. "Okay, no more talkin'." I said, lying on the bed quickly closing my eyes.

"Good idea." He agreed, climbing into bed. "Do ye remember anythin' from last night?"

"No." I muttered into my pillow.

"It must 'ave been wild."

"Why do ye say that?" I asked with a sigh, rolling over to look at him.

"Look at this place, we trashed it!" he laughed.

I nodded in agreement. "Aye that we did."

"We really do need to find where that came from."

"My guess is the new colony." I remarked, blinking my eyes a few times before rubbing my forehead with my right hand. "I could do with out the hang over though."

"Aye, me too." He chuckled. "There's a cure for that though."

"Don't even think about it."

"Not that." He said. "Well, maybe later, but a little rum should take away the headache."

"Actually that's not a bad idea."

"Which one?"

"The rum one. Go fetch a bottle."

"Ye go fetch the bottle."

"I'm not getting up." I argued.

"I'm not either." He argued back.  
"Alright, then I guess we'll just have to sleep it off."

"I guess so."

I continued to ponder the rum idea, figuring it was the best option if I was going to make it though the day I groaned loudly and pulled the blanket around me once again. Standing from the bed with a wobble in my step I made my way to the cupboard.

"Ye got to stop takin' the blanket!" Jack bellowed, reaching beside the bed and picking up a blanket of his own.

After retrieving the bottle I quickly took a drink and walked back to the bed. Lying down I handed the bottle over to Jack.

"I don't remember the last time I had a hang over this bad." I remarked.

"Me either."

"I hope we didn't scar anyone aboard." I joked with a laugh.

"I just hope I didn't run around naked." Jack laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I retorted.

"Besides ye weren't completely naked, ye at least 'ad yer pretty corset and bonnet." I laughed.

"Are ye sure ye didn't put 'em on me after I passed out?"

"No, I'm not to sure of anything."

A few hours later my headache had subsided enough for me to finally leave my cabin and stroll the deck of my ship. Some time this morning we began moving on my apparent order that I made last night. The sun shone all to brightly against my pupils but, for the sake of my men I kept a neutral stance.

"Mornin' cap'in." Skully smiled all to happily for my taste on this afternoon. "Ye and Cap'in Jack sure did some weird things last night."

"I don't remember." I told him, shaking my head lightly. "We didn't get to crazy, did we?" I asked, hopeful.

"Well, besides the singnig, dancing, and need to find a room.." He trailed off.

"On second thought I don't want to know." I said, holding up a palm to stop what he was saying. To which he only smiled widely. "Where are we 'eaded?"

"Port James. Seems ye 'ad a need to sail there, since it's on the way and all. As ye so eloquently put it." He chuckled.

"Well, we do need supplies before we 'it the Atlantic. Seems even drunk I know my marks." I laughed. "The men fed?"  
"Aye, fed and workin' 'ard." He nodded, "I thought it best not to wake ye."

"I appreciate that."

"James is still in the brig." He began. "What's the plan?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. "Depends on 'im."

"We all understand if ye 'ave to let 'im go."

"'as there been a vote?" I asked worriedly, a vote on a ship wasn't a good sign for its captain.

He shook his head. "No, we just thought you know best. We trust yer judgment."

I sighed. "I just know what is with 'im lately."

"I do."

"Enlighten me then."

"He fell for the beautiful Cap'in of this ship. The 'eart knows not of another man."

"I never gave 'im any guarantees. Why am I discussin' this wit ye?" I questioned suddenly.

He shrugged. "Probably still feeling drunk." He laughed. "Besides its not like ye can talk to Sparrow about it."

I nodded. "True. Anyway. Keep on this course, it should only be a matter of days before we hit Port."

"Aye, cap'in." He nodded.

"I'm goin' to take over the helm." I informed him. "Keep this discussion just between us."

"Aye, ye got it Cap'in." he nodded and walked away to do his duties.

I sighed as the afternoon breeze slid over my bare arms and through my long hair. Making my way across the deck and up to the helm where I took over for the rest of the day.


	39. Hidden Agendas

**Chapter 39**

"**Hidden Agendas"**

**The two days since our drunken rampage were virtually uneventful. Lydia only talked about seeing her relatives for the first time she could remember, while Jack was his own cunning happy self. I tried to decide what to do with James but no solutions to our problem came to mind. Many times I tried to reason with him and many times I failed. He was in love with me and nothing I could say would change his mind. I tried to tell him it was in his mind, he may love me, as a friend but he was not in love with me. Nothing worked. I sighed as I sat in the dining room below decks. We had just finished eating dinner and decided to unwind a bit. I had been working them hard so we could make it to Port James before the oncoming storm. We'd be there in as little as two hours which we could easily do in the morning, the storm would hold off until then. I slowly picked the dirt from beneath my long fingernails with a dagger. Ignoring the idle chatter completely, I focused on what I should do with James. After his fight with Jack I knew I could never trust James to stay on my ship, and continue to fight by my side while Jack Sparrow and I were involved but, not really involved. It's complicated, remember? I knew conflict would ensue between the two. Before long one of them would get hurt. While I contemplated the idea of the fun I could have watching them fight to the death over me, I knew I would never be able to live with myself had I left one of them to die. Which clearly is not to be confused with the many people I have killed in the past, fortunately, I have found a way to live with. **

"**Ravenica." Jack whispered into my ear. I looked up to find him staring down at me. "Yes? What is it?"**

"**I think ye better come take a look at this." He whispered.**

**I slowly eyed him, wondering why he was suddenly so secretive. Shaking it off I stood and followed him down the short hallway. "So, what's the big secret?" **

**Jack sighed slightly and stopped in front of the first mate's cabin. Which I still considered James' cabin even though he was in lock up. I eyed Jack with confusion, not sure what I was about to find out.**

"**I searched James' cabin."**

"**I nev…"**

"**I know I didn't exactly have permission to do it.." Jack cut me off, holding up a hand before I could utter another sound. "I wanted to know what he was up to. If he was hidin' anything'." **

"**What are ye gettin' at?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.**

"**This." He said simply, placing a hand on the door knob and opening the door. I looked to Jack curiously one last time and took a step entering the small cabin. The cabin was smaller than my own. It housed only a small bed, a dark red end table, and a dark read dresser. Nothing really seemed out of place. The bed was neatly made; there was no clutter on the floor. I turned to my right and gasped when I saw the wall. My face was plastered on it like a shrine. Eight unlit candles sat below the pictures on a small table. Four of the pictures had been taken of me over the years. While the other Twenty some were drawn by a very good artist. **

**I looked to Jack. "What is this?" I whispered to myself, my eyes wide with confusion and curiosity. **

"**I don't know." He sighed. "I also found these." He sighed, handing me a stack of papers over a foot thick. **

"**What the hell is this?"**

"**Love letters." He said simply. "To ye."**

"**Me?" I asked taken aback. I looked at the top one which read:**

"**Dearest Ravenica." I began reading aloud.**

"**I have never loved someone as sweet as you. I watch you every day, almost all day and into the night. I find myself struck by your beauty and finesse. When I think of you my heart pounds harder, my chest hurts. When I am alone I find myself thinking of you and only you. I often close my eyes and dream of your soft subtle alabaster skin, your deep green eyes. The supple curve of your neck, the way it curves to your shoulders, how I wish I could kiss those shoulders once more and then I move further to your…." I stopped, looking back up at Jack. "Are all of 'em like this?"**

"**I haven't read through them all." He sucked in a breath before continuing. "But, of the ones I 'ave read, they are mainly love letters. Some more…explicit than others."**

"**Explicit?"**

"**Aye, 'e writes of makin' love. What 'e would do, really not important." He finished quickly, taking the stack of papers. "The fact is we need to get 'im off the ship, and far away from ye. I'm afraid 'e will try to 'urt ye."**

"'**urt me?" I scoffed. "No man can…"**

"**I don't want to take any chances, luv." He barely whispered, the look in his dark brown eyes even began to worry me. I wondered why he was so worried, I could take care of myself. I gave in, knowing on some level he maybe right. I hadn't done anything to avoid this happening. I thought of my own selfish ways and not of anyone else. "Alright." I nodded slowly. "Ye win, when we are ready to leave Port James, we will leave 'im behind." There my decision had been made. I didn't feel quite right about it. But, if this was any indication of James' feelings for me, I was essentially screwed either way. I couldn't stare at the shrine of me any longer, carrying the large stack of parchments I left the room. Shaking all thoughts and emotion from my head I walked past the men having a good time in the galley and headed toward my cabin. **

**We arrived in Port James not a moment to soon, even though James was locked away in his cell, I couldn't get what I saw in his cabin out of my mind. Why would he build such a shrine? Why hadn't I seen all of the warning signs? I should have known he was getting infatuated with me and cut my losses before it even went this far. I was foolish and now I was going to lose the best damn first mate I ever had. **

**Sitting in my cabin on the edge of the bed I sighed, picking up one of the letters that had been written to me. Each letter An unyielding confession of his love for me, beginning before I even slept with him. Each letter written with love and heartfelt emotion. The more I read them the more my head spun. I should have seen the signs, I should have noticed something. The guilt wrenched in my stomach. **

"**Prepare to dock!" Jack's bellowing came through the open window as he crossed the deck and came to the stairway toward my cabin. Quickly standing, I ditched the stack of letters into a dresser drawer. Closing it just as he entered the cabin. I turned and smiled nonchalant at him, he eyed me precariously but said nothing. I knew he was wondering what I had been doing but he never questioned it. "Were ready to dock." **

"**I 'eard the order, thank you. I was distracted, of sorts." I stated, picking up the belt from the table, I placed it around my waist. The sword hung down at my left side while I stashed the gun away between my waist and the belt. **

**He stepped closer to me, until he was just inches away from me. Placing an index finger beneath my chin he lifted me head, forcing me to look up at him. "Ye alright, luv?" his soft tone tickling my ears, his dark eyes calmly searching my own. I shivered lightly at his touch, closing my eyes for a few seconds to calm myself. I never knew any man's touch could effect me in such a way. For a few mere seconds I had forgotten my troubles as I stared at him. I cleared my throat, regaining my composure. "Aye, I'm fine." my simple statement wasn't enough for him, I knew he'd press on. **

"**Are ye sure? Ye don't seem fine, luv." **

"**I'm fine, by tomorrow night my troubles will be far from our rudder, never to be thought about again." I forced a smile as best as I could. Hoping it would satisfy his worrisome mind and the discussion would be dropped, at least for awhile while. **

"**How long until we arrive at the grandparent?" Lydia's excited voice pierced through the silence. I smiled a reassuring smile at Jack as he dropped his hand.**

"**Soon." I smiled at Lydia. **

"**That's wonderful!" she smiled. **

"**I take it yer ready." it was more of a statement than a question. She had been ready for days now. Ever since I had brought up the idea of stopping here. **

**The anchor dropped into the ocean below, as we slowly pulled into port. The clear afternoon air flowing over the deck. I walked outside of my cabin, closing and locking the door behind me. Lydia stood at the rail, smiling happily as she looked over the small bustling town. We pulled into port my men throwing down the ropes while the others pulled down the billowing white sails. Once we were docked I gave my order. "All 'ands on deck!!" I waited only a few seconds before they were lined up, every man standing up straight his mouth closed as they awaited my scrutiny. **

"**Make sure all of the masts and sails are secured and repaired." **

"**Each man is also allowed fifteen minutes each on land to use a designated hotel room to get cleaned up. After that fifteen minutes." I began, walking down the line in front of them. "All men are to stay aboard, this is my hometown, a small respectable community I will not have ANYONE making any sort of trouble. Ye may go to the dock, but no further. Any man caught doing so will be punished by my own hand, understood?" **

"**Aye!" their voices shouted in unison. "Jack, Lydia, and I are goin' into town. In which time Skully is in charge. Any questions or concerns are to be directed to him. I want this ship tip top and ready to leave in exactly twenty four hours, understood?"**

"**Aye, Cap'in!" **

"**Good. Get to work!" I yelled. The men nodded and ran to do my bidding. "Skully."**

"**Cap'in?"**

**I dug in the pocked of my long dark cloak, pulling out a small pouch pulling out a few coins I put them into his open palm. "These are to pay for the men to get cleaned up. Make sure ye time them, no one gets out of yer sight except for their bath. We will be returning later on tonight."**

"**Aye." he nodded, taking a step forward.**

"**Oh skully." **

**He turned to look at me, I took another step forward and handed him a few more coins. "Be sure to charter a buggy and a driver, no need for us to walk."**

**He nodded and quickly went to get the buggy and driver. Knowing I wouldn't wait long. **

"**Can we go now?" Lydia's question rang in my ears. I looked to her with a smile. Her long dark hair pulled behind her head held in place by two combs. She smiled happily, her white teeth seeming to gleam in the sunlight along with her eyes. She wore a dark pink dress that hung down to the dark plank wood floor. White lace hanging from her waist to the bottom of the skirt, covering the dark pink material. Her hands covered by white gloves as she held a small purse between both of her hands. She truly looked beautiful. I was grateful that my crew was discrete while looking at her, they knew I would have no problem with taking a knife and cutting their eyes out had they stared. **

"**As soon as the buggy is 'ere we will go." I told her, lifting my hand I wiped a smudge away from her left cheek. She had spent so much time preparing, I knew she would be embarrassed had she known of the dark smudge. **

"**Yer carriage awaits." Skully smiled, showing the hole of his missing tooth on the front bottom. **

"**Thank ye." I smiled, grabbing a small knapsack. "shall we?" **

"**I think I'll stay 'ere." Jack said suddenly, backing away from us. **

"**Oh no, yer comin' along to." I said, grabbing Jack's arm before he could step back any further. "There's nothing to be nervous about, Ye've met them all before." **

"**That was a long time ago. I don't want to…" I stopped him, knowing what he was going to say. **

"**Ye've nothing to worry 'bout, luv. Come along." I smiled, pulling him along with me. He dug his feet into the deck like a child for a few seconds but then finally let go. Knowing in his mind there was no way he would get out of this. **

"**Ye can't just use me word when ever ye feel like it, ye know." Jack whispered into my ear. **

"**Sure I can, and I did." I smirked as we followed Lydia carefully down the makeshift ramp. I looked back at my ship, the tiny window in the brig catching my eye. James' hurt expression following my every step. I ignored it, latching onto Jack's arm even tighter. The driver for the chartered buggy swiftly opened the door, helping Lydia and then myself into the carriage. Jack sitting beside me, closing the door behind us. **

"**Where to, sir?" the question was directed at Jack, I didn't like it one bit. I had forgotten how rude men on dry land could be. Treating women as if we were nothing more than something pretty to look at during the day. And something warm to cuddle with at night. Jack looked to me with a sexy grin, knowing the driver wouldn't like being to where to go by a woman. I ignored it and told the directions to the driver who nodded slowly. **

"**I know right where that is."**

"**How long until we arrive?" Lydia asked curiously as she twirled a fallen lock of hair around her fingertip. "Shouldn't be long now." The driver smiled, climbing into his seat he took the reins and snapped them over the horse's back. The whined as they took off, the carriage jerking backward as it began to pick up speed. The hooves of the horses clomping on the brick road. Lydia smiled as she watched the town pass through the window, her gloved fingers wrapped around the bottom of the window sill. **


	40. Love and Hate

Hope you guys enjoyed these two chapters! more to come! as always read and review, i live on feedback!

Chapter 40

"Love and Hate"

We returned to the Mistress just after dusk, dark clouds began to roll in as the light oranges and reds filled the early evening sky. The sun began to set in the west. Lydia wanted to spend the night with her grandmother; Jack and I had no reason to argue. We allowed her to stay for the night, knowing she would be safe. I sent Jacob to stay with them just in case. I decided to let James go while Lydia was away. Not wanting her to witness what in my heart, I knew I had to do. I held Jack's arm as we stepped onto the deck. The empty deck was a declaration of dinner time below decks. I knew it wouldn't be long now before they would join us on deck for cool night air and a little celebration before we shoved off toward our new destination on sea. Unlocking the door, Jack opened it, following him inside I walked over and lit a candle.

"It's time." Jack broke the silence that haunted me the whole ride back to the dock. He hadn't said one word since we left Lydia, instead he let me gather my thoughts. I wanted to think of the right thing to say to James when I let him go. I wanted to make sure I didn't crush his feelings to much and leave him to chase me around the world.

"I know." I whispered. "but I don't think I'm ready." I stated honestly, looking to Jack. "'ow do ye tell someone that ye've worked with…and slept with for so many years that they need to stay away from ye. That ye've found someone else to spend you're life with?"

His lips parted to say something but quickly closed as if he had forgotten. I continued to gaze at him, waiting for any advice. Even one line of advice that would help.

"Ye've found someone?" he asked finally.

I laughed lightly and shook my head. "Forget it, I'll think of something." I sighed as Skully stood in the doorway.

"Back already?" he asked.

"Aye." I nodded. "Fetch some irons and bring James up." I told Skully.

"Make sure there are at least two men with 'im at all times." Jack stated, obviously worried about my well being.

"That's not.." I was cut off by Jack

"It'll make me feel better." he whispered.

"Do it." was my simple statement, Skully simply nodded and grabbed another man before heading down to do our bidding.

I stood still, not wanting to move, I knew I had the strength to do it, I just couldn't find the words. I licked my dry lips and looked to Jack for reassurance. "Come on." he stated simply, taking my hand we went to the deck and awaited their arrival. My attention turned to the stairway when I heard the sound of chains against the hard wood planks of the floor. Knowing that wasn't necessary, I kept my mouth shut. If Jack thought that was necessary I wasn't about to argue with him. I dropped Jack's hand, not wanting to make any thing worse. standing before James and the men. I wet my lips lightly while thinking of the right thing to say. All eyes on the ship turned to us, everyone was interested in what was about to happen.

"James." I began. "Ye 'ave been a fine first mate, and a fine friend. I'm only sorry our ties have to end this way. I do not, nor will I ever return any feelings more than a good friend. And I'm sorry to say ye are no long welcome on me ship, or near me crew. If ye do return ye will be sentenced to death by hanging.

"That's bull shit!" he yelled loudly, I jumped slightly I had not expected such an outburst. I had never heard him swear the whole time I had known him. "I would never hurt you my love." he said, taking a step forward but was short stopped when Skully and another crew member grabbed his elbows. "I love you, I need you, please don't do this." James pleaded, his eyes beginning to shine in the dim lantern light.

"I'm sorry, I don't trust ye. I found the shrine, and love letters. Ye're to infatuated with me. I know there is no way we can coincide together knowing of your feelings for me. Ye need to leave."

"You fuckin' bitch of a whore!" James yelled, causing me to step back into Jack's chest unintentionally. Jack sensing my discomfort wrapped his arms about my waist, holding me tightly. "I'll kill you! I promise you! I'll get you back for this. You'll never get away from me. I love you and I will have you no matter what!" he continued on. "IF I have to I'll kill Jack and then we can be together!"

"It will never 'appen!" I yelled back, becoming slightly irritated, no one talked to me in such a fashion. Why was I becoming frightened over empty threats? What was happening to me? "I want ye off me ship and out of my life! I never loved ye and never will!"

Suddenly everything went quite, the entire crew stood silent. James fell to his knees and looked up at me. "please, don't do this. I'm sorry I yelled at you and called you those awful things. I didn't mean them, I could never hurt you, NEVER." he pleaded once more. "I love you, and I know you love me. Your judgment is clouded by him." he said, pointing to Jack. "you're stuck in the past with him. Please, I can give you everything you could ever desire and more. Don't do this, don't leave me."

I sighed, lightly shaking my head. Lightning flashed in the distance over the sea. The ship lightly swaying in the waves. I broke from Jack's embrace and walked to James who stood to his full height. His hair flowing in the breeze. His dirty clothing a statement to the time he spent below deck in the brig. Jack followed closely, never removing his dark hatred filled eyes from James. I had the feeling if Jack could beat the love James had for me out of him, he would of. "I'm sorry." I stated, barely above a whisper as a tear rolled down James' cheek. "I can't be with you."

"why not?" he asked sadly, another tear flowing down his dirty cheek.

"I can't be with you… when I'm in love with someone else." I whispered. "It wouldn't be fair to ye or anyone else. It would be best for everyone if ye leave now. The feelings ye 'ave for me will pass with time, I promise. Ye will find someone closer to yer age, fall in love and 'ave many children. But, it will never be with me." I whispered honestly. I didn't expect for his hand to come up and slap me hard across the face. Before I even knew what had happened, Jack's fist connect with James' face many times. As did the fists of the men around James. James groaned as Skully hit his stomach and Jack's fist connected with his face once again. "Stop it! Stop it!' I screamed, pulling Jacks right arm. He did as I asked, placing a soft palm on my cheek. They pulled James to his feet, his nose was bloodied and his eye was beginning to swell.

"Take 'im into town, to the lawman and release 'im into their custody, tell them of him hitting one of yer female friend." Jack ordered Skully, who nodded quickly. Jack's arm protectively resting on my shoulder as he beckoned me to leave the deck and go to our cabin.

"no more injuries are to come to 'im." I ordered as we walked away.

"Aye, Cap'in." Skully's voice carried on the warm night air.

"Well that went well." I muttered to myself as we entered the cabin. "ye just 'ad to go and put yer arm around me! Infuriate 'im!" I yelled, slamming the cabin door.

"I was protectin' ye." Jack stated, lighting another candle as I sat down on the bed. Lightly pressing my fingertips to my right cheek, pulling them away I saw the stain of blood on my index finger. The knock on the door stopped the conversation. "Enter." I muttered, just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. One of the crew members entered with a small bucket of water and a wash rag.

"I thought ye might be needin' this." was all he said setting the bucket down on the table before disappearing into the darkness. Lightning flashed as the door closed. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips as I unbuttoned my cloak and removed it. Along with my gun, and belt.

"I didn't want to fight with 'im. And ye need not to punch 'is lights out."

"'e 'it ye, and I will not stand for it! I told ye not to get so damn close to 'im! I knew 'e would 'urt ye!" Jack yelled, suddenly infuriated at my aloofness. "ye just don't understand what it is like for a man 'is age to be in love with a woman like ye. I know ye've read the letters, he is infatuated with ye. I believe the words that came from 'is mouth tonight, luv. 'e will stop at nothing to get ye." he whispered, picking up the rag from the bucket of warm water, ringing it out between his hands. He sat beside me on the bed, placing his left index finger beneath my chin forcing me yet again to look up at him again. I hated and loved when he did that. I searched his eyes, guilt and sadness filling my body. I didn't want this situation to end this way. "I can't lose ye again." he whispered, lightly placing the rag against the cut on my cheek. I closed my eyes as the water began to rush into the cut, hurting for a few moments. "sorry." he whispered.

"Yer not goin' to lose me." the soft tones of my voice reassuring any doubt in his mind. "Ever, I promise ye that. And I make good on my promises."

His touch was soft as he smiled lightly, continuing to push the rag against my skin. Waiting for the blood to stop flowing out. Wind flowing through the window as Thunder filled my ears. He pulled the rag away once more with a smile, glad the bleeding had stopped completely. Tossing the rag aside, he lightly ran his fingertips over the cut. His touch was soft and yet rough at the same time. Funny how those two things could coincide in one man. Our gazes met and held. The light tapping of ran hitting the outside of the ship as the lightning filled the room. I turned my cheek in further, lightly kissing the inside of his palm. The quick intake of his breath satisfied me, I smiled inwardly. "Now what?" it was a simple question, to which I didn't have an answer. The wind flowed in through the window, extinguishing all candle light in the room.

"Does that answer yer question, luv?" Jack's faint tone left me nearly entranced. I only nodded, before I could mutter a sound a flash of lightning revealed our lips coming together. He pulled me roughly toward him, holding me tightly around the waist. He picked me up and pulled me fully onto the bed. The sky opened up, rain falling faster as every shred of clothing was ripped from our bodies. The humidity in the air leaving us sweaty and hot. Lightning followed by thunder continued to roll on. As once again the two of us became one. But, this time was different. It wasn't our usual rough "I need you now" kind of love making, but something that was indefinable to me at the moment. Something I had never experienced with any other man. My troubles flew from my mind like the smoke from the extinguished candles. For once in my life I concentrated on someone else's happiness and finished satisfied and content. Rain continued to pound on the windows and outside the cabin.

Lightning filling the cabin, giving me short glimpses of Jack's bare chest. I moaned, calling out his name over and over again. And then as they say, came the calm after the storm. We laid in a heap on the bed, Jack on his back while I cuddled beside him, my left arm extended across his chest, his left hand twirling the dark tresses of my hair. His right fingertips running lightly over my left arm. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself happily, taking in a deep breath and then exhaling. When Jack shifted lightly to look into my face I wasn't sure what he was about to say. He had something on the tip of his tongue and he wasn't about to let it go. I saw something in the flash of his eyes, something I had never seen before with any man. "I love ye." he whispered, another flash of lightning.

My mind raced but there was only three words I could think of.

"I love ye, too." I whispered back, as the clap of thunder filled my ears.

I saw him smile happily, as if he wasn't expecting me to say it back. He was ecstatic that I returned his words. I knew I meant what I said, and would mean it every time I said it from that moment on out. His lips met mine once again in a passionate kiss. From that night on, I knew our lives would never be the same.


	41. Taken in the Night

Chapter 41

"Taken in the Night"

I woke with an eerie feeling I was being watched. I didn't move a muscle, instead I laid still. contemplating my move. I played as if I were still asleep. I opened my eyes half way, peering through my eyelids to look at Jack's eyelids. He was still sleeping, blissfully unaware of the tragedy that lay ahead. The moon lighting his face as if he were some sort of heavenly god, loaned to me on good faith. Thinking I was completely paranoid I rolled over onto my left side, reaching to the floor. My hand searching for my shift, I knew it had to be somewhere around there. My fingers finding the silky material I finally sat up closing and opening my eyes. Pulling the shift over my head, I looked around the dark cabin, my eyes trying to adjust. I saw nothing, it was to dark, but I knew someone was there. Watching me intently. I slowly reached beneath my pillow, my fingertips finding their way to the hilt of the blade I had stashed away beneath it for emergencies.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." A voice broke through the silence, a voice I hadn't expected at all. My heart stopped as I sucked in a breath. What was he doing here, in my cabin? I thought he'd be in jail until we were long gone.

"What are you doing here?" my question was simple, my eyes searched for his hiding place.

I heard the strike of a match as he lit a candle that sat before him on the tiny table. James sat smiling mischievously as he waved the match in the cool night air to extinguish the flame.

"Ye 'aven't answered me question." I stated, raising a brow.

"I've come for you, my love." He stated, leaning back on the chair he was sitting on.

"I'm not goin' anywhere." I replied, looking to Jack, I smiled lightly remembering the night we had spent together.

"It's a curious thing." James said, noticing the loving look I was giving Jack.

"What's that?" I asked, looking back to James with hatred in my eyes.

"You never cried out my name the way you cried out his earlier tonight." he said, touching the end of the extinguished match and then tossing it onto the floor.

"truthfully, Ye were just never that good." I sneered with a smirk. It was the truth after all. No man had ever made me feel the way Jack did. I reached beneath the light sheet, squeezing Jack's hand trying to wake him from his slumber. James gave me a dirty look, the chair slamming back onto the floor as he stood. "I guess we will have to practice then."

"As I said, I'm not goin' anywhere wit ye. Ye will 'ave to knock me unconscious."

"If that's what I need to do.." he trailed off, walking toward me.

I squeezed Jack's hand harder, my nails digging into the soft flesh of the palm of his left hand.

"Oh, Jack won't be waking."

"What did ye do?" I asked, noticing Jacks eyes opening halfway and then closing gain.

"I stopped on my way back and picked up this." He said, pulling a small bottle from his pocket and tossing it to me. "Apparently if you put it on a rag and hold it over someone's mouth for a few seconds it will render them unconscious and you are then able to do what ever you please.

"ye son of a bitch!" I sneered, fully enraged, throwing the small bottle at James it smashed on the floor at his feet.

"Luckily you wore each other out so much I was able to not only render your little boyfriend there unconscious but, I also get you." His eyes glowed mischievously. "come now, we must leave." he walked toward me, his hand reaching toward me, the hard soles of his boots hitting the wooden planks.

"Must I say it again? I'm not going anywhere!" He grabbed my hand, pulling me to stand from the bed, I pulled the knife along with me. Plunging it into his stomach, I ran past him. He stopped, sauntered over for a few seconds, he pulled the blade from his gut and crossed the cabin after me. His strides much longer than my own he was able to grab my right forearm. Turning around I spit in his face before kicking him in the family jewels. He fell to his knees, bumping some things from the table. He recovered way to quickly for my taste and ran toward me yet again.

"MEN! All hands on deck!" I screamed, running toward the stairway to the lower deck. But before I could cross the deck James' hand wrapped around my arm again. "Let me go ye son of a wench!" I yelled, trying to fight my way out of his grasp.

"I'm truly sorry for this." James said, I spotted the shine of the barrel of his gun in the moonlight. I sighed slightly, shocked. Pulling the gun from it's hiding place in his belt. Before I could utter my protest he hit my forehead with the butt of his gun. Catching me in mid air as I lost consciousness and fell into his awaiting arms. The patter of the men's feet sounded in the cool night air. Upon hearing their captain's order they ran on deck some in their skivvies and others in pajamas. Gibbs rounded the top of the stairs and spotted a black dot heading toward the makeshift ramp that was connected to the dock.

"Ye there, STOP!" Gibbs demanded to no avail. The man continued to walk hurriedly toward the dock. He appeared to be carrying something in his arms. Skully ran up behind Gibbs and uttered "Cap'in?"

"Go after him, I'll check on the captain!" Gibbs ordered before running toward Ravenica's cabin.

Skully didn't say anything he was halfway down the ramp by the time Gibbs had finished his order, three men hot on skully's heel as they chased down the mystery man. Gibb's stopped in the doorway, complete shock covered his face, his gray eyebrows raised slightly as he looked around. "Cap'in!" he called out, running to Jack's aid. He eyed his incapacitated captain precariously, crouching down to look at him. Jack laid on his left side, his eyes opened and closed a few times. His left arm extended, blood staining his palm where Ravenica had dug her fingernails in. Gibbs sighed, knowing it would be no use. He stood at full height and looked around, spotting the small dark brown broken bottle on the floor. He walked over to it, picking it up he read the label. "Apply to rag and go to sleep"

Gibbs sighed, knowing instantly that this was used on Jack. He wondered what had happened. Had Ravenica used this concoction on Jack? And ran off with the mystery man? Had the whole thing been planned and staged? Or was she in real danger? He had to many questions and no answers. He sat on a chair and sighed, deciding to wait for Skully's return and watch over his captain.

"What happened?" Lefty asked curiously.

"I don't know." Gibbs sighed, rubbing his chin in thought. "First thing in the morning ye go into town, get Jacob, tell 'im what 'appened and bring them both back." Lefty nodded at Gibbs order.

"What do we do til then?" Lefty asked.

"Wait for Jack to wake. And Skully to return, hopefully with Ravenica. Go get some rest, no reason for all of us to stay awake. I want two men on the ramp at all times. No one leaves or boards without my approval." Gibb's ordered."Aye." Lefty nodded, leaving to carry out his order.

"What the 'ell 'appened?" Gibb's whispered to himself.


	42. Dissapointment

Chapter 42

"Disappointment"

"I need yer 'orse!" Skully yelled at the blue coat as he rushed toward him. "My friend's been kidnapped!" he yelled, taking the reins and galloping off before the army man could protest. "ya, YA!" Skully urged the mare on, following the mystery hooded man in the darkness. Only able to see the lamps on the carriage as they rode over the rough road toward the woods. The hooves of the mare echoing in his ears. His men following in stride as they struggled to keep up. There was no way the four men where going to let that man take their captain. The darkness hooded over their eyes as the lamps were extinguished. Skully continued on the trail, knowing a carriage wouldn't be able to go off road for very long. He stopped for a second, the small area lit by a torch one of his men had brought along. The other men stopped as well. The listened closely, not one making a sound. The heard the sound of hooves and rushed off in that direction.

Gibbs sat at his captains side, waiting for the medication to wear off. The sun beginning to peer over the mountains. Rain clouds littered the sky as he carefully watched for movement from Jack. He stood suddenly when Skully entered the cabin, looking to the first mate of Hell's Mistress he eagerly asked. "Ravenica?"

Skully replied with a shake of his head, sadly looking to the floor. "I followed that bastard for miles, hot on his trail, lost 'im in the woods."

"Damnit." Gibbs sighed, kicking the table.

"I talked with the blue coats in town, they all know Ravenica, they are organizing a search party. We will find 'er." Skully promised. "Jack?'

"nay." Gibbs shook his head. "He was poisoned, may be awhile before he wakes. Do we know who did this?"

"nay, but we will!"

"Ravenica!!" Jack yelled, sitting up so suddenly a shocked Gibbs jumped from surprise. He rushed to his friend.

"Yer alright!"

"where is she?" Jack asked, wiping his eyes.

"Gone." Skully stated, looking to the floor as if he were ashamed his captain was gone.

"Who did this?" Gibbs asked.

"James." Jack spat venomously, hate filling his eyes as his nostrils began to flare. His hands clenching into fists.

"I thought he be in jail."

"Musta broke out. Or they let 'im go." Jack stated, the sudden pain in his palm worrying him. He looked down to find four deep fingernail marks, dried blood in a stream from all four marks.

"Blue coats are getting ready for a search. They've extra horses, im goin' to be leadin the search since I know where we lost em." Skully stated as Gibbs handed Jack a wet rag.

Jack slowly wiped the dry blood from his palm, throwing the rag aside he quickly stood, taking the sheet along with him. He reached for his breeches, "I want all men on deck. Gibbs' ye go get Jacob and Lydia, make sure 'er family 'asn't been harmed."

"Aye." Gibbs nodded, hastily leaving to do his captain's bidding.

Jack eyed Skully, he hadn't known the man very well but of what he knew, he figured if Ravenica trusted him, he should too. "'ow long ago did ye…"

"Only a half hour, he couldn't of gotten far."

Jack nodded in thought, "get someone up to clean this mess."

Skully nodded, leaving the cabin he closed the door. Quickly dressing Jack walked to the trunk at the foot of the bed. Lifting the heavy trunk cover he grabbed for his weapons. He ran hastily to the door, throwing it open he walked out to find all of the men waiting anxiously on deck. He ran down the stairway. "I want five men to stay on ship, no one is allowed on or off board with out my permission. The rest of ye with me, we find Ravenica and bring 'er back or its yer asses!"

"Aye!" The men screamed out, following their already running captain down the dock. Jack was shocked to find the outpour of men and women alike. News traveled fast in the small town. He was amazed that so many people had gathered to help and find the missing pirate captain. She must have really made an impression with these people.

A man wearing a dark blue coat with a white X on the back and front walked toward Jack. His black pants tucked into the black boots that sounding on the dirt road. He stood at over 6 feet, his dark hair cut short. "I'm Lieutenant McKay." he stated, shaking Jack's hand. "My men are awaiting your order, Captain Sparrow."

"Do ye often take up searches to save pirates?" Jack asked with a raised brow.

"Captain Robins is very special to us, she grew up here. Pirate or not she is one of or own and we do not take kindly to men who harm women."

"Did ye let that bastard out?" Jack questioned angrily.

"No sir, he escaped late last night, we searched for him but it was no use in the dark. Jack stared at the group of men and women, nearly 70 people had gathered to join his search. The army men stood at attention, holding their shot guns by the butt, the barrels leaning against their shoulders. "Since Skully was the last to see of her, he will lead the search. When we get to the area I want a round robin search. We go in a circle and flush the son of a bitch out, meeting in the middle." Jack ordered. "'e may be armed, so be prepared for anything. Lets go!" Jack yelled, mounting the large black mare the lieutenant had so generously lent Jack. The crowd quickly moved forward. Following Jack and Skully's trail. The rode hard for seven miles before Skully slowed down and eventually stopped. "He ditched the carriage 'ere." Skully stated, pointing at the carriage that was on its side. "'e 'ad a mare waiting on this small trail." Jack followed as they began to ride onto the small trail. Jack ducked branches and leaves as the slowly continued on. The brush beginning to thicken as they continued forward. "Where is James from?" Jack asked curiously.

"'ere I believe."

"Explains why he knew about this trail." Jack stated, watching carefully for any sign. He stopped suddenly, as did Skully. He jumped down from the mare, Skully quickly following the captain, he grabbed the reins from both horses. "They were 'ere." Jack gasped, squatting down to pick up a piece of tattered cloth that was stuck in some branches of a bush. The small piece of cloth stained with blood. "fan out!"

Everyone followed the order quickly as Jack continued on foot. Leaving the reins tied to a branch. Jack carefully continued forward as the trail ended. The brush thicker as they moved. Silence filled the men's ears as they traveled carefully forward. The green leaves covered the grass. Birds chirped happily in the tall trees. Squirrels jumping from branch to branch high above them. Jack listened for movement ahead of them. Knowing some of the people who had joined his search were a few miles away. They came to the tree line, a green meadow stretched out before them. The long stalks of grain reaching to their thighs. "Over 'ere!" Skully yelled, Jack rushed to the first mates side. Stopping when the spotted hoof prints in the mud. The storm from the night before had left the prints preserved. "Couldn't of gotten far." Skully said, pulling his pistol from his belt. The revolver glinting in the spotted sunlight. They rushed forward a few hundred yards only to find a complete void of nothing. Disappointment spread across Jack's face as he continued to walk forward. A feeling of dread and sadness in his gut. He only hoped he wouldn't find the body of his beloved woman. Skully knew it was only a few more yards until the meadow came to a steep decline, a beach, and then finally the sea. But, they trudged forward, hoping for any glimpse of her life. They came to the decline, noticing a wooden stairway leading down toward the ocean they quickly walked down it.

"If 'e took 'er on a ship, who knows where they be 'eaded." Skully stated with a sigh.

"if he didn't then he's still on the island." the bluecoat added, with a glint of hope in his eyes. They stopped at the bottom of the stairway, grass grew a few feet in front of them. The grass giving way to the sandy beach.

Jack looked down and spotted something glinting in the grass. Carefully moving forward he stopped, staring down at the shiny piece of gold. It was a clue, something she had left just for him. He knew it. He picked it up, the long chain cool to his touch as he slid across his fingers. He recognized it immediately. The small pendant shaped like the first ship she had lost. "The Gauntlet." he whispered to himself. "She was 'ere." he stated, looking up he stared at the deep abyss that laid before him. That bastard had somehow gotten a ship. Who knows where he could have gotten to? Jacks eyes turned to fire as he stared his fists clenching. She was gone from the island, he knew it. He couldn't sense her near him.

"Search every home, every cave, any place he could be hiding." The blue coat ordered his men.

"its no use." Jack stated, looking at the bluecoat. "She's not on the island anymore."

"How do you know?"

"You ever love some one so much, that ye always knew when they were near? Ye could just, feel them?"

"Yes." the bluecoat smiled fondly.

"She's not here anymore." Jack sighed. "We need to find out what ship was docked here and where it was headed."

"There's a log by the main dock. No ship can dock on any side of the island with out entering it into the log with the posts." The bluecoat stated, pointing to the outpost at the small docking point. "What is this dock used for?" Jack asked.

"Small shipments, headed for the Theramore's mansion. Do you think they had something to do with this?"

"I don't know, we can't rule anything out. I want to speak with them."

"As do I." the bluecoat stated.


	43. Clues

Chapter 43

"Clues"

Jack paced eagerly back and forth in the Theramore's study. The bluecoat standing beside him while the search party continued their search through homes and businesses as ordered. The butler had assured them no one had been in or out of the house all day but it wasn't good enough for Jack or the blue coat.

"What be yer name, sir?" Jack asked the blue coat suddenly.

"Commodore Randy Westing." The bluecoat smiled, extending a hand. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought I should know the name of the man who has helped through this trying time." Jack returned the handshake. "I thank you, and my men thank you."

Smiling the commodore released Jack's hand. Both of them dropping their hands to their sides. Jack looked about the study curiously, moving to the front of the desk he casually looked at the papers that lay on it. There was a shipping manifest, a few maps, and an old photograph of a male child sitting on a chair, smiling at the camera. The study was extraordinary, housing bookshelves on each wall in the room, each one full of old books. The desk sat at the other end of the room a chair resting in front and behind it. When the study door opened he cocked his head to look at who had entered. An older woman with gray hair down to the middle of her back entered. Her face wrinkled and nearly white as a ghost. He wondered if she had ever heard of rouge. She daintily held her dress up as she walked in, the black material of her dress made her look even more like a ghost. She smiled at Jack and then the commodore.

"May I introduce you to Madam Theresa Theramore, and her son George Theramore." The butler announced before exiting the room.

Not having heard the butler's announcement Jack thought to himself. George Theramore was younger, it was obvious to Jack that either George Theramore was the older woman's son, or George Theramore had a thing for really older women. Jack smiled shortly at his thoughts. Ignoring the stares from George and Theresa.

"Please, have a seat." George offered, sitting behind the desk while his mother stood beside him.

"I'm fine thank you." Jack stated, continuing to stand as did Randy.

"We are here to ask you some questions about a missing woman." Commodore Randy began, looking from the man to the woman. "She was taken early this morning, just after dawn from the docks in front of town." The commodore watched the facial expressions of the man and woman carefully as did Jack. "We followed their trail to the small trail that leads to your home. We also found some evidence on your property, as well as boot prints in the beach heading to your deck." The commodore had made the last part up, he never did like the Theramores. And he knew every morning around sunrise The old woman sat outside on the porch with a cup of coffee.

"Did ye see any ships this morning?" Jack asked.

"Oh, no that is awful." the old woman began. "I didn't even wake until an hour after sunrise. Did you see anything George?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Where were you this morning?" Jack asked, getting a weird vibe from the son.

"Why I was here, in my study."

"What is the manifest and map for?" Jack pressed on.

"I don't think I have to answer that question."

"I think you do." The commodore stepped in. "Or I'll take you to jail until you want to answer our questions."

The son sighed, looking about rather nervously. "I just bought a merchant company and I am preparing for my first run as a merchant sailor."

"You live in a mansion, I assume you are wealthy, why take on a small business?" Jack asked, curiously it made no sense to him at all.

"Yes, my mother is quite wealthy but I'd rather do something with my life than sit around all day. I want to be of use to someone."

Jack rubbed his bearded chin in thought contemplating his next question. Jack wasn't completely satisfied with the mans answer.

"I want to interview your staff here in the home. And anyone who was near the beach and your dock." The commodore ordered.

"Are you accusing us of taking your girlfriend?" the woman asked suddenly, a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"No, we knew who took her. We need to find out where she was taken to." Jack stated.

"Well I'm very sorry your girlfriend has been taken, but that is no reason to turn my household upside down if you already know who has taken her. " Theresa spat, suddenly enraged. "I'd like you to leave."

The commodore and Jack both looked to each other curiously.

"We are not leaving until we have a chance to talk with your staff that was on duty this morning at sunrise." Jack stated, standing taller. He was not only confused but was also curious. They were hiding something, he knew it.

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that." Theresa stated. "Now please leave." She stated, walking out of the study. "I'm sorry about my mother. She has become a bit angry in her old age." George apologized. "The only man on duty this morning was out butler Alfred. You may talk to him if you like but then I must ask you to leave."

Jack and Randy both eyed each other at the abrupt turn of events but figured interviewing one person was better than none. He had no information to give to them, their lead had hit a dead end. After leaving the Theramore's home Jack and Commodore Westing headed to the outpost tower to look at the docking records. "Right here." Commodore Westing stated, his finger pointing to the dock ledger. "There was a ship named Scarlet Rose which docked last night at 12 a.m. and left this morning at five a.m. in a rush, it was three hours earlier than they were supposed to leave."

"They lied." Jack whispered. "Why would they lie?"

"Maybe they didn't see it, after all most people are in bed by 10 p.m." Commodore Westing stated with a shrug.

"Aye, but think about this. This dock is used only for supplies to the mansion and for their ships for vacations, right?"

"Yes." The commodore nodded.

"Right 'ere it says they were dropping off supplies to the mansion. What if they got here too early decided to rest and unload in the morning. But, then this morning James rushes the ship and takes it over at gunpoint."

"Ah, the Theramore's never would of heard anything." Commodore Westing stated.

"Do ye think they would lie?"

Commodore Westing shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't think they would hinder an investigation." "We need to find out everything we can about James. Where he is from, where his houses are. Anything and Everything."

"Good idea." Commodore Westing nodded. "Lets get to it."

Jack and Commodore Westing mounted their horses and returned to town. Jack was still bothered by his interview with the Theramores. Stopping at Ravenica's parents home the Commodore continued on to town to gather information. Jack dismounted his mare slowly. Taking his jacket off he threw it over the saddled and smoothed out his white button down shirt with his fingers. The sun was hot and the sun unforgiving against the dark material of his jacket. Stashing his revolver in a saddlebag he walked to the front door of the home. Stopping he knocked slowly. The door opened to reveal Ravenica's mother.

"Oh, Jack do come in." She smiled, her eyes sparkling. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" She asked, walking toward the kitchen Jack slowly following her. She stood at the side of her cutting board. "Need to get my dough ready for the bread." she smiled. Her short stature made it harder to kneed the dough so she stepped onto a small wooden stepstool to give her a better advantage.

"I'm sorry to bother ye." Jack stated standing in front of the older woman. "It's no bother what can I do for you?" she asked, kneading the dough.

"Ravenica was kidnapped this morning." He stated, watching the woman's expression to from smiling to anger and finally confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"This morning James came on our ship and kidnapped her from our cabin." Jack stated sadly. He was angry at himself for not only being able to stop James but now, being able to find her.

"What do you need from us?" Ravenica's brother spoke from the doorway where he had heard their conversation.

"Where is Lydia, is she alright?" Jack asked

"Yes, I just dropped Jacob and Lydia off on the mistress. What do you mean Ravenica was kidnapped? Why wasn't I informed?" Her brother asked angrily.

"I needed ye to stay with Lydia, incase that fool came 'ere and tried to get to 'er too." Jack stated, a sigh of relief passing through his lips. "What do ye know of 'er first mate James?"

"Why do you ask?" Ravenica's brother asked.

"He was the one who came into our cabin and kidnapped her." Jack stated.

"James? No he couldn't have done something like that!" Ravenica's mother said, shaking her head. "He's a good man, he would never hurt her." she continued on.

"Well he did!" Jack yelled angrily, he didn't have time to debate this with them. Closing his eyes he sighed slowly. Ravenica's mother eyed him. "I'm sorry, ma'am." he apologized.

"It's okay, I understand. Your in love with Ravenica it's only natural for you to be upset."

"Did she tell ye that?" Jack asked.

Her mother only nodded. "I will tell you everything I know about James." She stated, putting the dough into a pan. She wiped her hands on her apron and sat down at the table. Signaling with her fingers for him to sit as well. He quickly complied, removing his tri corner hat and setting it onto the table top he ran his fingers through his hair lightly. "James.." she trailed off with a sigh as she gathered her thoughts. Stray bits of gray hair falling into her face. Her wrinkled brow lifting and falling. "I don't know much about my daughter's first mate, or her affairs. What I can tell you is James seemed like an honorable lad. He has always been quiet, rash at times. But would never harm her. He is in love with her also." She mused. "though I never particularly cared for him. You were the better choice." the old woman winked with a smile.

"How long 'ave ye known 'im?" Jack asked

"Oh, many years. He's been coming around here since I can remember. Ever since his parents bought the mansion on the hill."

"What mansion?" Jack enquired curiously.

"Why the Theramore mansion on the other side of the island. He is a Theramore. James Theramore is his full name."

Jack froze, he was right, they were lying.

"You didn't know?"

He shook his head, and continued pondering. The Theramores had to of known James was in town, he would have stopped to visit his family no doubt about that. Jack stood suddenly, thanking Ravenica's mother for her time. Meeting Commodore Westing outside of the home he sighed.

"Well?" The commodore asked anxiously.

"You didn't know James is a Theramore?" Jack yelled angrily, stomping his feet on the dirt path reaching for the bridle his mare wore.

"I had no idea!" Commodore Westing stated, his eyes wide with confusion. "We have to get back to that home."

"No, we checked it. He wasn't there. Knowing I would kill him if I had half the chance, that son of a bitch ran. We need to find out every home the Theramore's own, I bet he took her to one of those. We need to check them all out as thoroughly as possible. I have two ships that are ready to cast off." Jack stated, mounting his horse the two men set off for the docks.

"I have two as well." Randy offered.

It took half the day to gather the information they needed. They found out the Theramores owned three homes all over the world. One in what was called the new world, one hidden in a cove in London, and one abandoned somewhere in Italy.

"What are the orders sir?" Gibbs asked anxiously, ready to get underway and find his friend.

"Listen up!" Jack ordered. The men of Ravenica's crew, along with the crew of the Pearl and Sailors from Port James' elite stood at attention waiting for orders from their Captain.

"I want the men of Hell's Mistress to head to the new world, find their home, tear it apart for clues or anything ye can find. Commodore, ye and yer men go to London. The Pearl will head to the abandoned home in Italy. I fear we many not 'ave much time. We need to make all haste. Go now and remember For Ravenica!" he shouted.

The men scattered quickly, their ships ready to sail. Jack quickly boarded the Black Pearl. Rain clouds filled the sky. "Why are we going to the abandoned one?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"If it was me, I'd go to where no one would be." Jack stated as if it were obvious.

"ah." Gibbs nodded.


	44. Lost

This is the final chapter of this story i really didnt expect to make another sequel but theres still too much of a story there to stop now...Gives y'all somethin to look forward too i guess lol

Chapter 44

"Lost"

I opened my eyes slowly, not knowing what I was going to see. The last thing I remembered was being hit over the head with the butt of a pistol. I wasn't sure how long I had been unconscious or even where I was. I felt almost comfortable as I sat up, noticing I had been placed onto a small bed inside the cell. Grabbing for my forehead, trying to stifle the horrible aching along with just about every bone in my body. Rubbing my head with my hand I looked around. It was dark, I couldn't hear the ocean anymore. The air thick with loneliness and sadness. My hands were bound by iron shackles. The walls of the brig cold with condensation. The sound of the sea sloshing outside the thick wooden boards.

I cringed when his voice broke the silence. "Good morning, my love." James smiled, standing from the chair he had been perched on. "I'm glad to see you are awake and relatively unharmed. Besides that lump on your forehead. For which I am deeply sorry for." He reached up to stroke my hair, I quickly pulled away from him.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned, standing from the bed that had been strategically placed in the small cell.

"Oh don't worry. HE won't find us." James smiled wickedly, chilling me to the bone.

"Jack will find me, and I pray he will kill ye." I spat in his face, which in hind sight wasn't the best idea. My face was met with a hard slap of the palm of James' hand. I flew backwards into the metal bars.

"I will make you love me, even if I have to beat it into you." James stated coldly stepping toward me, clasping a fistful of my hair to make me stare at him, reaching up my hand found its way to where fresh blood seeped from a wound on my lip.

"oh yeah that's going to work." I retorted, rolling my eyes at his statement. "Because the way to a woman's heart is to steal her and hit her."

"I apologized for that." He said quickly almost remorsefully.

"An apology I have not and will not accept." I spat anger filling my very soul. I imagined killing him with my bare hands but the shackles around my wrists would certainly have to go. "So tell me, now that you 'ave me 'ere what ye plan on doin'? After all I won't 'ave anything to do with ye." My anger peaked with curiosity, if I could find out his plan I could certainly find a way to escape. My fingers grasping at the metal bars behind me.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this." He said leaning forward cautiously. "But, that is need to know information. As smart as you are, you definitely don't need to know."

"In that case, can ye at least remove the shackles? After all ye seem to think I'm not goin' anywhere." I stated, pulling on the shackles in an attempt to pull them apart to my surprise as rusty as they were they rather strong. I half expected when the damn things came off for my wrists to be turned a rusted gold color for awhile.

He chuckled. "I don't think so." He laughed as if I had told a joke I however saw nothing funny.

"well, well, well." I heard an unfamiliar deep voice come in through the unlocked cell door. The man was dirty from head to toe, his clothes tattered and torn. When he smiled I noticed a missing front tooth as well as two teeth missing on the bottom. "You were right, she is very beautiful. It was a good idea to take her for a slave." The man smiled wickedly his bushy eyebrows rising and falling sharply, I quickly backed up as far as I could but was stopped when my back hit the cold walls of the brig. Swallowing hard when the mans dirty fingers reached for my face.

James quickly grabbed the mans wrist, turning it with force. "You and no one aboard is to touch her." James warned coldly, releasing his wrist.

"Oh, I forgot she is all yours. Such a pity we could have some real fun." He smirked mischievously, his eyes filled with lust.

"Get out of here!" James bellowed, causing me to jump in surprise. "I'll call you when you're needed."

"Yes sir." the man stated sadly. "I'll be seein' you later." Winking at me before he leaving the cell, closing the cell door.

I continued to try and pull the shackles from my writes. Angrily growling as they cut into my wrists.

"Be careful, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Fuck off." I spat with an icy glare. Forgetting the shackles for a moment I lunged at him. Kicking him in the stomach, he bent over grabbing his stomach which was perfect, I kicked him in the face sending him backward into the bars. I ignored his growl as I made my way out of the unlocked cell door. Making my way down the corridor I had no idea which way to go. I had no idea where I was going to go on the ship, I just wanted to get away. Running aimlessly I ran toward the stairway pushing myself up the stiars. James now on my heels yelling for his companions. I felt something tug at my upper arm, turning around I used my shackles to hit him in the face. He cried out in pain, grabbing his nose as blood flowed free. Reaching the top of the stairs I was confronted by a full crew of men. The sun hot on my face my eyes narrowed as I heard someone yell "get her!" No weapon to be found I punched the first assailant to come toward me, kicking the next in the stomach I turned him around wrapping my shackles around his throat. Any weapon would do at this point I would have to be creative. Something hit me hard on the back of the head leaving my mind dazed I let go of the man dropping him to his knees.

"I told you not to hit her!" James yelled angrily.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

Gathering my bearings I backed away slowly. Debating on jumping off of the boat and taking my chances, even with no land in sight. I'd rather die than be subject to James' mercy. Readying myself two more men approached one holding a sword while another held a mop. Kicking the sword from the mans hand I punched him hard, grabbing the arm of the second man I quickly disarmed him. Shoving the two together their heads knocked together with force, leaving them out for the count at least for now.

James pointed his pistol at me, his eyes dark with anger. "Come now, you don't want to do that."

"Shoot me." I dared, though it was more of a plea than I wanted it to be.

Uncocking the pistol he tucked it into his belt. "you know I won't do that, there are other ways of persuasion."

Reaching for the sword on the deck I felt a hard kick knocking it from my hand. A kick to the face leaving me incapacitated I fell to the deck. Five men rushing toward me, James stepped in.

"Come on, back to your new home." James said, grabbing my right upper arm to pick me up. I tried hard to fight him off, but when his friends joined in, grabbing for my legs I knew I was beat. Squirming in their arms the entire way back to my cell.

"Put me down!" I screamed, hoping someone would hear. Deep down I knew it was useless but, I wasn't going to give up so easily.

Being tossed into the cell I fell to the wooden floor with a thud. Groaning I stared up at my attackers. Bending down James whispered into my ear. "There is no escape, my love." I had never seen James be so cruel. I now regretted letting him get so close to me in the first place, this was partly my fault.

"I think it's better if I give you some time to cool off. I'll be back soon." he grinned evilly. "I hope these conditions please you." He laughed leaving the clang of the metal door ringing in my ears. I was never one for getting emotional in times of stress, but, this was proving to weight on my nerves. My mind raced to formulate a plan to get me out of the conditions. Trying to pull my shackles apart was proving difficult and at times nearly impossible. Giving up with a heavy sigh I surveyed my surroundings. A small window to the outside gave little light. A small bed in the corner decorated with a black comforter and a few pillows. Turning around wearily I spotted a piece of paper laying in the corner. Cocking my head to the side I approached it, swooping down to pick it up. Opening the folded piece of parchment I looked at the writing. 'there is no escape' 'there is no escape' was written on it several times. Crumpling it in my hand I tossed it aside. Plopping onto a chair placed in the corner opposite of the bed I scrubbed my hands over my face. My dark hair falling over my face as I shook my head angrily. A sob escaping my lips I immediately stopped myself, deciding any emotion needed to go on the back burner until I was free. Standing back up I began to pace the room like a caged lion. There had only been a few times I had been arrested and each I had escaped flawlessly. This time however, was going to be nearly impossible. Deep down I knew it was fact. My mind calling for Jack though I had no idea where he was or even if he'd come for me.

Day turned into night as Jack and the crew of The Black Pearl sailed north toward Italy. Sitting alone in his cabin Jack's solemn prayer fell on deaf ears. Knowing it was going to take weeks maybe even a month to reach Italy With James' head start he could only hope Ravenica was safe and would be able to make an escape.

Gibbs entered the cabin. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"I have a need to go faster." Jack told his long time friend and first mate.

"We are going as fast as we can, Cap'in." Gibbs spoke.

"We have the fastest ship on the sea, we will catch up to them." Jack looked to Gibbs, almost as if asking a question looking for hope.

"Aye, sir. Besides, she can take care of herself. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Gibbs patted his friend on the back before leaving Jack in his wake.

Lydia appeared in the doorway, even at ten years old she couldn't help but see the pain her father was in. it broke her heart in more ways than one. She too worried about her mother, though she didn't know the extent of what was going on. Jack had been very candid in order to protect his only child. Stepping toward him she took her fathers hand in her own. Taking a deep breath Jack looked into the face of his daughter, how much she reminded him of her mother.

"Everything will be fine, father."

"You know that how?"

She smiled slowly a few curls cradling her face. "Faith."

Nodding Jack let out a heavy breath, knowing faith would have nothing to do with it. He had never had much faith in anything. What he did know however was he wasn't going to just leave one of his friends and even a former lover and the mother of his child stranded at the mercy of a psycho.


End file.
